


Humanoid Innocence

by Noahofbond18



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Lots of OC's, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahofbond18/pseuds/Noahofbond18
Summary: Innocence is a strange substance used by the exorcists of the Black Order to fight the Millennium Earl and his army of Akuma. To better assist their accommodaters they have taken on a human form. Silver is the innocence soon to be known as Crown Clown. As she follows her master Allen Walker through his adventures she must face more hardships than any innocence before her. With the other innocence by her side and new enemies along the way, she does her best to protect and take care of her young master.





	1. The White Clad Children

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to make a story about this! I really hope you guys like it, I worked really hard on it.

Prologue- The White Clad Children

Night had fallen on the city. Though dimly lit, the streets were very dark. All was silent except for the soft clicking of heels that could be faintly heard as a woman walked down the street, adjusting a black bag that hung at her side. She was quite a strange appearing woman with her six feet of height, luminescent skin, and jet black hair that stopped a little bit below her hips. Golden highlights shined in the flowing locks and long bangs concealed a strange cross imbedded into her pale forehead. Eyes of different colors told stories of all this woman had seen. Both eyes, one gold the other silver, carried the sparks of experience. Her body appeared to give off an eerie pale green light, illuminating her steps. Her appearance was a kin to a goddess.  
The clicking of her high heeled black boots then stopped and her gaze turned to a door that looked identical to all the others around it. However this was the woman’s destination. Without knocking, she gently opened the door and quietly entered the dark inn. The light that seemed to surround her provided a surprising lack of illumination in the dark room, only illuminating about an inch in front of her. She continued up some steps before entering one of the rooms. Soft slow breathing could be heard from the bed that was inside. A tall man with long red hair seemed to sleep soundly, a bottle of wine sat on the floor beside the hand that hung over the side of the bed. Seeing the bottle, she gave a small sigh and walked over as quietly as she could. He was passed out drunk... again... Though she supposed this was nothing new to her. Several years with this man had required her to become accustomed to this. One of her slender hands took the empty bottle and placed it on the bedside table. She then sat down beside the bed, bringing one of her knees up and leaning her arm on it.  
Movement on the bed caught her attention and she turned her head slightly to look at the man. Whether it was that he hadn’t been asleep at all or her presence had woken him, she didn’t know. In any case he was awake now and there was nothing she could do about it.  
There were no words exchanged for a moment as he shifted to look at the young lady sitting beside his bed. After blinking his tired crimson eyes a bit and giving a small yawn, the redhead finally spoke.  
“Where have you been, eh Judgement?” He asked in a low voice. Judging by his tone, she knew that he wasn’t scolding her. On the contrary, he sounded mildly amused.  
“I was taking care of what you wanted me to take care of Cross.” She replied, pulling the bag off of her shoulder and placing it at her side. “Retrieving a few things.” The man sat up, running a hand through his long hair.  
“Didn’t expect it to take this long.” He grunted, sitting up and lighting a cigarette. “Somethin’ happen?” Judgement shook her head.  
“They were just being stubborn. I got them eventually.” A frown curved her lips when the smell of the cigarette reached her. “I wish you wouldn’t smoke those wretched things when you’re with me.” the female sighed in exasperation. The general let out a short laugh.  
“I’m always with you.”  
“Exactly.” He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.  
“I see what you did there.” Cross muttered. “Very funny.” Judgement chuckled softly.  
“I know.” He rolled his eyes a bit, making the innocence laugh lightly. A moment later however her smile slipped and she looked down at the floor. “Cross...” the red head gave a small grunt of acknowledgement as he continued to smoke. “I’m just worried about you... those things are killing you from the inside out... along with the excessive alcohol you consume on a daily basis.”  
“If I die from this... it’ll be a blessing. A lot damn better than the other shit I could die from.” Cross muttered.  
“Don’t... talk like that...” The long haired female said softly, her voice cracking a bit as she pulled her knees to her chest. He looked at his innocence, his expression softening slightly. Judgement looked up slightly when a hand was placed on her head.  
“Sorry, I keep forgetting how touchy that subject is for you.”  
“I’m your innocence... it is my job to worry about my accommodator...” Cross chuckled softly, ruffling her black hair gently.  
“Yeah I know.” He took his cigarette out of his mouth, dropping it to the floor and stepping on it. “I’m gonna go to sleep. We have a train to catch tomorrow.” He yawned. Judgement only nodded, remaining silent. The General lay back down, closing his eyes.  
“Sleep well Master...” The woman whispered, giving her accommodator a loving pat on his shoulder.  
“Night Judgement.” Cross muttered in reply. As her accommodator fell back asleep, the glow around Judgement’s form became brighter and brighter until it engulfed her. She dissolved back into the large gun on the dresser. The room fell back into darkness and silence reigned once more.

-/-/-/-  
There was only silence... other than the sound of two pairs of footsteps. Judgement and Cross walked together up the hill of the graveyard, the red head general puffing on a cigarette. A suitcase was held in the innocence’s gloved hands as she walked beside her accommodator. They soon came across their destination. A girl... sitting in front of a gravestone, clutching a little boy in her arms. The boy was trembling violently in the silver haired girl’s arms. Cross tossed the cigarette onto the ground and stepped on it to put it out before kneeling down in front of the two. The girl looked up slightly through her curtain of white hair, clutching the boy tighter to her chest. Her eyes were wide and it was clear that she did not trust the man in front of her. Judgement could easily tell that this girl was the same as herself... innocence. So the boy, clutched so tightly to her bosom, must be her accommodator...  
Cross held out a gloved hand to the two, his expression and demeanor calm and collected. “Seems like you kids have been through some hell huh...” He muttered. “How’d you like to become an exorcist?” He was talking to trembling child now, not the innocence. The boy’s wide eyes focused on Cross, for a moment filled with fear and confusion, before he seemed to understand that this man would not hurt him... and he nodded slightly.  
Gently and carefully, so as not to anger or frighten the innocence holding the child, Cross took the boy into his own arms, holding him securely against his black and gold coat. Now that he wasn’t hidden in the white haired girl’s grasp, he could be seen clearly. He looked no more than 10, though Judgement couldn’t tell. His hair was pure white and his skin was fair.... The left side of his face looked as if it had been slashed open with something sharp. Although it had just missed his eye, the left side of his face was covered in blood that had covered his protector’s pure white dress. Judgement helped the shaky innocence up, an arm wrapped around the smaller girl’s shoulder in comfort as the two followed the general away from the graveyard and away from whatever hell the two had just gone through.  
-/-/-/-  
General Cross Marian had taken the boy and his innocence to his patron. A woman known to everyone in the town as ‘Mother’. Mother was an old woman, very small, who lived with a large joyful man named Barba. She offered a helping hand to those in need and Cross knew that this was the safest place to take the two until they both recovered from their trauma.  
The boy was put in a small bedroom, his clothes changed and his wound cleaned and bandaged. Mother let the white clan girl borrow some clothing while she washed the blood out of the white dress. Both children were dead silent. At least for the first night...  
For the first few months, the boy, whose name was later revealed to be Allen, was in agony. The left side of his face was swollen and burned. Cross had to hold him down on the bed to keep him from hurting himself from all of his agonized writhing. He screamed so much that he lost his voice and would simply thrash around on his bed, tears streaming down the unharmed side of his face. His innocence, who told them that she had no name as of now, had to be restrained by Judgement so she wouldn’t run to her small master and make his condition worse. It was hard work for everyone in the house.  
Allen’s physical agony seemed to be over after those long months... but his mental wounds were still fresh to him. He sat on his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest, his eyes wide and trembling. The child was in what Cross could only call a catatonic state. He refused food and water, often wetting the bed (which meant Cross had to clean the sheets and redress the boy). Allen never spoke a word, only staring at the opposite wall, consumed in the memory of his trauma.  
It was only after a few weeks that the white haired girl was allowed to see him, and even then she was told to stay quiet and not do anything to frighten Allen even more. When she entered the room, Allen seemed to react to her presence, his eye focusing on her. Cross and Judgement watched from the doorway as she slowly and carefully sat beside the child and began stroking his hair lovingly, as a mother would to her child. Allen said and did nothing, but allowed the action. However even she could not get him to eat or drink anything willingly.  
One day, Cross was sitting alone with Allen, a bowl of untouched soup sitting on the bedside table. “Do you remember what Mana told you?” The general suddenly asked, breaking the silence. Allen seemed to stiffen at the question. “‘Don’t stop, keep walking.’” Cross said, leaning his elbows on his knees and watching the boy. “Mana would want you to keep going... and not give up here.” He said this as he stood, taking a long puff of his cigarette and blowing a small cloud of smoke. He left, looking at Judgement, who had been standing just outside the door.  
“That was very well said Master.” the raven haired woman told him with a small smile curling her painted lips.  
“Yeah well, let’s just hope it worked.” Marian sighed, tossing away his finished cigarette. He walked away, closely followed by Judgement.  
Later that evening, Allen had actually eaten his soup and drank the water provided. He also spoke to Cross, who was taken aback by how much he sounded like his foster father, Mana. The white haired girl had rushed to Allen’s side the moment she heard, sitting beside him and once more stroking his head, though this time he reacted fully to the gesture and lay his small head on her lap. She helped him eat and drink and even helped him get his strength back. It was only a week later that Mother decided that it was safe to take off the bandages wrapped around Allen’s left eye. What they saw there was the strangest scar any of them would ever see. It was bright red and started as a pentagram on his forehead, trailing down in a line that severed his eyebrow and mared his eyelid, and hooked slightly at his cheekbone and followed his cheek down close to his chin. It also had an extra line of scar tissue that ran parallel to his lower eyelid. According to Allen it didn’t hurt a bit but it was strange all the same.  
A month later, Allen and Cross were packed and on their way out. Allen happily thanked Mother and Barba for helping him and letting him stay in their home. Judgement and the white haired girl, who Allen had finally named ‘Silver’ due to her complexion and hair color, helped their masters carry the luggage as the four of them exited Mother’s cottage and went to catch a train. Thus began Allen Walker’s training with General Cross Marian.


	2. The Bad Luck Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen and Silver are sent, with two new friends, to investigate a town where the day of October 28 keeps repeating itself. Once there, they see a woman named Miranda Lotto being attacked by an Akuma demanding the location of Innocence. They believe that she is somehow linked to the strange phenomenon of the town. Meanwhile, a new thread in the form of a little girl named Road lurks in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewatch the episode this is based on cause I haven't actually watched D.Gray-Man in like 3 years ^^' I hope you like it!

Chapter 1- The Bad Luck Woman

Three very long years had passed since that day and after some very... odd and stressful events, Allen Walker was finally an exorcist. It’s important to mention some of the other players currently in this story.   
There was Kanda Yuu, the handsome young samurai exorcist who was usually found in a foul mood. He had long black hair, and dark eyes and carried a katana called Mugen. The innocence itself appeared as tall young woman with shockingly pale skin and blue eyes, and black hair that was usually tied into two spiky pigtails of unequal length and bangs covering most of her face. Her outfit comprised of a black crop top that revealed her pale midriff, short black shorts with two white belts, black and white knee length boots with an inch length heel that made her look taller than she actually was, a hooded jacket that reached her ankles, along with black gloves. She usually spoke with a quiet, gently voice that had a tint of a japanese accent.   
The two of them usually kept to themselves and could be found either in Kanda’s room, the training room, or the dining hall. Though Kanda did not like Allen in any form of the word, Mugen could often be seen conversing with Silver. They became quite good friends especially because they were both very enthusiastic about human food. Mugen was usually quite calm and seemed to be the only one who could calm her accommodator down when he got into one of his angry outbursts.   
The other was Lenalee Lee, a somewhat tall, lithe young woman. She had dark green hair and eyes and a fair complexion, and she tended to carry herself very well. For the most part she wore her lovely hair long and in two high pigtails, likely because her brother, Komui Lee, was quite fond of it. Her innocence was a tall man named Dark Boots, Dark for short, with purple eyes and long orange hair with extensions, which were bleached at the tips and braided at the strands. He frequently wore light-blue make-up, and had four thick hoop earrings on each ear. His outfit was comprised of a yellow bow, a purple coat trimmed with gold draped off his shoulders and used like a cape, a black and lavender checkered vest with a white ruffled button up shirt worn underneath, puffy short pants with diamonds on the seam, and black and white boots that reached to the knees and curl at the toes. He spoke with a scottish accent and usually had a cheerful tone.   
The duo was considerably more social than Mugen and Kanda, always happy to talk to anyone and help out. Dark helped his accommodator bring the science division their coffee and was always willing to help her with beauty needs. Being Lenalee’s innocence had required him to learn how to style hair and apply very minimal makeup to keep his lovely accommodator stay lovely. He and Lenalee were both very good friends with Allen and Silver. Dark enjoyed helping Silver when she got lost and telling her stories about mission he had gone on with his accommodator. And, of course, Silver loved listening to these stories and retelling them to Allen right before bed.   
Our story officially begins with Komui calling Allen and Lenalee, along with their innocence, to his office for a mission briefing. According to him, there was a town in Germany that apparently was covered in a barrier, not allowing anyone to get inside. He theorized that innocence was what was most likely causing this phenomenon. The four were on their way that next hour and were very excited to complete the strange mission.   
When they got there a finder was waiting for them, sitting by the wall of the town and playing solitaire. He looked up when the two exorcists and innocence came up to him.   
“Hello Toma.” Allen said with a smile, recognizing the finder from a previous mission. Toma nodded and stood, leaving his deck of cards abandoned on the dirt road.   
“I was expecting you.”   
“So you really can’t get inside the town?” Lenalee asked curiously, looking up at the tall wall that separated them from the town inside. Though there was no gate inside the large stone arch so there shouldn’t have been a problem getting inside. Looking through the arch, the town looked completely abandoned which was admittedly quite odd.   
“That’s correct.” Toma nodded, walking over to the arch and reaching a hand out. Right before his hand reached the edge of the arch, there was a shock of energy that wouldn’t allow Toma to continue moving forward. “This is why I couldn’t report more to Headquarters.” He stated, looking back at the four.   
“That’s fascinating.... I believe Komui might have been right...” Silver said in a soft voice, tilting her head and allowing her white locks to fall over her pale features. She walked up to the supposed barrier and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them once more and looking back at her companions. “Dark, do you sense the same thing?”   
“Aye.” The scottish sounding innocence nodded slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. “I sense innocence.”   
“Innocence?” Allen asked, looking between the two. “So Komui was probably right then?” The innocence both nodded in agreement with the teenager.   
“Innocence is most likely the cause of this town being covered with the barrier.” Silver said matter of factly, turning back to her master. “We should be able to enter the town with no issue.”   
“Great.” Lenalee smiled. “Let’s get to it then.” The other three nodded in agreement and they walked towards the arch.   
“Be careful.” Toma told them as they all vanished into the town, no longer seen by the finder as though they had never been there in the first place.   
The moment Silver stepped onto the cobblestone street, the seemingly empty town from before was suddenly filled with people. She looked around curiously at all the humans that had suddenly appeared before her. Men and women alike went about their business, children played or shopped with their parents, everyone seemingly unaware that there was anything amiss in their small town.   
“Seems we got in.” Allen looked around in surprise.   
“Told ‘y we could get in.” Dark said with a grin. “Now let’s find our newest siblin’!” He laughed, referring to the innocence they were searching for. Silver chuckled softly in amusement and the four of them began walking. They decided to split up and meet at a certain cafe in two hours time. The two white haired individuals walked away to search.   
Silver’s attention was soon caught by children mockingly singing at a very depressed looking woman. The poor woman had pale skin and dark circles around her eyes. Her dark hair was up in a bun, with a few strands sticking out above her ears, and she wore a dress with a very plain shawl around her shoulders which made her look much older than she probably was. The group of children cackled and sang mockingly, “Miranda, Miranda, she’s all bad luck! Full of doom, full of gloom, what a dumb and ugly duck! Looking for a job today? Who cares, you’ll just get shot!” The woman, whose name was apparently Miranda, seemed to be trying to ignore the children. When suddenly one of the boys threw a snake toy at her and she dodged it flawlessly.   
“Hey she dodged it!” the boy who threw the toy cried in shock, pointing at the depressed woman.   
“31 times you’ve done that! Of course I’d remember!” Miranda angrily shouted at the children, fuming.   
“Huh?! But that’s the first time I threw it!” The boy cried back. They all ran when she glared at them, shouting and laughing, “The bad luck ray! We’ll be infected with bad luck!” Miranda sighed sadly when they disappeared into the crowd and looked around.   
“Why doesn’t anyone else see that something is wrong...?” she said miserably and slowly began walking away, into an alley. Silver tilted her head at this strange scene and gently tugged on her master’s sleeve.   
“What is it Sil?” He asked curiously. “Did you find something?” Silver nodded and recounted the events that had just transpired before her.   
“We should follow her,” The innocence told Allen, taking his gloved hand in both of her’s. “She seems to be aware that something is amiss.” The white haired boy nodded. The two of them ran after her. Silver’s head suddenly shot up, her silver eyes glowing green. “Master! Akuma!” She said urgently.   
“I see it.” Allen nodded quickly, taking the glove off of his left hand and grabbing Silver’s arm. “Innocence, activate!” Her body was enveloped in a bright green glow that enveloped his crimson arm, transforming it into a silver canon like appendage that glowed green at the base of his arm with a golden beam coming from the end of it. He rushed to the alley.   
Inside, a strange akuma had pinned poor Miranda to the stone wall with it’s claws. “Where is the innocence? Where is it?” It hissed at the terrified woman who couldn’t seem to muster any form of words to answer the akuma, not that she knew what innocence was.   
“Kindly let that woman go.” Allen said firmly. The akuma looked over and growled lowly, blasting a ball of glowing purple energy at him. The exorcist quickly jumped out of the way and the akuma lunged at him. He dodged over and over, his little golden golem flying by his head all the while.   
“I’ve managed to escape from today!” Miranda suddenly cried happily and ran away, laughing.   
“Wait!” Allen shouted, turning towards her. He only just managed to jump out of the way of the akuma’s next attack, jumping high into the air and slashing the creature in two. It screamed and exploded into a cloud of purple smoke. The akuma dealt with, Allen turned to look after Miranda, sighing softly. His arm glowed brightly and returned to normal, Silver landing lightly on her white heeled boots beside her master. “We should meet up with Lenalee and Dark... figure out what to do now.” He sighed softly, putting his glove back on.   
“Of course master.” Silver nodded, bowing slightly and following Allen down the cobblestone street. As they walked, Silver found herself holding onto her master’s arm, a bit scared that they would become separated in the crowd. Allen smiled and allowed the action.  
They slowly walked into the cafe that Silver had sensed Dark in, walking to sit across from their two companions. Silver retold the story of what had happened as Allen drew what he remembered the woman had looked like. He gave it to Lenalee who frowned at it. She looked up at Allen.   
“What is this?” She asked him. Allen sneezed slightly before rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.   
“Sorry...”   
“Sorry won’t do. Why did you lose sight of her?” Lenalee huffed slightly.   
“She ran away very quickly.” Silver piped up, defending her master. “But master drew what she looked like so we can use that to find her!” Lenalee sighed softly and Dark gave a small chuckle.   
“Is it weird?” Allen asked. He knew he wasn’t the best artist in the world. It wasn’t at all one of his strong suits. He was better at logical thinking, not artistic thinking.   
“It’s weird.” Dark snickered softly, taking the strange drawing gently from his accommodators hands. “Don’ even look like a ‘uman bein’.” Allen sweat dropped slightly in embarrassment. As they spoke, a waiter began placing plates of food in front of Allen.  
“If I knew this was gonna happen, I would’ve stayed with you.” Lenalee said sadly before looking back up at Allen. “The akuma you destroyed, it asked her about innocence, right?”   
“That’s right.” Allen nodded.   
“Sorry for the delay!” The waiter interrupted, putting the sixth plate of food in front of Allen. He grinned and picked up his fork and knife.   
“This much?” Lenalee asked in shock.   
“Thank you for the food!” Allen said happily and dug in.   
“I am a parasitic type innocence,” Silver told Lenalee. “My master must eat a lot to compensate for the energy that I drain from his body.” she explained.   
“Oh that’s right... there aren’t many like Allen so I forget.” Lenalee chuckled softly and watched as her friend practically inhaled the food in front of him, hardly even seeming to taste it, before he wiped off his mouth happily.   
“That was really good.” He said brightly.   
“Well... ye ‘ave a ‘ealthy appetite...” Dark chuckled softly in amusement.   
“Anyway, continuing from earlier.” Silver interjected, straightening her posture slightly. “That woman is probably the primary target.”  
“Luckily we found her!” Allen grinned, making Lenalee sweat drop slightly.   
“Indeed...”   
“How did you do?” The white haired male tilted his head slightly. Lenalee picked up her mug of tea and took a small sip before answering,   
“It seems my brother was right. After splitting up with you, I tried to leave the town...” she explained, putting the mug down. “But no matter what I did, I ended up right back inside.”   
“So that means...”  
“Means we’re trapped ‘ere till we can find the innocence.” Dark leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest.   
“Innocence?” A familiar female voice asked cautiously.   
“AH!” Silver jumped to her feet and pointed at the woman. “It’s her! It’s the woman!” The woman cried out in surprise and immediately tried to run away by jumping out the window.   
“Please wait!” Allen quickly caught her by the dress as she stood on the street outside the window.   
“Exorcists?!” She asked in shock.   
“Yes...” Allen groaned softly. “But why are you running..?”  
“I’m sorry. It’s my way of reacting to such situations...” The two innocence looked at each other in confusion. Humans were certainly strange creatures....   
They ended up sitting in a booth with the woman to talk. There was a short silence before the woman finally spoke up,   
“I-I’m Miranda Lotto... I’m really happy that I finally met someone who noticed this town is abnormal...” she looked down slightly at the table. “No matter who I told, they only made fun of me. It was so terrible... I really wanted to commit suicide...” Miranda looked up again with a wide smile. “But I managed to avoid the snake this time!” She said with a slightly concerning laugh. Silver watched the strange woman, knowing that the repeating days had probably taken a heavy toll on this poor human’s sanity. “Please help me! If this continues I’ll die!” she grabbed Allen’s hands desperately, making Silver stiffen. She didn’t like people touching her Allen. “You saved me from something weird earlier! Please help me again!”   
“P-Please calm down miss Miranda!” Allen said quickly, noticing Silver glaring at the woman. He didn’t want his innocence to do anything to scare Miranda so he gently took his hands away from the woman and took Silver’s slim hand in his own. She relaxed considerably when his fingers entwined with her’s. “Can you remember the reason?”   
“The reason?” Miranda asked him.   
“On the very first October 28th, something must have happened to cause this.” Lenalee explained calmly. “Any ideas?”  
“If you didn’t notice, it’s always October 28th!” Miranda sobbed. Dark and Silver looked up right as Allen’s eye suddenly turned black. Akuma... The moment he stood, the four men sitting at the bar stood as well. “Huh?” Miranda looked at him in confusion.   
“They’re different.” Dark said, standing with Silver.   
“They’re focused on Miranda... why is she special?” Silver frowned. Just then, the four seemingly normal men transformed, wires shooting out of their back as they transformed into four monstrous akuma. Silver faded into Allen’s arm, which then transformed into the giant silver claw he used to fight. Lenalee stood, glaring at the four men.   
“Miranda must have come in contact with the innocence that caused all of this.” she murmured. Poor Miranda seemed paralyzed with fear. Dark’s body became enveloped in the bright green light that flew into Lenalee’s boots. Bright green lines appeared on them as her innocence activated. One of the Akuma suddenly shot a beam of bright purple energy at them, making the glass windows of the shop explode. Quickly, Allen blocked it with his arm to prevent himself and the two females from being injured. Lenalee ran forward and swiftly kicked it before Allen sliced it open. He quickly turned as he heard Miranda scream in terror. An akuma with large hands and four faces was flying at her. With inhuman speed, Allen grabbed the Akuma’s arm and tossed it at the wall. One of the other monsters, an akuma with spinning blades for hands, lunged repeatedly at Lenalee, trying to cut her. But with every lunge she swiftly dodged, unable to be caught.   
“Lenalee, take Miranda outside!” Allen told her, holding another akuma back. Lenalee nodded and rushed the terrified woman outside, flying into the air with the help of her innocence. The akuma all ran at Allen with a cry of,   
“Crush the exorcist!” Allen prepared to shoot them. However, right as they were about to come in range...  
“Wait,” A high pitched female voice seemed to ring out, causing the akuma to freeze in their tracks. “Seems like you guys are having fun. Did you guys forget about recovering the innocence?” there was a very eerie silence for a moment. “Go back.”   
“Yes! Right away!” The three akuma said in unison and flew straight through the roof with a flash of purple light, leaving a very confused white haired exorcist. Just then, Lenalee ran inside, pausing in surprise when she saw no akuma and Allen and Silver standing in the middle of the rubble.  
“The akuma?” She asked curiously.   
“Well uh... um...” Allen rubbed the back of his neck.   
“A voice called out... and they retreated.” Silver said in a very confused tone.   
“A voice...?” Lenalee asked in confusion. The two nodded and they all slowly walked out, wondering what exactly had caused the akuma to retreat so suddenly.  
\---  
On the rooftops of the rewinding town stood a small girl, looking no more than perhaps 13. She wore a white button up shirt with a long frilled collar and frilled sleeves, a black skirt that ended a little above her lower thighs, knee length stockings that had large black and pink stripes, and black flats. Around her neck was a long red ribbon tied in a neat bow. Her hair was black and spiked up in a punk style, her dark eyes surveyed the town below her. In her hand she held a pink umbrella with a pumpkin topper.   
“Uh... Miss Road?” one of the akuma who stood behind the girl asked. The girl named Road turned to look at the akuma, a small smile on her pale lips.   
“You guys...” she outstretched the umbrella to poke the tallest akuma in the cheek with the shark gold point. “You guys aren’t allowed to play without me! Lucky!” She pulled back the umbrella and smiled knowingly. “So that boy was the cursed one eh...? I wonder how I should crush him.” Road giggled maniacally, and licked her lips with anticipation. That boy and his innocence were in for one hell of a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly enjoying writing this XD It's really fun. I hope you guys are having as much fun as I am. Next Chapter should be out soon.


	3. The Bad Luck Woman's Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen and Lenalee resolve to help Miranda and prevent time repeating itself. Miranda tells them about her awkward and unhappy life until she found empathy with an abandoned and unwanted grandfather clock. They then see the clock appear to rewind time during the night. To lift her spirits, Allen and Lenalee tell Miranda stories of their past. Meanwhile Road Kamelot has been watching their every move and hears that the clock is the Innocence. She captures Lenalee and Miranda, revealing to Allen that she is not an Akuma, but one of the Noah Clan.

Chapter 2- The Bad Luck Woman’s Clock

Silver did not like this. Not one bit. Something was most definitely not right, besides the fact that the town was rewinding every day of course. Something had called those Akuma back and Silver had the strangest feeling that she should know who or what had done that... but no matter how much she tried, she just couldn’t figure it out. Every time she seemed to get close, it slipped through her fingers like water.   
The innocence was so preoccupied with this, that she hardly noticed herself walking through the crowded streets with her master and their companions. It was a good thing that Allen had a tight hold on her hand or she would have gotten lost ages ago as she often used to do when Allen was training under Cross Marian. Of course, back then, they had Judgement to help find Silver when she got lost. Now however, they couldn’t afford to lose the extra time it would take to find her if she got lost. So Allen, seeing his innocence was very distracted and not at all paying attention, held her slim pale hand firmly in his own gloved one.   
Silver snapped back to reality when they walked into a large apartment building. Was this where that human, Miranda Lotto, lived? Could she really be connected to the innocence they were looking for? Lenalee asked the man in the front of the building where Miranda lived and he directed them to one of the rooms on the third floor. They thanked him and walked up the stairs together in silence. Dark knocked on the door they had been told led to Miranda’s apartment. No reply came.   
“You don’t think she collapsed or something, do you?” Lenalee asked worriedly.  
“She did seem really jumpy...maybe all the excitement today caused her to pass out...” Allen rubbed the back of his neck. Dark gently twisted the door handle, finding no resistance what so ever.   
“Well the door ain’t locked. We can go ri’ in.” Dark Boots shrugged, looking back at them.   
“Perhaps try knocking once more,” Silver tilted her head slightly. “Isn’t it rude to just barge in?”   
“We already knocked enough, let’s just go in.” Dark pushed the door open gently and they heard a cry of shock.   
“Someone’s coming through the door!”   
“I-It’s just us...” Allen said slowly as the four of them slowly walked in. Inside, they saw poor Miranda, looking very scared and trembling.   
“The door was unlocked... and we thought you might have collapsed.” Lenalee said awkwardly, sweat dropping a bit at Miranda’s reaction.   
“You don’t just barge in!” Miranda half sobbed and half shouted.   
“What did I tell you?” Silver huffed, elbowing the taller innocence in the arm. He winced and rubbed his arm sulkily.   
“Shut yer mouth.” The white haired innocence stuck her tongue out at him, giggling softly.   
“Miranda, please calm down.” Allen said gently as Miranda climbed onto the coffee table for some strange reason.   
“I AM calm!” She cried, the necklace she wore around her neck swinging with her erratic movements.   
Suddenly, the chain snapped and Miranda let out a cry of surprise as she dove after the key like item that hung from the chain. The table under her tipped and she fell to the floor with the key before either Lenalee or Allen could react. The black clad woman quickly picked up the key and held it gently, her shoulders heaving slightly as she panted.   
“That was sudden.” Allen said in surprise. Silver tilted her head slightly when she saw the object in Miranda’s hand.   
“Master, what is that thing that she is holding?” She asked curiously, thinking that he must surely know.   
Being a non human entity, she was unfamiliar with many of humanity’s odd inventions. So she ended up having to ask her master about it and if he didn’t know what it was, Silver disregarded it as being trivial knowledge, unimportant to her task and existence.   
“I think it might be for that clock...” her master replied thoughtfully, looking over at the grandfather clock that stood in the room.   
Miranda’s apartment, it’s worth noting, was very simple, which wasn’t much of a surprise. The room they stood in was a simple brown color with a small coffee table in the middle. A small bed was illuminated by the sunlight coming out of the medium sized glass window on the far wall. The only object that could be called fancy was a large grandfather clock that stood against the wall, a little away from the bed and coffee table.   
“It seems a bit silly, doesn’t it...” Miranda said softly, smiling a little sadly as she held the key close to her chest. “...to hold something like this so dear.”   
“Naw, it ain’t,” Dark chuckled softly. “It’s precious to ye in’it?”   
“Can you tell us about it?” Silver asked curiously. Miranda looked down slightly, holding the key a bit tighter.   
“There are some people who just aren’t good at anything...” she started softly. “Like me... all I could ever do was look my classmates in the back... everyone was always better than me at everything and kept improving...” She sniffed softly, wiping tears from her eyes. “No one has ever said ‘thank you’ to me... which means I’ve never been of any use to anyone.” Lenalee sat beside Miranda on the floor as they all listened. The depressed woman looked up slightly at them. “All I’ve ever wanted was for someone to say ‘thank you’, to acknowledge my existence... I saw this clock in front of a shop... the shop owner said that the previous owner had picked it up somewhere... and that he couldn’t sell it because the key wouldn’t turn and the clock wouldn’t work... he gave it to me so that I could try it out, I suppose he thought I didn’t believe him...” She looked back down at the key in her hands. “This useless, abandoned clock... It was like... looking at myself. And so I turned the key... and... the clock that never moved for anyone... it moved... the sound of those chimes resounded in my heart...! It was like it had acknowledged my useless self...” Miranda looked up at them, holding the key closer to her chest. “That’s why it’s so precious to me... it’s the only thing that sees me as important...”   
There was a short silence after Miranda finished her story. Silver wasn’t sure why, but she felt a... sense of familiarity for the clock in question. As if she could understand why the clock had turned only for this poor woman and not anyone else. Dark seemed to be feeling the same, for he was watching the clock curiously.   
“Excuse me...” Silver piped up softly. “You’re... you’re important to us...”  
“What...?” Miranda asked softly in surprise. Allen smiled in approval of what Silver was trying to do. Even though she wasn’t a human being, she had taken a page from her master’s book and tried to help humans the best she could. Especially if Allen liked that human.   
“Unlike the other humans in this town... you saw that something was strange.. So I’m sure you know why the innocence awakened.” Silver told her, a little more confident now that Allen was smiling at her actions.   
“Why the innocence awakened...?” Miranda asked slowly. “What is innocence?”   
“It’s what Dark and I are.” Silver began explaining, gesturing to herself and the taller male. “Or, at least, we are the personified form of the innocence’s energy and power.”   
“Innocence is known as God’s Crystal.” Dark continued the explanation.   
“It contains a mysterious power. Innocence causes strange phenomena.” Allen pipped up. “Those monsters that attacked us, we call them Akuma. They too are targeting the innocence.” Lenalee stood up off the floor with a small smile.   
“We exorcists are in charge of finding the innocence and destroying akuma.” she told Miranda.  
“Th-that’s why they attacked me?! But I haven’t touched anything like that!”   
“No but, ye must ‘ave come in contact with it at some point.” Dark said thoughtfully. “So,” He grinned widely. “Let’s search together, eh?”   
“B-But isn’t that your work? I can’t do anything!” Miranda cried, moving back against her bed. “You are the ones with the powers right? Then hurry up and help this town!”   
“We will help. But to do that we need your cooperation Miranda.” Lenalee said gently. Miranda began shaking her head as she crawled over to the clock and began polishing the glass surface, softly repeating all the while,   
“Impossible, impossible, it’s impossible for me...” Silver slowly walked over to the human and placed her pale hand on the black clad shoulder.   
“Please help us... we can bring back ‘tomorrow’.” Miranda paused for a good long moment, before slowly nodding. Silver helped her up and Miranda wiped off her tears, composing herself the best she could.   
The five of them decided to retrace Miranda’s steps. As they walked down the slowly darkening streets of the town, Miranda told them about her day and how it usually went. First she would read the newspaper, then listen to her neighbors bicker, then she would go outside and the kids would throw a snake toy at her. Then she would go look for work.  
“But the only ones who are hiring are the same people who fired me....” She told them sadly. The only other place she went to, Miranda said, was the pawn shop. That was where she had found the abandoned clock. “At night, I take abandoned things and bring them home,” Miranda said, gently picking up a stuffed animal cat that had a large tear in the neck. The four walked home with her, where she took out a sewing kit and carefully sewed the hole shut. “I can’t just leave abandoned things alone...” She yawned widely, rubbing her eyes with a hand.   
It was starting to get late, the ticking of the clock the only sound that was heard in the silent room. Silver sighed boredly as she sat on the bed. Nothing had happened today... and they hadn’t found the innocence... was this woman really any help at all?  
“The day will be over soon,” Lenalee broke the silence, looking at the grandfather clock. The moment the clock struck twelve, Miranda suddenly straightened in her seat. She stood slowly.   
“Miranda?” Allen asked worriedly. She didn’t seem quite right. Without a word, Miranda walked to the bed, causing Silver to get up quickly, and lay under the blanket, fast asleep in the next second.   
“She’s fast asleep...” Dark frowned slightly. Silver jumped in surprise when the clock suddenly stood in the middle of the room and clock symbols began appearing on the floors and walls. A sudden rush of familiar energy hit the two innocence. Silver stumbled back slightly, caught by her master before she could fall, and Dark put a hand on his head. A blue light spread from the grandfather clock, turning everything a deep shade of blue. Before they knew what was happening, the clock symbols began flying into the clock as the hands moved backwards. It was as if the day’s time was being absorbed by the clock.   
Silver felt faint. Though this energy was familiar to her, it was too much surrounding her at once and it hurt. Even Dark had stumbled to the ground. Their accommodators kept them steady as they watched the strange event.   
Just as quickly as it had started... it suddenly stopped. The clock was in it’s normal place and day light came through the window, though only a few minutes had passed at the most.   
“It’s morning?!” Allen asked in shock, staring at the windows. Miranda sat up slightly, looking a bit dazed.   
“Huh... when did I go to bed...?” She murmured to herself. Everyone looked at her, eyes wide and shocked. What the hell had just happened?!   
\----  
Road sat, criss cross, on the head of one of the akuma that had come with her. She had just witnessed the strange event with her own eyes, smiling widely. “That was pretty cool.” She said happily.   
“Miss Road?” The Akuma she was sitting on asked. “Is it really okay to leave the exorcists alone?”   
“It’s okay... at least until they have the innocence in their hands.” Road told it, giggling softly. Yes... once those foolish exorcists had the innocence she was searching for, she could have her fun. And then destroy all three innocence. How wonderful, she thought, that innocence had a human form. How she enjoyed listening to them scream for their accommodators as they were crushed by the dark matter that she used. Road knew she had to be patient. Good things came to those who waited.   
\---  
“Would you like some tea also?” Miranda asked Silver and Dark as she gently set a teacup in front of Lenalee, who thanked her and took a small sip.   
“Thank ye, but we innocence don’ need ta eat or drink.” Dark chuckled softly.   
“Hey, guys, look!” Allen caught everyone’s attention. His head stuck out from the top of the clock and his arms were on either side, the rest of him couldn’t be seen. “Clock human!” Miranda and Lenalee both cried out in shock while the two innocence just stared.   
“Allen, what are you doing!” Lenalee cried.   
“You can’t touch the clock.” Allen grinned, walking out of it. “I thought I would see what happened if I touched it, but look,” Allen reached forward to touch the clock... but his hand went straight through as if the clock wasn’t even there.   
“It went through...” Lenalee said in surprise.   
“It seems Miranda is the only one who can touch the clock,” Allen said matter of factly.   
“Because Miranda was the one to activate it?”   
“Just now, when time rewound, it was undeniably because of innocence right?” He asked, looking at the two sitting on the bed. Silver and Dark both nodded in affirmation. Miranda jumped to her feet.   
“Is that true?!”   
“Yes.” Allen nodded slightly.   
“Is there anything you remember?” Lenalee asked her. “There has to be a reason the clock is like this.” she gently took Miranda’s hands in her own. “Try to remember, back to the true October 28th.” Miranda nodded slightly and closed her eyes.   
On that day, she told them, she had been fired for the 100th time and had been drinking wine to drown her sorrow. She had sat against the clock and had softly wished that the next day would never come.   
“That’s it!” Dark exclaimed, standing happily. “The innocence granted yer wish!”   
“B-But that’s impossible! I was only whining, that’s all!” Miranda cried.   
“Perhaps she is compatible with the innocence.” Silver said thoughtfully.   
“You think?” Allen asked in surprise. She nodded slightly, putting a hand thoughtfully on her pale cheek.  
“Well, it reacted to her wish and caused this phenomenon. So they might have synchronized already.” The white haired girl looked up at the clock. “Perhaps she could try asking it to stop?” So Miranda did just that. She gently placed her hands on the clock and asked for it to please return time to normal. But nothing happened... the newspaper still came and read ‘October 28th’. So they decided to come up with a plan. In the meantime, they helped Miranda with her usual day.   
\---  
Children gathered around in awe as Allen balanced on a large ball, juggling balls, wearing a pumpkin on his head while Miranda called out, “The Pumpkin and The Witch Horror Show opens tonight! How about a ticket?” They had gotten hired at the show to sell tickets and it seemed to be going very well, especially with Allen’s help. The crowd got bigger and bigger around them.   
“Good job! Good job!” The ring leader happily told them. “You two can take a break if you want!” When they were in back of the tent he happily exclaimed. “You two are doing a really good job! If you like, I’ll hire you permanently!”   
“Do you really mean it?” Miranda asked in a hopeful tone.   
“Yes!” He told them as he walked into the tent.   
“We did it, huh? This time it looks promising!” Allen said happily, his voice a bit muffled by the pumpkin on his head.   
“Well... in these 3 days we’ve been fired from 5 jobs.” Miranda sighed softly.   
“If you have a job,” Allen said, taking the pumpkin off of his head. “Then your mood will improve!”   
“Yeah but...”   
“It’ll be fine!” The teenager said brightly, sitting on a box. “Have some confidence!”   
“Master!” Silver happily ran up to him, Dark and Lenalee following close behind. She hugged him happily before settling on his lap.   
“You’re pretty good at street performing.” Lenalee giggled softly.   
“You were watching me?” Allen smiled bashfully before looking down slightly. “When I was little, I was a clown. My foster father was a travelling performer. In order to eat, I had to perform a lot of acts. But I’ve never used those skills as an exorcist.” He laughed slightly.   
“You must have visited a lot of countries then, that’s so nice!” Lenalee smiled.   
“It’s a life of continual poverty.” Allen laughed it off. “When did you join the order Lenalee?” She smiled sadly.   
“I’ve been with the Order as long as I can remember...” she said softly. “You see, my brother and I were orphans because Akuma had killed our parents. When it was discovered I was compatible with Dark Boots, I was taken to the Black Order by myself. Being separated from my only blood relative, without the freedom to go outside... to tell you the truth, at first I thought the place was a prison... I hated Dark at first because he was the reason I had been taken away from my brother...” Dark seemed to flinch slightly when she said this, looking away. “I tried to escape so many times that they had to tie me down to a bed. Komui came to the Order for my sake... that’s why I fight for my brother.”   
“Siblings, eh? That’s nice.” Miranda said softly. They looked up at her. “Everyone has bad memories... and here I am acting like I’m the only unlucky one...” She smiled slightly. “I’m going to try even harder!” She said happily and walked away.   
“Good luck!” Lenalee called happily.   
“Hey you, pumpkin head,” A girl’s voice caught their attention. A little girl stood in front of them, sucking on a large lollipop. She wore a white button up shirt with a long frilled collar and frilled sleeves, a black skirt that ended a little above her lower thighs, knee length stockings that had large black and pink stripes, and black flats. Around her neck was a long red ribbon tied in a neat bow. Her hair was black and spiked up in a punk style. In her hand she held a pink umbrella with a pumpkin topper. “Where can I buy a ticket for ‘The Pumpkin and The Witch’?” she asked them.   
“Ah, well,” Allen stood happily. They began leading the little girl to the front of the tent. “If you want a ticket, they’re over here.”   
“You idiot!” They suddenly heard the ringmaster shout. In front of the tent, Miranda sat on the ground, looking as if she had been knocked down. “The show tickets were stolen?!”  
“I-I’m sorry!” Miranda said quickly.   
“Young lady, please wait here,” Allen gently told the girl before he and his three companions rushed to Miranda’s side. “Miranda, what happened?”   
“Allen!” She cried. “Someone bumped into me and stole the basket!”   
“Did you see what he looked like?” Allen asked her. Miranda pointed to a man who climbed onto a roof and began running. Lenalee jumped into action, flying like a bullet into the air with the help of her innocence. “It’s okay, we’ll catch him.” Allen smiled. “Come on Sil!” She nodded and ran after him, leaving Miranda and the little girl alone.   
Lenalee and Dark followed the thief on the roofs of the houses before he jumped down onto the street. The four quickly followed him, running as fast as they possibly could, soon cornering him in an alley. Silver and Dark suddenly looked up and Allen’s eye activated.   
“Shite!” Dark growled as the man in front of them transformed. “It’s a trap!” The akuma cackled evilly.   
“That woman.... She’s already been taken.... By Miss Road.”   
“Road?” Silver frowned. The Akuma took a deep breath and blew a stream of cold air, freezing the entire alley. Another akuma fell from the room and summoned the other Akuma from earlier. Silver and Dark quickly activated for their accommodators, giving them their weapons to fight.   
“Crap.” Allen growled softly, flexing his silver claws. “I have to concentrate or I won’t be able to hit the akuma.” The akuma with multiple faces let out a shrill sound that shattered some ice beneath the two exorcists. The third akuma sent spinning blades at Allen, who quickly blocked it with his arm. He cried out in shock as he suddenly slipped on the ice covering the alley.   
“Freeze!” An akuma shouted as Allen’s legs became enveloped in ice. “Ice Fire!” Allen was hit with a stream of icy air.   
“Master!” Silver cried in panic as her master collapsed backwards, completely out cold. The akuma soon overwhelmed Lenalee and the unconscious Allen.   
\---   
There was three things that Silver registered well at the moment. Pain. Overwhelming pain. She was still inside Allen’s arm... with nails pinning the arm to the wall behind her unconscious master. His stirring was the second thing she soon registered. And the third was that they were not in any place she had ever been before.   
It was very dark with presents and dolls strewn around the area. Multicolored candles floated all around. A little way away from Allen, Miranda was pinned to her clock by candles stabbed into her hands.   
The slowly waking Allen looked up. “You woke up?” A voice asked. It was the little girl from earlier who had asked for tickets. She seemed to have taken Allen’s exorcist coat and put it on, though it was much too big for her. Allen’s eyes widened in shock when he saw the person sitting in the throne she was standing next to. It was Lenalee, but she was wearing a frilled dress and her eyes... her eyes looked empty and doll like...   
“Lenalee!” He cried in alarm. The girl wrapped her arms around Lenalee’s shoulders, happily blowing a bubble with her bright pink bubble gum.   
“Careful, she’s Miss Road’s doll now!” An akuma cackled softly.   
“Road...?” Allen whispered. “You’re...” He fell silent and activated his eye. Silver knew he was looking for an akuma soul... but this girl was not an akuma... she was something else entirely... “You’re not an akuma...” Allen looked at her in shock. “What are you!?” Road giggled softly, smirking at him.   
“I’m a human. Humans and akuma can’t be friends?”   
“Akuma exist to kill humans!” Allen shouted. “They’re weapons made by the Millennium Earl!”   
“Weapons are used by humans to kill humans, right?” Road tilted her head slightly. “Lord Millennium and I are siblings,” As Road spoke, her pale skin turned an ash grey, her blue eyes turned a radiant shade of pirate gold and a row of small pitch black four pointed stars appeared on her forehead. “We are the chosen humans, the true apostles chosen by God.” She smirked widely. “We... are the Clan of Noah.”


	4. The Bad Luck Woman's Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realization that Road Kamelot is a human horrifies Allen, who cannot understand why a human and Akuma work together. Silver tries desperately to protect her injured master, though she herself is injured as well. Along with Road, a new person has entered the chaos, a spirit under Road's employ. When everything seemed hopeless, a new friend saved them with Miranda Lotto's help.

Chapter 3- The Bad Luck Woman's Thank You

Noah.... of course... how could she and Dark have been so stupid? They knew of the Clan of Noah. Or at least... Silver thought they did. It felt as if she knew it in the very back of her mind but until this moment she could not fully remember who or what the Noah Clan was. The memory of who these monsters were seemed to be filling her head and, for a moment, she forgot all about the agony and her endangered master.   
The Noah Clan was a group of super humans who had a special gene activated. This gene was known as the ‘Noah gene’ and supposedly all humans possessed it. They were the opposite of exorcists, using Dark Matter to fight, create Akuma, and destroy Innocence.   
“Mistress Road, you really shouldn’t reveal family secrets to strangers.” A silky male voice suddenly broke through Silver’s thoughts. Road raised an eyebrow and looked up to a young man who had seemingly popped into existence. He certainly hadn’t been there a few moments before, though now he was floating in the air and lounging as if he had been there the entire time.   
The young man had short black hair and bright violet eyes. He looked quite thin and thus appeared a bit fragile looking, though he was a handsome man with a beautiful face. However, Silver could see pure mischievous intent in his eyes and smirk. He wore simple black trousers, a white long sleeved shirt, black dress shoes and a black jacket with gold trims and linings with a purple star on his breast pocket.   
“He’s right Road-tama!” The pumpkin topped umbrella suddenly shouted. “Those aren’t for humans, lero! And taking me without permission is bad, lero! The Earl will punish you!”   
“The Earl will do no such thing.” Road said boredly, still looking at the young man floating in front of her. “And you, Archimedes, are one to talk. You’re not supposed to be outside without supervision.”   
“You’re here. So I’m supervised.” The young man called Archimedes chuckled softly as he landed lightly beside the shorter female. “Besides, I didn’t want to miss out on the fun. The Earl doesn’t have plans for these exorcists though. Are you sure you won’t get in trouble?”  
Silver could sense something off about him as well. He wasn’t an Akuma, that much was certain... however.... He wasn’t a Noah either. No, he was something entirely different. In fact, Silver could sense somewhat of a kinship spirit, though he was most definitely related to Dark Matter and not Innocence.   
The little Noah giggled softly and sat on the arm of the throne Lenalee was sitting on. “It’s just a little drama to make things more interesting. It won’t change Lord Millennium’s plan at all.” A straining sound caused everyone’s attention to be drawn to Allen. He struggled, trying to pull his arm away from the wall it was nailed to. The motion made pain rip through Silver and, if she had a voice at the moment, her scream would have echoed through the vicinity.   
With a final shout of strain and pain, Allen managed to tear his arm away from the wall, much to everyone’s surprise. The arm glowed and Silver appeared, laying beside her injured master, very injured herself. The places where the nails had been in Allen’s arm appeared in wounds on Silver’s torso that bled a neon green substance.   
“Why...” Allen choked out weakly, not looking up at Road. “Why is a human...” Road smiled slightly and walked up to him slowly. Silver watched her, trying to gather the strength to sit up and fight on her master’s behalf. Road kneeled down in front of Allen, her golden eyes shining in the candlelight as she tilted her head slightly.   
“You still can’t believe I’m human?” she asked in a very amused tone. Before either Allen or his Innocence could react, Road wrapped her slender arms around Allen’s shoulders and brought herself closer to him. “I’m warm aren’t I?” She inquired softly. “This is how it feels when a human touches another human, right?” Allen’s eyes seemed to widen at this, his body trembling slightly. “I am Road Kamelot... a genuine human.” Silver began struggling into a sitting position. No one.... Especially not a Noah... no one was going to touch her master... her Allen...   
“Even though... even though you’re like other humans...” The exorcist choked out, his body trembling from the pain and frustration of the moment. “Why...?” Road did not answer, continuing to lean against Allen with her arms wrapped around him.   
At last, Silver managed to stand, though shakily at that. Her own arm transformed into the same silver claw Allen used to fight and she made a movement to cut Road... however a look from Allen made her freeze a foot away from the girl’s head. She panted heavily, wanting so badly to destroy this inhuman child and get him away from her master. “Even though you’re the same as other humans!” Allen continued, looking as if he were on the verge of tears.   
“The same?” Road finally spoke, seeming completely indifferent to the fact that a deadly weapon was inches away from her head and, with one movement, could mean her end. “Well... that’s not quite right.” A terrifying smirk suddenly stretched her features and she grabbed Silver’s arm, pulling it down sharply so that it hit her square in the head. Silver and Allen both stared in pure shock and horror at the female Noah who collapsed limp onto the ground.   
“She... She did that to herself...?” Silver whispered weakly, confusion written across her pale features. She fell limply onto her knees beside Allen, her legs unable to keep her up any longer. Her silver eyes were drawn to Archimedes as he let out a laugh of amusement. Why was he laughing...? Did he not say this girl was his mistress? Why was he laughing at this?  
Road’s hand suddenly reached up to grab Allen’s shirt and she pulled herself upwards to meet his gaze. Her face... was only black muscles and eyes staring piercingly at him. “You see...” the thing that was supposed to be Road spoke. “We inherited superhuman genes from Noah, the greatest Apostle. So I’m not the same. I’m different from you inferior humans!” As she spoke, her skin repaired itself and her face returned to normal.   
She released Allen and stepped back, floating a little bit off the ground and away from Allen, the sleeves of the coat she took from him billowing in nonexistent breeze. The candles floating around her sharpened to a point and aimed at Allen before launching at him. They stabbed into the wall around him... and two screams echoed through the area as two candles connected with Allen and Silver. The white haired boy clutched at his eye which gushed dark crimson blood through his fingers and his Innocence clutched her stomach, a pool of her neon green blood spreading on her white dress.   
Miranda screamed in horror, turning her head away from this scene, tears streaming down her face. The two white haired children fell against each other, weak and injured, their bodies starting to give way to the immense pain they had been subjected to. Road’s laugh tore through the darkness as she amusedly watched them, soon joined by Archimedes’ as well.   
“We don’t think anything of killing inferior humans.” The black haired male smirked widely, violet eyes shining with sadistic amusement at the display. “I hate this world, corrupted by lowlifes. All inferior humans should die!”  
“God desires death for this world.” Road giggled sadistically, Allen’s coat sliding off of her shoulders and onto the black ground below her. “That’s why he provided us and Lord Millennium with Akuma.” She wrapped her arms around Archimedes’ slim waist, leaning against him as she giggled. He wrapped a protective arm around Road’s shoulders, the smirk never leaving his lips.   
Somehow, miraculously, Allen managed to stand up and glare at the two, pulling Silver to her feet as well. “That isn’t God...” Silver choked out softly. “That isn’t anything like God!”   
“Either way, it’s fine. Right?” Road smiled, seeming very amused that the two could still stand and that they were still fighting at all. Silver turned her arm into a cannon and pointed it shakily at Road, Allen’s uninjured eye going to her. “Are you going to kill me?” Road asked playfully.   
“I have to... defeat you...” Silver glared at her with pure hatred. She hurt Allen! She dared to hurt her master! She had to die!   
“You can’t kill me.” The moment Road finished speaking, the three Akuma with her sprung into action.   
“Ice fire!” The largest Akuma shot a stream of ice at them, blocked by Silver jumping in front of Allen.   
“Wind Ambush!” The second Akuma whipped up a storm, pushing the two of them back slightly.   
“Pang Voice!” The final Akuma let out a piercing scream that made Silver’s head feel like it was going to explode. The Innocence was knocked back with Allen, the two of them slamming against the wall. Silver fell to her knees and collapsed, her arm returning to normal. The pain finally set in... and her vision faded...   
\---  
The pain was gone... and it was very quiet... was she dead? Had Road killed her... had she failed in protecting her master... “Hello? Are you awake yet?” A male voice asked above her.   
Silver opened her eyes very slowly, blinded by a searing white light for a moment. She blinked quickly until her eyes got used to the immense amount of light and she was surprised to see a young man, who was not her master, looked down at her. She sat up quickly and looked around in a panic, though she immediately relaxed when she saw Allen sitting next to Miranda. Her hair was down out of it’s bun, making her look much younger.   
Suddenly, the Innocence remembered what had just happened and she looked herself over quickly. No wounds.... And Allen seemed unscathed as well. “Hello!” Silver looked over to the voice and saw a young man sitting in front of her, grinning widely.   
He had light brown hair and forest green eyes, and he was rather tall and skinny, much taller than Silver at least. He wore a black dress shirt, black pants with a light green trim, and a dark green trench coat. “Wh-who are you?” Silver asked, though she could sense the familiar aura of Innocence coming from him.   
“My name is Time Record! I’m Miranda’s Innocence!” He said brightly. “If you’re wondering about your wounds, I’ve reversed time temporarily. As long as you’re in here, you’ll be fine. But once you wander too far away from the little dome I’ve created, all your wounds will come back.”   
“I-I see...” Silver nodded slightly. “It’s nice to meet you Time Record... my name is Silver.” Time Record gave her a small wave. Allen stood and walked over to his Innocence, helping her up gently. Her silver eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around him. “I’m sorry... I couldn’t protect you...” She sobbed into his shoulder.   
“Sil it’s okay... you’re doing your best. I couldn’t protect you either...”   
“But-”   
“We’re not safe yet Sil. Outside of this dome, Road still has Lenalee and Dark. We need to save them.” Allen gently wiped her tears away.   
“O-Of course... forgive me, I couldn’t control myself.” She wiped her face and composed herself. “Come, let’s save our friends.” She glowed brightly and transformed once more into Allen’s claw arm. He flexed the silver claws and straightened up. He reared back and lunged, his arm stretching outside of the brightly glowing dome. Once he felt himself grab Lenalee and Dark, he pulled his arm back.   
“Lenalee? Lenalee!” He kneeled in front of her. No response... He quickly took her wrist in his other hand and felt for a pulse, sighing in relief when he felt it going strong. She was alive! Allen waved his hand in front of Lenalee’s face. Miranda walked up to them slowly.   
“A-Allen... is Lenalee...?”   
“It’s okay.” Allen smiled up at her. “She has no external wounds, Probably, the Akuma’s sound wave cause some sort of nerve paralysis.”   
Silver shook Dark, trying to get him to wake up. Time Record sat with her, curiously looking at the other male.   
“Dark... Dark wake up...” Silver murmured. “Dark please...” Both Dark and his accommodator opened their eyes slowly.   
“Huh...?” Lenalee asked softly. “Allen?”  
“Lenalee!” Allen said gleefully as she slowly flexed her hand. Dark slowly sat up, a hand on his head as he groaned softly.   
“Dark!” Silver grinned widely and hugged him. The taller innocence chuckled softly and hugged her back.   
“Lang time nae see.” He smiled slightly.   
“How do you feel?” Silver looked up at him quickly, examining him fretfully.   
“No bad, hou's yersel?” Dark pulled away slightly and looked her over as well, searching for wounds or anything to signal that she was hurt.   
“I’m fine...” She smiled. “O-Oh! Dark, this is Time Record. The newest innocence.” Time Record grinned and waved happily.   
“Howdy! Nice to meet you Dark!”   
“Gled tae meet ye.” Dark grinned before all three of them stood.   
“H-How is this possible?” Miranda asked, still looking very worried. Allen stood and smiled widely at her.   
“We were saved by Time Record. Your innocence. If it wasn’t for you, he would have never been activated.” Time Record giggled softly at the mention of this, looking extremely pleased.   
“M-Me? M-mine?” Miranda stammered quickly.   
“The innocence you activated, Time Record, he rolled back the time when we were injured by the attacks.” Allen explained, looking up at their glowing surroundings. Time Record happily walked up to his accommodator and hugged her tightly. She stiffened for a moment at the sudden contact, but relaxed when she felt the soothing presence he exhumed.   
“Thank you for activating me Mistress.” Time Record pulled back and smiled widely at her.   
“Th-thank you...?” Miranda whispered in surprise.   
“Yeah, thank you Miranda. For saving us.” Lenalee stood, giving Miranda a kind smile.   
“M-Me...? To me?” Large tears began to roll down her cheeks as the words seemed to register for her.   
“Thank you miss Miranda...” Silver nodded to her. This woman had helped her and, more importantly, her master get back on their feet. Now they could get back into the fight and defeat the akuma and their masters. Miranda fell to her knees and sobbed, seemingly overwhelmed by the sudden thanks. Time Record held her close and let the black clad woman sob into his chest.   
“You four go ahead, I’ll keep this up and keep Miranda safe.” He told them. Allen and Lenalee nodded. The two innocence activated, transforming into their accommodations weapons. Lenalee jumped into the air.   
“Waltz! Cutting-wind!” She shouted and kicked up a very strong wind that went outside the dome. They heard the Akuma cry out in shock and pain at the sudden wind. “Allen! Now!”   
“Right!” Allen jumped into the air, launched forward by Lenalee’s wind storm.   
“Where are you!!! Exorcists!!!” The akuma with multiple faces shouted in frustration. Allen landed on it’s head and transformed his arm into a cannon and pointed it at the creature.   
“Here!” The akuma froze in fear and screamed in agony as Allen destroyed it.   
“You bastard!” The ice akuma shouted angrily and shot ice at him.   
“You little...!!” the second akuma snarled as it launched blades at him. Lenalee quickly pulled Allen out of the way. They grinned widely at each other.   
“Lenalee!” Allen cried. They landed in the midst of Lenalee’s storm, glaring at their enemies.   
“Oh?” Archimedes smirked widely, floating in the air once more as his little mistress stood on the pink umbrella, flying beside him. “Exorcists sure are interesting.” He chuckled softly.   
“Road!” Allen shouted angrily, readying his canon. “I challenge you!”


	5. Chapter 5- The Bookman and the Exorcist’s Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver and Allen recover from Road Kamelot's attack and meet two more new faces. A man named Bookman and his beautiful Innocence Heaven's Compass. The white haired children are reminded of why they fight on their chosen path when a group of Akuma attacks them during their walk in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter at last! Are you guys enjoying this? I really hope you are ^^

Chapter 5- The Bookman and the Exorcist’s Coat

Sunlight streamed through the hospital’s window, glittering off of Silver’s hair and eyes. Her slender fingers gently stroked her master’s hair as the boy slept soundly on her lap. The poor thing had been through so much...   
The tips of her fingers ran over his cheek, which was still a little bit red from when she had slapped him. A twinge of regret shot through her as this memory came back to her... she had not meant to hit him... but she had been lost in her emotions...   
Tears pricked at her eyes immediately at the thought but she quickly shook her head, taking a deep breath. If her master was upset about her hitting him... he would have told her...   
The door to the bedroom opened just as Allen stirred and yawned widely. He rubbed his eyes as Silver helped him sit up. Komui walked slowly into the room, probably returning from checking on his younger sister.   
“You’re finally awake, eh?” the chinese man smiled slightly and sat beside the Exorcist and his Innocence. “How do you two feel?”   
“So so...” Allen told him with a small smile. “Are Lenalee and Dark... being treated?”  
“Yes.” Komui nodded. “But there’s no need to worry.”  
“What kind of treatment are they receiving?” Silver asked curiously. What sort of treatment did one with nerve damage receive? Komui smiled slightly as he explained,   
“It’s called acupuncture. It’s a needle treatment from ancient China.”   
“Is that so?” Allen seemed to be unsure about this treatment. Then again, Silver thought to herself, her master was not fond of needles, and thus neither was she. It was strange to think that their friends were being treated with such a tool.   
“Are you afraid of it?” Komui laughed lightly at Allen’s expression.   
“N-No...” Allen lied quickly, shaking his head slightly.   
There was a silence, where only the sound of the birds singing could be heard from outside the window. Light from the rising sun filtered through the glass, lighting up the small room with a soft orangish yellow light.  
“May... May I ask you something...?” the white haired teenager asked softly, breaking the silence. Komui looked up, a bit surprised, the sunlight reflecting off of his glasses and hiding his eyes for a moment.   
“Go ahead.”   
“Sir, why did you come from the Black Order, even though you’re so busy?” Silver wondered this too. Last they had seen Komui, he was almost hidden by a giant pile of unfinished paper work. It was almost a wonder that he had even been able to escape the office. Surely his colleagues in the Science Division were not at all happy with him leaving. “It wasn’t just because of me and Lenalee, was it?” Komui’s smile faded slightly at the second question. “What... what is the Noah Clan?”  
“That’s what he came to ask me.” Everyone looked over at the voice in surprise. Even Timcanpy fluttered in surprise on the bedside table. Lavi and Tettsui stood against the wall happily. When had they come in? Had the door even opened? The red haired Exorcist smiled widely.   
“Noah isn’t mentioned anywhere except in his historical events, it’s a groundless clan name.” He began to explain. “Their name often appears in history, but there isn’t anything written down about them. They are the people chosen by the Earl. That’s why you came, yeah?” Lavi suddenly looked extremely proud of himself. “In this world, Bookman is the only one who knows about unrecorded histo--” A boot suddenly connected with the redhead’s face, knocking him back against the wall and making poor little Tettsui squeak in shocked fear.   
“Stop your chattering!” Two people had entered the room. The one who had hit Lavi was a very short old man. He had only a patch of hair on his head that stood up to make the shape of a question mark, and dark black circles of makeup around his eyes, which made him look a bit like a panda. He wore earrings and had a strong nose as well as long pointy ears. He wore the standard Exorcist uniform with what looked like his innocence attached to his fingers.   
A tall, thin woman with pale skin and long black hair that fell down to the back of her knees stood beside him. Her hair was cut in many layers having front bangs up to her eyebrows, then another layer, that reached up to her jaw, and a layer at her hips and a final one at her knees. Her eye colour was the beautiful crimson color of rubies. She wore a black kimono with a rose pattern the same color as her eyes with lace, and she completed the look with a rose in her hair and a lace choker and bracelet around her slender neck and wrists. The woman held a black fan decorated with beautiful crimson lotus flowers in her hand, covering the lower half of her face.   
Her eyes glittered as they fell upon Silver and Allen, before going to Tettsui, who was still pressed against the wall. She folded the fan, revealing her crimson colored lips as she put the fan in a pocket in her kimono.   
As the old man, who Silver guessed must be her accommodator for only an Innocence could be so beautiful, spoke, she moved, no... she glided over to Tettsui and scooped the small female into her long arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Silver guessed that she must be like a mother figure to the little Tettsui.   
“You should know this by now,” The old man said sternly to Lavi, who was sitting up and rubbing his head with a huff. “Only Bookman can reveal information about Bookman!” Both Komui and Allen looked shocked and confused.   
“When did this guy come in?” Allen asked in shock. No one seemed to be able to answer his question.  
“What’s the big deal?” Lavi grinned widely, sitting up straighter. “It’s okay. I’ll take over from you soon and become the Bookman.”   
“Don’t be ridiculous!” The old man leaned in close to his face, making the teenager back away slightly. “It still too soon for someone as inexperienced as you!”   
“You old panda!” Lavi grinned evilly. The old man hit him over the head again, looking extremely annoyed. Allen and Silver watched them curiously, wondering what in the world was happening.  
The tall woman’s ruby eyes fell on them, making them stiffen for some reason. She may have been Innocence, but she radiated authority. Tettsui had nuzzled into her chest, now smiling slightly as she sat in the woman’s arms.   
“Allen Walker...” Her voice was like the silk that made up her beautiful kimono. “The human who is said to be the ‘Destroyer of Time’... yes?” The woman’s master looked over at Allen as his innocence spoke. She gently placed Tettsui back onto the ground, though the small innocence clung onto her, not wanting to be put down. The woman smiled gently, the expression fitting perfectly on her crimson lips, and kissed the small innocence on the head again, leaving another lipstick mark. Tettsui giggled softly and finally allowed herself to be put down.   
“Y-Yes.” Allen replied, nodding a bit nervously.   
“I am called Heaven’s Compass... though you may refer to me as Heaven if it is easier that way.” Allen nodded again and she gave him a small smile. “This is my master,” She gestured to the old man, who raised a hand to her. Heaven fell silent at once.   
“I am Bookman.” The old man introduced himself.   
“Bookman?” Silver asked in confusion on her master’s behalf. She had never heard of such a thing or name before. Lavi had said it earlier as well.... The redhead leaned against the wall, his hands on the back of his head as he grinned at them.   
“We research stuff that doesn’t appear in history, then write it down.” Lavi began explaining, seeming to forget Bookman’s earlier words. He looked up slightly, his green eyes shining. “It’s a troublesome job, you know.” He cried out in pain when Bookman punched him in the head again. “That hurts, dammit!” Lavi shouted, rubbing his head with both hands.   
“Be silent!” Bookman scolded angrily. Silver was extremely confused. What a strange group they were...   
The old man straightened up and returned to a serious expression. “Currently, we are Exorcists with duties.” He walked up to Allen and outstretched a hand. The white haired boy slowly took it and shook it in greeting. “I do not have a name... Just call me Bookman. And my innocence has already introduce herself.” Allen nodded a bit nervously. “Come greet the boy Heaven.”   
The tall slender woman glided forward and offered her hand for Allen to kiss. The boy looked at her hand in confusion then at Silver. She quickly stood and took Heaven’s hand, bowing and kissing the back of the taller innocence’s hand. Heaven smiled, seeming pleased. Allen caught on and did the same, though he remained in bed as he wasn’t sure his legs could hold him.   
Heaven, pleased with the greeting, glided back to Tettsui who happily reached her short arms up. She was lifted up and happily settled in her fellow’s arms, pressing a kiss to Heaven’s crimson lips, letting out a small giggle. Silver blinked in surprise at this. Perhaps their relationship was not as familial as she had originally thought. This was further confirmed when Heaven deepened the kiss a bit and held Tettsui closer. Bookman cleared his throat and the two broke the kiss quickly, looking extremely bashful but pleased with themselves.   
The next day, Allen felt well enough to walk and he went to Bookman with Silver to get their wounds checked. Bookman had all of Allen’s bandages off to examine his injuries. Heaven did the same with Silver, though she had a blanket wrapped around her slender frame so as not to let any of the men see her without her hospital gown on.   
“Your wounds are healing well... it is dark matter, so it should be another day or two until it’s fully healed, but other than that, it is alright.” Heaven told her with a small smile. Silver nodded slightly, thankful she wasn’t so badly hurt anymore and turned her attention back to her master as the tall innocence helped her back into her gown.   
“This is strange.” Bookman murmured. “Your left eye seems to have begun healing itself slowly. I don’t think my needles will be needed. He placed a fresh bandage on Allen’s eye. “However, it seems to be cursed.” Allen placed a hand on his bandaged eye.   
“Y-Yes...” He looked down a bit, his eyes shaking a bit. “It’s an injury I got a long time ago when I turned my father into an Akuma.”   
“Anyway, just rest for now.” Bookman told him, his tone a bit indifferent. “Lenalee and her innocence still haven’t woken up or moved. There’s no rush.” The teenager nodded slightly and stood with his Innocence, leaving with her hand in hand. They decided that a walk and some fresh air would do them both some immense good.   
So Silver pulled on her white dress and boots, and Allen his Exorcist uniform. Lavi and Tettsui joined them as they wend outside into the town they were in.   
“Looks like they’re having some kind of festival, eh?” Lavi grinned widely as they walked through the sunset lit streets, Tettsui skipping happily beside him, her cape fluttering  
“Yeah?” Allen smiled slightly. Lavi turned to look at Allen as they walked.   
“How old are you?” He inquired suddenly.   
“Fifteen.” Allen said in surprise, tilting his head in surprise.   
“Aha!” Lavi laughed loudly, pointing at himself. “I’m your big brother! I’m Eighteen!” He tilted his head, examining the younger Exorcist with his bright green eyes. “Fifteen huh... with that white hair, you look older.” Allen sweat dropped slightly as Silver giggled softly in amusement before she could stop herself. “Ah, about me, there are some people who call me, ‘Junior’, but ‘Lavi’ is fine.” Tettsui curiously looked up at Allen.   
“Is it okay if we call you ‘Moyashi’?” she asked in a curiously innocent voice. Allen froze and stared at her in shock. Silver’s giggles increased and she suppressed them even more to prevent them from turning into full blown laughter. “Because Yu calls you that!”   
“Yu?” Silver asked in confusion, her giggling fading a bit.   
“Oh?” Lavi laughed lightly. “You didn’t know? Kanda’s first name... is Yu. Y-U.”   
“I-I didn’t know...” Allen stammered, still stiff from being called ‘moyashi’. “Because... everyone just calls him Kanda...”  
“Try calling him that.” Lavi said brightly. “I bet his eyes will open wide!” The younger Exorcist looked down thoughtfully at this. “Though,” Allen looked back up at Lavi as he put his hands behind his head. “I don’t know when’s the next time you’ll see him next... From now on, we’ll all have pretty big missions...”   
“What makes you say that...?” Silver asked apprehensively. The redhead’s bright expression became suddenly serious. It was almost strange to see him like this.   
“The Earl’s doing a serious move against his enemies.” The two silver haired teenagers looked up in shock. “That’s why the Noah Clan appeared.”   
The words Road had spoken to them as she left, echoed through Silver’s mind, ‘Let’s play again sometime, Allen. We’ll have to conform to Lord Millennium’s plan next time though.’ She glanced at her master and, judging by his expression, he was also thinking about the small Noah’s words. What exactly was the Millennium Earl playing at...?  
“Well, that’s just how it is.” Lavi shrugged, putting his hands on his hips. “Don’t worry about it, okay?” He looked at Allen in confusion for a moment, for the boy’s face had darkened. Silver gently placed her hand on his arm.   
“I... I became an Exorcist to destroy Akuma...” He trembled, though Silver couldn’t figure out if it was out of fear or anger. “Not to kill humans...” And, without another word, he began walking down the street.   
“H-Hey!” Lavi called after him. “What’s wrong! Come on moyashi!” Allen stiffened and turned to look at the other, his eye twitching.   
“I’m ALLEN!” He turned around with a huff and began walking once more. “I’m going for a walk, please go back now.” When Silver began walking after him though, “You too Silver... I need some time alone.” And, with that, he walked away down the dimly lit cobblestone streets. Silver blinked in surprise, looking after her master’s fading form.   
“Sheesh...” Lavi muttered. “He really is a kid... You’re not really going to let him go alone, are you?” He looked at Silver, who shook her head and rushed after Allen. He couldn’t be alone right now. It was much too dangerous. Especially now when his eye was damaged....   
She should have chased him sooner, she couldn’t see him now. Where was he? The festival around her was filled with humans, looking at stalls and attractions. There was a crowd of people dressed in peculiar costumes walking past her. Silver stopped and closed her eyes, trying to sense her master in the crowd of humans. She opened her eyes quickly when she sensed his fear. The poor boy must be scared... he had always been able to see which were humans and which were Akuma... but now... Silver ran in the direction she had sensed him in.   
With a jolt of terror, she saw a little girl with her arm morphed into a gun pointing it at Allen’s face. The latter seemed to be frozen in terror. Silver morphed her arm into a claw, but before she could attack, someone landed on the small Akuma, destroying it.   
“What are you doing?” It was Lavi, standing on a large black hammer that must have been Tettsui’s weapon form. Silver returned her arm to normal and threw her arms around Allen, who was still very obviously scared.   
“You idiot!” she cried, on the verge of tears. “You’re vulnerable right now! How could you go off alone like that!” Allen blinked in shock at her.   
“S-Sorry Silver... I was stupid...”  
“You bet you were stupid!” She shouted at him, gulping back tears. Silver hugged him tightly, satisfied when Allen returned the hug just as tight. The hammer became a bit smaller and Lavi steppe towards them.   
“It’s dangerous to be on the main road among so many people...” A giant cannon ball fell next to them with a loud bang, making all three of them jump back in shock. The humans around them screamed and cried out in shock and fear.   
“I-It’s a monster!” a woman cried. A strange Akuma stood on top of one of the buildings beside him. Lavi grinned, spinning the hammer between his fingers as it glowed green and grew to such a size, it was a shock that he was still holding it with only one hands. Allen gaped at it.   
“It got huge!”   
“Lower your heads!” Lavi shouted at them. The Akuma threw another large cannon ball and Lavi swung his hammer like a baseball bat, hitting the cannon ball away with a shout of, “Strike!” He then hit the Akuma on the roof, breaking the surface a bit in the process. Allen and Silver stared at Lavi in pure shock, their mouths wide.   
“He destroyed a building...” Silver whispered. Lavi landed lightly beside him, throwing the hammer over his shoulder.   
“Geez, doing this in town is dangerous,” he laughed as if he had not destroyed a building. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” Lavi looked over at them both. “If we stay here, we’ll be forced to fight.” He offered the handle of the hammer to them, placing the top of the hammer on the ground. “Grab on.” They slowly grabbed on. “Alright Tettsui! Up we go!” On cue, the hammer’s hand began extending so that they were carried with it and out of town.   
They landed in the forest just outside of town. Tettsui returned back to her human form, giggling happily. “You two okay?” She asked the two white haired children, who were panting heavily.   
“Y-Yes...” Silver said breathlessly.   
“Th-that’s pretty amazing...!” Allen looked up, smiling widely. “You two can even fly!”   
“Yes yes!” Lavi laughed. “The extending is quite handy!” Tettsui smiled proudly at her master’s praise.   
“Is she heavy when she’s in that big hammer form?” Allen asked curiously.   
“Not at all!” Lavi said brightly. “She’s always the same weight no matter what!”   
“Cause he’s my accommodator! I’d be REALLY heavy for anyone else!” Tettsui giggled softly.   
“But anyway,” the redhead tilted his head slightly. “What’s up with you?” Allen blinked in surprise at the question. Silver understood why Lavi was asking this. She gently hugged Allen’s arm, making him look over at her.   
“Master... when they become Akuma... you have to fight... or you’ll die...” She murmured softly. Allen looked down at the ground, clearly ashamed of himself.   
“Sorry...” He whispered to his feet.   
“For now, you can’t use that eye to distinguish humans from Akuma!” Lavi scolded him angrily. The younger Exorcist nodded sadly. “Until that eye heals, you have to think they’re Akuma, even if they’re human.” Allen was silent for a moment, looking down. He broke away from Silver suddenly and looked up at Lavi with an expression that looked imploring.   
“It’s not like that!” The whitette cried desperately, wanting Lavi to understand. “There’s no way all humans are Akuma!”   
“You might say that...” Lavi sighed softly. “But actually...” He leaned forward towards Allen. “You’re afraid of humans, aren’t ya?” Allen flinched and looked back down. “Because you can’t use that eye to distinguish Akuma, you can’t tell who’s really human.   
“That may be so...” Allen muttered.   
“Well,” Lavi put a hand on his shoulder in a brotherly sort of way. “If you can’t trust anyone, then you have DIStrust everyone. It’s a mystery who is Akuma and who is human. We have no choice but to fight knowing that.” Poor Allen looked on the verge of tears, seeming more childish than ever. Silver was reminded of when he was a small boy, still crying himself to sleep before he finally accepted Mana’s death... Just as she had when he was a child, she wrapped her arms around her master from behind, giving him a comforting squeeze.   
“What... what do you do Lavi?” Allen stammered, placing his hand on one of Silver’s. Lavi looked down slightly.  
“I think of all humans as Akuma and don’t trust anyone...” He said softly. “The rest of us Exorcists have a big disadvantage. We don’t have that convenient eye like you.” Lavi stood up straighter and looked away. “Akuma hide themselves among humans... We can’t tell just by looking at them who’s an Akuma and who’s not.” He leaned against a tree, facing away from his three other companions. “Me and many other Exorcists... we think of every human as the Earl’s ally.”  
“But...!” Allen tried to argue, but nothing seemed to come. “But... to kill humans randomly...”   
“That’s why I wear this coat, see?” Lavi chuckled, turning back around to face them.   
“So that Akuma notice him.” Tettsui piped up happily. At her words, a memory came back to Silver. Someone had explained that before...   
It had been a bright sunny day, back when Allen and Silver were still training under General Cross Marian and his Innocence, Judgement. They had been walking through crowded streets and Silver had been holding Judgement’s hand, because she had gotten lost earlier that day. Women swooned as Cross walked by, recognizing the General by his black and gold coat. Allen had gotten very confused and had asked Cross why he wore the coat, didn’t it stand out too much? Cross, as usual, had called Allen foolish, which made Silver a bit miffed, but Judgement had squeezed her hand to calm her down. It had not been until later that day, when they had been ambushed by a crowd of Akuma, when the redheaded General had explained to Allen that, unlike him, he couldn’t see which humans were human and which were Akuma. The coat, he said, attracted Akuma to him so he didn’t kill humans willy nilly. Why would it help the Exorcists to hide from invisible enemies? That coat was a target for the Akuma. So that the creatures attacked them first. With the coat, they could be suspicious of all those who approached them. Then their Innocence could help figure out if there really was any danger....   
“Lavi?” Allen’s voice broke Silver out of her memories. “Lavi... aren’t you scared...? Always being a target for Akuma...?” He too, seemed to be remembering his old mentor. Lavi looked at Allen in slight surprise before smiling slightly.   
“Truthfully... I used to be scared of humans... I don’t know if the people I meet today will be Akuma tomorrow.” Allen looked at him in shock. “But that’s not all... there are a lot of kind and gentle people... and you think, ‘He’s a nice guy’, but then it turns out they’re actually an Akuma... It’s a really unsavory thought... But...” He smiled back at Allen and Silver. “There’s no choice but to fight Akuma with all your power.”  
Silver remembered something Judgement had told her when she too, had questioned the flashy exorcist coat. ‘To protect the humans who should be protected... they must make themselves targets... it’s a burden that they must carry... and it is our job to protect them and make sure they can protect regular humans.’   
Silver squeezed Allen’s hand tightly as he trembled. “Over there!” They suddenly heard a voice shout. They all looked around in shock, seeing a crowd of villagers and some police men. “Those boys in the black coat and their girlfriends!” Silver and Tettsui couldn’t help but burst out laughing at this assumption but they quickly composed themselves when the policemen grabbed their masters.   
“W-Wait! We’re-!” Allen tried to protest before a gun was shoved into his face.   
“We’ll shoot if you resist!” Suddenly the policemen was blasted away by a policeman who had transformed into an Akuma. Both Silver and Tettsui quickly activated with their master’s command and began to fight the monsters.   
Lavi destroyed some of the Akuma at the front while Allen blocked the bullets. He quickly turned when one Akuma ambushed him from behind.   
“Master! You need to react faster!”   
“R-Right!” Allen began to swing his claw at the Akuma, destroying them with a shout of effort. He fought with Lavi to destroy each and every one, as the normal humans ran away in terror.   
Soon, all of the Akuma were nothing but dust. “Done and done!” Lavi said happily. Allen whipped around when he heard a scream of terror. An Akuma that looked like a wolf had grabbed a woman.   
“Help me!” she sobbed, tears streaming down her face. “Help me!” Quickly, Allen transformed his arm into a cannon and shot the wolf demon in the head. It fell back limply and the woman, sobbing, ran forward and fell to her knees.   
“Thank you so much!” Allen kneeled down in front of her.   
“Are you alright?” An Akuma’s gun was suddenly in his face. The woman smirked a wide fanged grin. Allen had a sad expression on his face.   
“Too slow.” Silver had returned to her human form and slashed at the Akuma woman. She helped Allen up and gave him a short hug. Lavi and Tettsui ran towards them to see if they were okay.   
The Akuma had caught on fire... a bonfire lighting up the forest around them. “We did it.” Tettsui said in a happy, yet soft voice.   
“Yeah...” The bandage on Allen’s eye suddenly slipped off. He tried to put it back on but it wouldn’t stick. His eye opened slowly and, to everyone’s surprise, it was fully healed. Not even a scar remained other than the crimson one that had already been there.   
“Your eye is healed?” Lavi asked in surprise, grinning widely.   
“Seems like it...” Allen looked at the bandage in his hand.  
Small white drops floated from the air... it was snowing... Tettsui began running around in a circle, trying to catch snow on her tongue. Silver gently outstretched her hand and caught a snowflake on her pale hand, though it melted almost immediately before she could admire its beauty. Allen smiled slightly at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.   
They both gazed up at the night sky and at the snow... and they both knew they would continue down the path they had walked on until now... making themselves targets for Akuma to protect the innocent humans who deserved to be protected....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up soon I think. I'm working on it this week.


	6. Chapter 6- The Leaf and the Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen and Silver are sent on a mission with Lavi, Kanda, Bookmen, and their respective innocence, to investigate an unnatural snowstorm, which could only be the work on Innocence. They meet a young girl and her father who tell them they are in search of finding something called the Leaf of Revival to bring back the dead son. Meanwhile, also searching for the possible Innocence, are three Level 2 Akuma under the command of a Noah named Skinn Bolic and Archimedes. The two groups meet and a battle ensues. Allen and Silver are left unconscious during the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! New chapter! Yay! :D I worked really hard on this one!

Chapter 6- The Leaf and the Sword

The snow billowed around the town, the wind howling like an angry beast. He had to hold the travelling cloak closely to his slim body so that it wouldn’t fly away, though his master, standing beside him holding Lero, didn’t seem at all bothered by the snow or wind, even though he wore no shirt over his muscular chest. He even ate an ice cream as he stood, his white eyes surveying the snow covered town below. Archimedes let out a loud sneeze, pulling his travelling cloak even tighter around himself. God he hated the cold... It was a good thing he couldn’t get sick unless he got hurt by Innocence. But it still sucked immensely. They better find this stupid Innocence quickly so that he could go back home and sit in front of the fire with Master Millennium.   
“It would be great if all this snow was ice cream...” The Noah standing beside Archimedes spoke suddenly, his gruff voice somehow clear through the noise of the wind.   
“Well if you find the Innocence, I’m sure the Earl would make you some.” Archimedes huffed, pulling his hood over his face in an attempt to get the snow out of his eyes, though it didn’t help much. The much taller Noah popped the cone into his mouth and ate it.   
“The Earl only makes Akuma...” He grunted softly. Archimedes took the hint and fell silent, looking back at the town which resembled a bunch of frosted gingerbread houses. They needed to find this Innocence fast....   
\---  
“Cream stew, dumplings, mushroom omelet, ginger roast, fried rice, and a Caesar salad...” Silver stood beside her master as he listed off his desired dinner to the Black Order’s cook, Jerry. The pink haired cook leaned happily against the counter, listening to the white haired boy’s words. “Afterward for Dessert. shu cream, and ten dorayaki.” Allen finally finished, smiling widely.   
“Alright,” Jerry chuckled softly, straightening up. “You want me to make all of those for you?”   
“Yes please!” Allen said brightly, nodding so that Timcanpy fluttered fretfully on top of his head.   
“Anything for you dear?” Jerry looked at Silver with a warm smile as well. The Innocence thought for a moment and thought she might as well get something too, though she didn’t feel hunger or thirst and her energy was replenished by her master sleeping and eating. But it was still really fun to eat. Human food was so interesting.   
“Just some rice balls please.” She told him politely. It was something that Mugen had recommended she try.   
“Alright! I’ll prepare it now.” The cook said happily and went back into the kitchen to make the monstrous amount of food.   
What felt like a short time later, the table in front of Allen and Silver was littered with dirty empty plates. Allen let out a soft burp and smiled widely in satisfaction. “That was really good!” Silver gently took a napkin and wiped some food off of Allen’s mouth.   
“You eat too messily master. You should practice some table manners.” She scolded him gently. Allen laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.   
“I’ll try.” He said a bit awkwardly. Silver smiled and started arranging the empty plates into a neat pile, placing her’s at the very top. She had greatly enjoyed the rice balls. Mugen had been right, they were very tasty and very filling.   
“Man, what an amazing appetite.” Lavi, who was sitting across from them with Tettsui, along with Bookman and Heaven’s Compass, said in shock as he stared at the mound of empty plates. The small old man explained that it was because of Silver. As a parasite type Innocence, she used up a lot of Allen’s energy and so the boy had to eat a lot to replenish it.   
A very tall finder with blue tattoos on his face walked up to them, holding a tray that held a fancy parfait and a bowl of ice cream. “Allen, there’s work for you and Silver.” He told them, pointing with his thumb at the door. “Komui is calling for you.” They nodded and stood, saying goodbye to the other four and rushing to the director’s office.   
“Excuse me.” Allen said politely as he and Silver bowed slightly in respect. They looked up and Allen’s face contorted into shock. Yuu Kanda stood in front of Komui’s desk, his equipment type Innocence, Mugen, standing beside him, her hands on his black clad arm. The taller male glanced at Allen through his dark colored bangs while Mugen looked fully at the two of them. She waved slightly to Silver, though a smile never appeared on her pale features. Silver lightly returned the wave. They were both very painfully aware that their masters absolutely despised each other. Though they themselves didn’t really mind one another. They were quite good friends actually.   
Komui looked up at Allen and Silver, smiling kindly. He held up his blue coffee mug slightly. “Do you mind the cold?” He suddenly asked without any pretense whatsoever. “How about heat?” The two white haired teenagers looked at him in confusion.   
“Either is fine.” They said together is confused voices.   
“I see... that’s good, isn’t it!” Komui said happily, leaning back in his seat. Kanda seemed to frown a bit deeper, but Mugen’s hands, which had just been rested on his sleeve, squeezed his arm, stopping the tall Exorcist from saying anything stupid. “There’s a town with strange weather conditions, where a snowstorm suddenly changes to warm wind.”  
“Strange weather conditions?” Silver tilted her head slightly.   
“It’s probably a phenomenon caused by something other than Innocence, or else Innocence itself.” Komui continued as if there had been no interruption. “The four of you will search for the cause and recover it.”   
“Understood.” Both the Innocence said in unison on behalf of their masters. Kanda glared back at Allen, who looked very exasperated.   
“Master no.” Mugen whispered to him, now wrapping her arms around her master’s long arm. “Restrain yourself.” After a few moments of Kanda staring at the white haired boy, he looked away with a soft,  
“Che,” The four of them left the office, going to the dark tunnels that enclosed some rivers and some boats that would take them to town.   
As they prepared the long boat to set off, footsteps echoed through the dark expanse. Silver looked up and saw Lavi, Bookman, Tettsui, and Heaven who were walking towards them. Heaven was gently carrying Tettsui in her long arms.   
“We’re coming too.” Lavi said happily, waving at them. The four of them climbed into the boat as well.   
“Hi Mugen!” Tettsui said brightly. Mugen nodded in greeting, moving a bit closer to her master. Their hands found one another’s and they held on gently, though neither seemed to be aware they were doing this. It seemed to be subconscious. Kanda glared slightly at the redheaded Exorcist.   
“Depressing...” He muttered. Lavi laughed slightly in amusement.   
“Come on, Yuu, don’t be like that!” Kanda rounded on him, his long ponytail going from his shoulder to his back.  
“Don’t use my first name!” the tall Exorcist shouted angrily.   
“Master, calm down.” Mugen said in her soft japanese accent.   
“Yeah calm down,” Lavi grinned widely. “We’re all friends here.” Allen chuckled and nodded as he pushed the boat away from the stone dock. Silver sat beside him as he stood and rowed the boat. She was reminded immediately of the pictures she had seen of Venice, Italy, of the men standing in a boat with a couple of lovers. Mugen and Kanda could very well play that part, though she knew from what she had seen of them that they had a deeper connection than that... the katana Innocence refused to answer why this was, but Silver knew the connection was there.   
\---  
The landscape rushed by as the train rumbled through the snow. Silver’s eyes watched the snow fall fast from the grey sky, the trees covered in a thick layer of powder. Across from her and Allen sat Tettsui and Lavi who were telling a story about some of their travels. Though both white haired children were dozing off.   
“So this time when we were in China...” Lavi was saying happily, before seeming to notice that Allen’s eyes were half closed. “Hey! Are you listening?” He gently prodded the younger boy’s cheek. Allen looked up slightly before laying his head back on his palm. Silver moved her head from the window to his shoulder for a more comfortable pillow. Poor Allen... he must already be exhausted from being on this mission with Kanda... and he couldn’t even get a nap. “So like, over there, I met this cute girl in Chinese clothes. It was awesome.” Lavi continued, apparently satisfied with Allen being awake. “Even the food was great! And then...!” But at this point, Silver had given into sleep and fell asleep against her master’s shoulder.   
When the train had stopped, and Allen had washed the marker designs, that Lavi had drawn, off of his face, they walked into the snow storm. They carried their suitcases with them as they were buffeted by the snow. A finder was waiting for them outside the train station.   
“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” He bowed to them when they walked forward. “I’m Michael the Finder.” Allen cried out in slight shock when his little golem was blown off of his head by the strong winds, though he quickly caught the golden ball. The finder had hurried with Lavi, Bookman, and their Innocence to the indoors of the train station.   
Kanda and Mugen stood a little away from them, their hair billowing around their faces. They seemed to be looking into the distance as if searching for something in the grey horizon.   
“Are you heading out?” Allen called over the wailing of the wind. The dark haired pair glanced back at him.   
“Mochiron.” Mugen said with a small nod. Silver assumed that that must have meant some form of ‘yes’ as she had added the nod. The shorter Innocence was not even shivering from the piercing cold even though her clothing was quite revealing. The only clothing Silver would have called warm were her long black jacket and knee length boots.   
“That’s why we came here.” Kanda added boredly, one of his pale hands on the hilt of his sword. “What are we going to do here except waist time?” Silver thought he had a point... there was no point in waiting for the snow storm to die down. The faster they found out the source, the faster they could finish this mission. However, her master had a strange expression on his face that was a mixture of worry and confusion.   
“But...” He was quickly interrupted by Kanda once more.   
“You and those guys and whoever else can make snowmen, moyashi. But Mugen and I are leaving.” He said with an air of finality, turning and walking away. Mugen quickly followed, her hand being taken by her master’s as she did. Allen glared and took a step forward.   
“I’m coming too!” He and Silver quickly rushed forward to catch up with the other two. Silver could feel Lavi and Bookman’s eyes boring into their backs.   
Silver was the master of getting lost. But, even this, was too much. Everything around her was white. White sky, white ground, white trees, and the only things that stood out against the snow were the three black figures around her. Allen had a tight grip on her hand and Silver knew that he was scared he’d lose her as she could easily blend into the snow.   
Lavi, Bookman, the finder, and the two other Innocence had joined the four of them. They all struggled against the wind. The redhead stumbled and fell to his knees in the deep snow. “I can’t... keep... walking...” He panted heavily. Mugen suddenly stopped in front of them.   
“Isn’t that...?” She pointed at two figures lying in the snow. It was two people... Allen and Lavi quickly ran forward to check if the people were alive.   
“Hey! Are you okay?” Allen asked worriedly, kneeling beside a man who seemed to be about middle aged or so. Everyone else hurried forward as well. Silver gently lifted up the little girl beside the man. The man groaned softly. “Can you speak...?” The white haired boy asked.  
“My father...” The girl whispered weakly.   
“He’s alright for now...” Heaven told her gently, kneeling beside the man as well. “But it’s best if we get you two into shelter.”   
“There’s an inn close by...” The girl breathed.   
“Then we’ll take you there.” Lavi nodded.   
“Hmph.” Silver looked behind her to Kanda and Mugen, who hadn’t moved forward to check on the two humans. “We’re going.” The samurai Exorcist said firmly and began walking, his Innocence following slowly. “It’s not like we’re here to be all nice and friendly, right?”   
“But....!”   
“Allen. We’ll investigate after we get these two to shelter.” The redhead interrupted.   
“In that case,” the finder stood, looking to Kanda’s retreating back. “I’ll accompany Kanda and Mugen.”   
“Please do....” Silver nodded, holding the little girl a bit tighter. The Innocence could wait for now... these two humans were going to die of hypothermia or something if they didn’t get to shelter soon.   
Soon enough, they had gotten the father and daughter to the nearby Inn and into two beds. A bright lamp stood on the bedside table, bathing the room in a warm orange yellow light. Bookman was seeing to the father, though the girl was sitting up.   
“I’m so sorry.” she told Allen and Silver, her blonde hair falling over her face.   
“Just relax for now.” Silver told her kindly.   
“Thankfully,” Bookman said, straightening up and putting his acupuncture needles away. “There’s no frostbite.” The door opened softly and Lavi walked in with Tettsui, both carrying a tray that included a bowl of creamy soup and a bread roll.   
“The land lady made these!” The little Innocence said happily, giving her tray to the girl while Lavi placed his on the father’s bedside table.   
“Thank you very much!” The girl said with a smile, sitting up a bit straighter so as to eat her soup. “Father, let’s eat.” They heard her say as they walked out of the room.   
“We’ll be outside.” Heaven smiled as she began closing the door behind them. “Call us if you need anything.”   
Closing the door, they left to the Inn’s main room, sitting together by the crackling fire. Tettsui had settled back on Heaven’s lap and Silver sat on the table beside her master. She couldn’t help wonder how Mugen and Kanda were doing... Were they alright...? How were they fairing in the snow...   
“I wonder where those two were going, during such a snowstorm...” Lavi said thoughtfully, warming himself by the fire as the small landlady placed more logs onto it.   
“They were searching.” She told them matter of factly, as if it was obvious. They looked up in surprise. “It’s said to have been here for a long time, the Leaf of Revival.”   
“Leaf?” Lavi frowned, straightening up slightly.   
“She’s talking about the myth of the Mysterious Leaf of Revival.” Bookman told them. “It was said to have been discovered by a hero called Sigmund.” He looked down at the table. “It is said that those who die of unnatural causes, like those who are murdered, or killed by an illness or accident, can be brought back to life by this leaf.”   
“Now and then, people come looking for the leaf.” The landlady told them, standing away from the fire. “Each time they come, the weather gets bad. It’s quite a bother.” she sighed softly.   
“How ridiculous...” Heaven’s Compass sighed softly, shaking her head as the landlady walked out of the room. Lavi looked at her incredulously while Tettsui giggled softly in amusement.   
“You are the embodiment of a Crystal made by GOD and you think a leaf that can revive people is ridiculous?” He asked in shock.   
“Bringing people back from the dead is either impossible or utterly dangerous!” the tall Innocence said firmly. “I would think you would know that, being an Exorcist!”   
“She has a point...” Silver sighed softly, leaning against her master.   
“Does she?” Allen tilted his head thoughtfully.   
“Yes.” She huffed, twirling some of her white hair around her fingers. “You are Exorcists... fighting a man who brings people back from the dead as his weapons...”   
“Yeah.. okay... but maybe it’s the Innocence we’re searching for?” Lavi asked with a shrug.   
“Perhaps...” Heaven shrugged slightly. “We should go searching tomorrow.”   
“Yes, it’s getting late.” Silver stood and smiled slightly. “It’s time for bed Master.”   
“I’m 15! I don’t have a bedtime!”   
“Yes you do. It’s right now. Now off with all of you.” Heaven stood and ushered everyone except her own master to bed. The Exorcists stood and, grumbling, went to bed while the Innocence stayed by the fire.   
\---  
The sky was a bright sapphire blue the next morning, white clouds floating across it. Silver walked onto the fresh snow and looked around with a smile. “The snow storm is over...” She winced slightly as a sudden hot wind flew over her.   
“The wind is kinda warm...” Allen said softly as he walked outside after his Innocence. Some snow fell off the roof, falling on Tettsui’s head. She pouted and rubbed her head slightly, brushing the powdery snow off of her red tinged hair.   
“Where’s Bookman?” Allen asked curiously, looking back at his red haired friend.   
“He’s resting inside,” Lavi shrugged. “He can’t handle these climate changes. Heaven’s in there with him, watching over him.” The whitette chuckled softly, placing a hand on the older male’s shoulder.   
“So, shall we get going?” Silver looked around, closing her eyes and trying to feel where the wind was blowing. She soon opened her eyes, looking off into the direction of the wind.   
“The wind is blowing that way...” She pointed with a tilt of her head. “If Innocence is causing the abnormal weather, it’s probably over there.”  
“Good job Sil.” Allen smiled as they walked forward. The door to the Inn suddenly opened and the little girl from the other night walked out, wearing her pink cloak and hat.   
“Good morning.” She gave them a nod. “Sorry for causing you trouble yesterday.”   
“You’re not going out again are you?” Tettsui tilted her head.   
“It’ll be better if you rest more...” Silver told her a little worriedly. The girl’s father walked out from behind his daughter, holding a pair of skis.   
“We can’t have you taking the Leaf of Revival from us.” He said gruffly. Silver sweat dropped slightly. Did these people really think the Leaf was real....? How could they be so gullible... she couldn’t help but sigh softly. “Let’s go Elda.” The man told his pink clad daughter, giving her some skis. The girl named Elda gave the Exorcists and Innocence a small bow before she and her father skied down the hill together. Lavi gasped when he saw this.   
“That’s cool!” He shouted eagerly, pointing after Elda and her father, acting like a child who had  
just seen a toy he wanted.   
“Eh?!” Allen asked in surprise at Lavi’s eagerness. They managed to get four pairs of skis at Lavi’s insistence. Silver had done something along the lines of this before... but her master hadn’t... She helped her master into the skis before they all rode down the hill. As she suspected, poor Allen had no idea what to do. The Innocence heard him scream as he fell and rolled down the hill, falling face first into the snow beside Elda and her father, who had stopped at Allen’s scream. The other three slid to a stop.   
“Master? Are you alright?” Silver asked gently.   
“Y-Yeah...” Allen sat up, shaking snow off of his head.   
“Thank goodness...” Elda smiled slightly in relief.   
“Uhm...” The white haired Innocence tilted her head as she helped Allen to his feet, brushing some snow off of his shoulders.   
“Yes?” Elda asked.   
“Not even the villagers come this far.... We don’t know how dangerous it might be...” She said matter of factly. “It’s better if you go back.” Elda’s father placed a hand on his daughter’s shoulder, looking firmly at the four of them.   
“So you can take it for yourself? Let’s go Elda.” Allen sighed in exasperation.   
“We’re not searching for the Leaf of Revival.” he said in an annoyed tone, hooking his skis back onto his feet. “I can’t explain, but we’re looking for something else entirely. We’re Exorcists.” He stood up straight and took his ski pole from Silver. “Clergymen that deal with Akuma extermination.”   
` “Exorcists?” Elda tilted her head in confusion.   
“Akuma, eh?” Her father grunted. “There’s no such thing.”   
“You’re searching for a leaf that brings people back from the dead!” Tettsui huffed. “How is that any less ridiculous than Akuma!” There was an uncomfortable silence where they all looked at each other for a very long moment.   
“P-Putting that aside...” Silver awkwardly broke the silence. “I think it’s better if you quit. Something like reviving the dead can only lead to disappointment.” she said softly, thinking of all the Akuma they had seen... poor souls whose families only wanted them back from the dead... “There are people who take advantage of those dreams...”  
“What do you know?!” The father asked angrily, moving forward a bit. But Elda put out a hand to hold him back.   
“Father, stop!” she shouted sternly. Allen looked over at his companions with a small smile.   
“Let’s go everyone.” They skied away from Elda and her father. The wind blew through Silver’s white hair as she slid beside her master on her skis. This was quite fun!   
\---  
At least the snow’s stopped, Archimedes thought dully, as he watched the three Akuma in their human forms, searching for their target. “Still nothing?” The shirtless Noah asked in a frustrated voice.   
“No...” The Akuma that looked like a short portly young man looked up nervously. The Noah roared in frustration.   
“Stop screwing around!”   
“B-But Master Skinn!” Another Akuma that appeared as a tall muscular man said desperately before Skinn kicked him in the back.   
“How bout I kick your ass?” He growled loudly as he continued to beat up the tall Akuma.   
“M-My apologies!” It cried.   
“Stop making excuses and get moving!” Skinn shouted loudly. The spirit hid behind a tree as his master’s anger burst out of him. He valued all of the Noah... but this guy was terrifying when angry... though... he supposed that was to be expected as he was the Noah of Wrath.   
“O-Of course Master Skinn!” the third Akuma, who looked like a beautiful slender woman with long white hair, said quickly and bowed.   
“We’ll search with all our might!” The first Akuma added. The three Akuma slowly walked away to continue searching. Archimedes came out from behind the tree carefully, just in case his master was skill upset. He was panting softly, though he seemed to be rather calmer than a few moments before. Lero flew out of Archimedes’ hand and they approached Skinn together. The tall Noah looked down at the black haired spirit who recoiled slightly.   
“You got something you wanna say?” He grunted softly.   
“Nothing...” Archimedes murmured quickly. He pulled his collar over the lower half of his face and stared down at the snow. He wanted to go home...  
\---  
The snow had started up once more, the hot wind now billowing snowflakes that blew their hair and coats all around their bodies. It was getting increasingly harder to see as they skied through the forest.   
“I wonder if Kanda and Mugen are alright...” Allen said worriedly, looking down slightly.   
“Never mind them,” Lavi sighed softly. “I’m more worried about the finder that’s with them.” Silver looked up, blinking in shock when she saw Elda and her father coming to the top of the hill they had just rode down. She tugged on her master’s sleeve and pointed at the two humans.   
“We should take a break...” Silver said quietly. “At this rate, we’ll have to take those two back to the Inn again.” And she really did not want to that. As much as she enjoyed helping people, they had a job to do and they weren’t going to get anything done if they had to go right back to the Inn. Her companions nodded in agreement.   
About half an hour later, all of them, including Elda and her father, were sitting in a large circular hole they had found. The snow didn’t reach them in here and they had lit a fire so they were plenty warm. Elda had heated up some tea and given a cup to those who wanted one.   
“You’re really prepared!” Tettsui said happily as she sat criss cross beside fire, rocking back and forth gently. Elda shrugged slightly at this.  
“Since my father is always struggling on his own, I have to do things like this...” She filled another cup with hot tea. “Here, father, you drink too.” Elda said kindly, offering the cup to the man beside her. He took the cup with a small nod.   
“Why are we with these people?” he grumbled softly, staring at the tea.   
“You were the ones following us.” Silver huffed softly, crossing her arms over her chest. The blonde girl rummaged through her pack as a silence as thick as butter started. She pulled out a blanket and put it on her father’s lap.   
“Here, father, why don’t you sleep for a bit?” She murmured. “At least until the snowstorm is over....”  
“She really is prepared!” Lavi grinned widely, putting his hands behind his head. He looked over at Allen. “If need be, we could all cuddle up and sleep together.” For some reason, Allen blushed slightly and stared at Lavi in shock. The redhead laughed loudly.   
“I’ll cuddle with you master!” Tettsui said happily, moving to sit on Lavi’s lap, cuddling against his black clad chest. Lavi chuckled and wrapped his long arms around the small girl’s shoulders. Silver smiled and leaned against her master as well. Soon enough, all of the humans had fallen sound asleep, the fire slowly dying as the night dragged on.   
The next day, Allen and Lavi had woken up earlier than Elda and her father. They got ready and climbed out of the hole, looking into the distance as the sun rose over the shining horizon. Though a few moments later, they heard a soft, “Excuse me...” They all looked back and saw Elda, who must have been roused by them getting ready. “Please go on ahead... the two of us will be alright somehow.” She told them softly. Elda gave them a small respectful bow. “I’m so sorry for my father’s rudeness.”   
“It’s okay.” Allen told her gently. But she had not risen from her bow.   
“I do not believe that the Leaf of Revival exists.... But... it’s something that makes my father happy...” Elda sighed softly. “...my father dwells only on memories.”   
“So... the one you want to revive...” Silver tilted her head slightly, trying to understand what this girl was saying. “Is someone in your family...?” The girl turned her green eyes to them sadly.   
“My house... was burned down... we lived together as a family of four, but my little brother was born with bad legs... and he couldn’t get out of the house... after that, my mother went into a coma... Father wouldn’t look at my face... always regretting what happened back then...” She looked back down, fiddling with her pink cloak. “That’s why... I won’t stop my father... I want to let my father chase his dream...” As she spoke, the purple sky was slowly fading into beautiful reds, oranges, and pinks. “Sigmund the Hero was said to have let his own son die over something trivial.”   
“But...” Tettsui started, before Elda cut her off.   
“He was revived when the Leaf of Revival was placed on his corpse.”   
“Let’s go Elda.” Her father’s voice spoke. He had woken up and was walking towards them with their skis.   
“Okay...” They all soon skied away together. Silver was thinking about what the girl had told them... it reminded her so much of her master... so desperate to have his foster father back when he died... so desperate that he had fallen for the Millennium Earl’s trap... She hoped Elda and her father didn’t meet the same fate....   
Silver slid to a stop when she saw three people standing in the shadow of some trees. The others stopped behind her. “What is it?” Allen asked curiously. A tall slender woman with long white hair, wearing a long violet dress, walked out of the shadows.   
“This is really good timing.” she said happily, clasping her hands together. “We seem to have lost our way and I was just thinking, ‘what would we do in a place like this?’”   
“We lost our way because of the dark.” Her tall muscular companion added matter of factly.   
“We won’t get in your way, we just need to get back on our path.” The third person, who was a short man, scratched his head. Silver and Tettsui stiffened. These were no humans...   
“You’re all Akuma.” Allen frowned, watching the three people with his activated Akuma eye. “Aren’t you?” The tall woman sighed, still smiling.   
“Now that we’ve been exposed, there’s no choice.” The three of them contorted grotesquely as they transformed into their Akuma forms. Elda let out a short scream of terror and looked away, squeezing her eyes shut.   
“Those are...!” Her father gasped in shock.   
“Get back!” Allen shouted quickly.   
“Tell me where the Innocence is!” the largest Akuma snarled loudly at them.   
“We wouldn’t tell you, even if we knew!” Lavi smirked up at the demons.   
“What?!” the smallest Akuma hissed as it shot blue energy out of its eyes. The blue beams hit the ground at their feet, knocking Allen to the ground.   
“Master!” Silver cried in alarm, falling to her knees beside her master. Tettsui quickly activated and Lavi began to deflect the bullets.   
“Hurry up and get out of here!” He shouted at Elda and her father. They obeyed without any objections, skiing away quickly. The redhead hit a large snowball at the Akuma that shot at them, knocking it back.   
“You bastard!” The largest Akuma shouted angrily as his companion fell backwards. Silver quickly pulled Allen out of the way as the Akuma shot icicles at them. Lavi grabbed them both, bringing them high into the air on the hammer’s extending handle.   
“Silver! Activate!”   
“Yes Master!” Silver quickly activated, the white haired boy’s arm morphing into his silver canon. He shot at the largest Akuma with a loud battle cry. It fell onto its back, groaning in pain. Lavi brought himself and Allen back down to the ground. The female Akuma flew into the air smoothly.   
“You two aren’t too bad.” she chuckled softly. “But what about the other two?” Her lips stretched into a large smirk as snow shot out of her breast, shooting an avalanche at the two retreating humans.   
“Stop it!” Allen shouted angrily, moving against the snow. He shot at the female Akuma, blowing her up midair.   
“Allen! Behind you!” The teenager whirled around to see the smallest Akuma pop out of the snow with a snarl. He began shooting at the Akuma quickly. But the snow the Akuma was blowing was beginning to overwhelm him, snow covering his shoulders and back.   
“You two go ahead and run!” Allen shouted to Lavi, covering his face from the snow.   
“Master no! Get up!” Silver shouted as he fell under all the pressure of the snow, beginning to get covered by the cold flakes. She quickly deactivated and tried to pull him to his feet.   
“MUGEN!” Silver’s head shot up at the familiar shout. Kanda was in the air, Mugen out and activated. He shot beams of Innocence energy at the Akuma, who screamed in pain and fled quickly. The Samurai Exorcist landed lightly on the ground, Mugen deactivating and landing beside him.   
“Nice entrance!” Tettsui giggled brightly as she deactivated as well.   
“Be quiet.” Kanda said softly, looking away from them. Lavi snickered softly before going to Silver and Allen. Her master was still on the ground, covered in a small layer of snow. But he was out cold...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon, I promise!


	7. The Innocence Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen, Silver, Lavi, Tettsui, Kanda, and Mugen continue their search for the Leaf of Revival, which they assume must be Innocence. They get separated and Lavi, Kanda, Tettsui, and Mugen find the tree and get into a fight with the Akuma. When Allen and Silver get their, the six of them manage to drive off the Akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I finally finished this stupid chapter. Enjoy guys!

Chapter 7  
The Innocence Tree

The snow had gotten worse. Much worse. It billowed around them, making the sky black and making it almost impossible go see. The snow was almost up to Kanda’s knees, and he was the tallest one there. Silver forced her way through the deep snow, remaining by Lavi, who was carrying her unconscious master on his back. She looked up when the white haired boy let out a soft noise, a smile stretching her lips when his silver eyes opened slightly and he raised his head.   
“Master! You’re awake!” It felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest now that she knew he was going to be okay.   
Everyone looked around at the sound of her cry. “Thank goodness, are you okay?” Elda asked worriedly though her father said nothing. Allen hurriedly sat up straight, his legs still being held tightly by Lavi.   
“S-Sorry about this Lavi.” He said quickly. “I can walk by myse-” and then he fell off of Lavi’s back, right into the snow. Silver gently helped him back to his feet and hugged him tightly before letting go. There would be time to fret over him later. They had to keep moving.   
They soon found a lone cabin where they made a fire in the fireplace and Elda gave Silver a blanket to wrap around Allen. She did so, hugging her master again.  
“I-I’m fine Sil.” He smiled. Silver frowned at him. He was shivering and clutching the blanket close to his slim body. Gently, she placed her forehead against his and pulled back quickly.   
“Master! You have a fever!”  
“It would be better to cool you down.” Lavi told him from another chair by the fire.   
“N-No.” he insisted. “I-I’m fine...”  
“Master this is no time to be valiant. You don’t have to push yourself.” Silver said gently, trying to keep panic and worry out of her voice.   
“How pitiful.” They looked up at Kanda, who was sitting in a chair beside what looked like a dining table. Mugen sat beside him on the table itself, her dark eyes reflecting the fire errily. “He couldn’t even defeat one little Akuma, eh?” Kanda’s eyes bore into the ill teenager. “Don’t let them escape next time. Annihilate them.”   
“You really have no mercy, Yuu.” Lavi said with a slight smile. “For your teammates or the Akuma.” Kanda and Mugen both looked at him, the male glaring at the red head for daring to use his first name again. “Where’s Michael the Finder.”   
“Left him behind.” Kanda gave a slightly shrug, his eyes going to the snow covered window. “He’s a Finder after all. He has to take care of himself.” It was at that moment, that the door opened, letting snow into the room as a man walked into the cabin.   
“Michael!” Allen said happily, seeing the Finder brushing snow off of his shoulders and head.   
“Great timing!” Lavi laughed, “we were just talking about you!”   
“I saw the light from the cabin.” The Finder smiled, securing his back a bit on his back.   
“Good thinking!” the redhead said happily as they all stood to move closer to Michael. Allen walked up to him happily, a wide smile on his face.   
“That’s a relief!”   
“Thanks.” the Finder said gratefully. Kanda and Mugen were once again one of the only people who hadn’t stood up to greet Michael. Elda and her father had also not gone over, though they had no reason to as they did not know who he was.   
“Any sign of the Akuma near the cabin?” Mugen asked the Finder in a voice that sounded bored to Silver. Michael only shook his head with a small sigh.   
“Did they go on ahead?” Kanda asked, standing immediately, grabbing the sword leaning against the table. His arm paused in a bent form and Mugen held onto it, hopping off of the table. “We’re going too. We’re gonna get the Innocence before them.”  
“Yu, I’ll go with you.” Lavi said at once, his small Innocence nodding frantically. Elda’s father moved forward as well, despite her soft protests.   
“You want another disaster?” Kanda asked a bit angrily, glaring at the man.   
“Don’t worry about me,” He grunted in reply. Silver quickly moved away as Elda hurried forward.   
“If father is going, then I’m going to!” Mugen looked between the two humans with a raised eyebrow.   
“Is it alright if your daughter gets involved?” the father looked suddenly unsure.   
“Going through a snow storm at night is dangerous!” Allen shouted, glaring at the taller Exorcist. He gasped when Lavi suddenly ruffled his hair.   
“Then Allen and Silver can stay here and house watch!” He laughed in amusement. “It’d be tough on your body, right? Watch over these two okay?”  
“O-Okay.” He nodded slightly.   
“And Silver, watch Allen.” Lavi told her. “Don’t let him overexert himself.”  
“I will, don’t worry about that.”   
“In that case, I’ll stay too.” Michael raised a hand slightly. Elda’s father sat down reluctantly,  
looking back out the window. Silver glanced at Mugen and Kanda. They were whispering softly to each other, though she was standing fairly close to them and could catch some of what they were saying.   
“Can you walk through the snow?” Kanda whispered to his Innocence, his head lowered so that they were eye level. “You’re short. It’ll probably be hard.”   
“I’ll be fine Master.” She whispered back gently. But he gave the slightest shake of his head and looked at her pointedly.   
“I’ll carrying you. You can sit on my back. It’ll be good for vantage too.” Mugen seemed to see that it was no use arguing against her master. She gave a soft sigh and nodded. The dark haired Innocence climbed back onto the table as Kanda turned his back to her. She wrapped her slim arms around her master’s shoulders and then latched onto his waist with her legs, leaning her head on his back. Kanda walked to the door as if he wasn’t carrying a small female on his back. Lavi and Tettsui quickly followed.   
“We’re off!” Lavi and Tettsui said happily in unison as the four of them left. Snow flew into the warm cabin for a moment before the door closed and left the rest of them in silence with only the howling of the wind as company.   
Silver snapped out of her daze and quickly ushered her master to a chair and wrapped him tightly in a blanket. She absentmindedly pet Allen’s white hair as she stared out the window. She wondered if they would be alright... out there in the snow....  
\---  
It was silent inside the cabin. Silver wasn’t entirely sure how much time had passed... but it had certainly been awhile since their four companions had left to beat the Akuma to the Innocence. Elda and Michael sat by the fire, her father standing and looking out the window. Silver had made Allen sit in a chair near the fire, wrapped in a blanket. He looked quite pouty, almost like a small child who was being forced to go to bed when he wasn’t tired. A small smile stretched her lips at the thought before she looked over at Elda’s father. She did not like the look on his face....   
Slowly, taking her hand away from Allen’s hair, she walked over to the tall human. “The thing at the end of this journey... is most likely not the Leaf of Revival... it is probably the same substance as me... Innocence...” the man glanced at her. “Even if you find it... you will not be able to revive your son.” He immediately looked away from Silver. “The Akuma will definitely be lying in wait for another attack, so please, turn back...”   
“Father,” Elda suddenly moved forward. “Father, let’s go get some rest so we can leave  
tomorrow.” She seemed on the verge of tears. Allen looked up at her in surprise.   
“Elda-”   
“Please... let us go...” She said softly. No one said anything after that. After quite a long time, Michael suggested they go to bed and everyone agreed. Silver sat against the wall and made Allen rest his head on her lap so he didn’t have to rest his head on the cold floor. She closed her eyes and gently placed her hands on her master’s head. Silver did not sleep of course, but it was rather nice to shut down for a bit and think of nothing. So she enjoyed sleeping, though not all of her fellows did.   
Somewhere in the middle of the night, a gasp woke all of them. Elda was sitting up and looked around, looking scared. For a moment, Silver thought the girl had just had a nightmare, however... she then noticed that Elda’s father was not among their number anymore. They all stood immediately and, Elda pulling on her cloak and hat, ran outside into the snow storm.   
Allen’s silver eyes followed what looked like ski tracks. “Elda, please wait inside.” He told her sternly. Silver nodded in agreement.   
“We’ll go after him, you go back inside.” But the blonde girl shook her head quickly.   
“I’ll go too!”   
“But-”  
“I don’t want to give up anymore!” Elda cried, interrupting Allen quickly. “I regret not saving him back then, I don’t want that again!”   
“Elda...” Silver was taken aback by this. That was a thought she was accustomed to... regret... regret that she couldn’t save her master when he had made that fatal mistake that almost caused him his life... regret that she couldn’t ever replace what Mana had been for Allen....   
“If I hadn’t stopped father back then,” Elda continued in a whisper. “He wouldn’t be suffering so much... Even I... I didn’t realize how much pain it would cause to leave my brother behind...”   
“I understand.” Silver told her softly, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. The girl looked at her in surprise and she smiled. Allen nodded and looked up as Timcanpy flew off of his shoulder and into the dark sky.   
“Tim!” he called. “We’re counting on you!” Timcanpy seemed to nod and flew away to search. Silver hoped that everyone was alright... the wind howled around them like a great beast... threatening to swallow up them and their friends. 

\---  
Mugen didn’t know how much more of this she could take. The wind pushed against the four of them, making it more than difficult to walk. She had gotten off of her master’s back so that he could protect his face against the snow with his long arms. Their coats and capes flapped around them and the long hair whipped around Mugen and her master’s face. They had reached a dark cave, where, oddly enough, the wind seemed to coming from. As if something did not want them to enter inside.   
“Try going in!” Lavi practically screamed over the wind.   
“Easy for you to say!” Kanda called loudly back to him, lowering his arms for a moment. “We can’t get near it like this!” Tettsui activated for her master and Lavi spung the hammer over his head.   
“Wood seal!” He slammed the hammer on the ground as hard as he could and a bright crimson symbol spread from where the hammer hit. A blast of red life came from the symbol and parted the dark storm clouds. Mugen looked up in surprise as the wind slowed to a stop when the clouds vanished. She could see the sky as navy blue as her master’s hair and the stars glittering beside the moon. Shadows spread from them as the light of the moon hit them. “It affects and moves things in accordance with nature.” Lavi explained their silent questions. “It’s one of my special moves.” He grinned as Tettsui deactivated. “Let’s go in while we can.” Kanda nodded and protectively took his Innocence’s arm as they walked in all together.   
The cave was very dark... there wasn’t any light for what seemed like forever. It would have been silent if it wasn’t for their footsteps in the snow and their soft breathing. Mugen knew she should not be scared. She was experienced in this... but she couldn’t help being filled with a sense of foreboding. A bright light suddenly shined for the tunnel they were going down. They all looked at each other and began to run towards it, foreboding and excitement coursing through them.   
Inside a large chamber that was open to the dark sky above, stood an enormous tree. It’s leaves seemed to glow with a strong green light and even the trunk seemed to shine. Mugen slowly followed her master inside, looking up at the tree in wonder. Tettsui stopped beside her. They glanced at each other, sharing a silent confirmation that they both sensed the same thing. Kanda slowly moved closer to the tree, his dark eyes scanning it.   
“Master,” Mugen said immediately, breaking the silence of the tree’s chamber. “Be careful.” He only nodded and slowly outstretched his hand to place it on the glowing trunk. However, the minute his hand connected with it, a red light hid him and made him fly back, sliding on the ground before coming to a stop. Mugen was at his side at once, kneeling beside him.   
“Ow..” Kanda muttered in frustration, propping himself up on his elbow.   
“Are you alright, Yu?” Mugen murmured gently, brushing some hair away from his face as she helped him sit up. The dark haired Exorcist nodded slightly, knowing that she only used his first name when she was really worried about him.   
“It exists...” A voice said behind them, making them all look back in shock. There stood the little girl’s father, staring at the glowing tree as if transfixed. “The Leaf of Revival... It exists! It really exists!” He ran forward before any of them could say a thing. “With this, Jacob... Jacob can be brought back!” But the red energy threw him back as well, allowing no one to go near it. However, this didn’t seem to deter him... he stood and ran forward again.   
“Stop!” Lavi shouted to him. “It’s dangerous!” The man was thrown back against the wall, falling to his knees.   
“Mugen,” Kanda stood with her help. “Activate.” She nodded and her body glowed brightly as she vanished into the glittering katana that Kanda had unsheathed. The blade began to glow brightly. A beam of red energy flew at Kanda, as if the tree sensed it was being attacked, but the sword sliced through the energy, stopping it from actually reaching its wielder. Tettsui activated as well and with a shout of,   
“Wood seal!” He tried to slam his hammer into the ground but the energy wouldn’t allow him to. “It’s no use!” Kanda, however, did not listen. He kept slowly inching forward and as chunks of ice flew at him, he gracefully front flipped into the air and sliced his sword through the air.   
For a moment... there was nothing... then, a slice appeared on the trunk of the glowing tree... and it slowly fell, the right green leaves becoming orange and withered. In the center of the tree, was a fragment of Innocence, not yet with a human form.... It was in its original form, a glowing green cube with glowing gears around it... It sat in the center of the sliced trust, completely silent and harmless now that it could not attack them.   
Mugen deactivated and gently lifted the Innocence fragment, feeling the warm melt throughout her body. The Innocence recognized a fellow... and it was calm now. Though it could not speak, she could sense that it would cause no harm now that it knew they were friends and not enemies.   
“The Innocence has been recovered.” Kanda looked back at his red haired companion. “Let’s go back.” They heard the leaves crunch and saw Elda’s father walking up to them. He outstretched a gloved hand.   
“Hey, hand that over.” He glared at Mugen who instinctively held the Innocence closer to her chest. “If I’m going to revive Jacob, I need the Leaf of Revival.” Kanda stepped in front of his Innocence, hiding her and the fragment from the man’s view.   
“This isn’t the Leaf of Revival. It’s Innocence.” The man rushed forward and grabbed Kanda by the collar, looking at him with wide crazed eyes.   
“Give it to me anyway!” Kanda growled and threw him off.   
“No!” He shouted. Mugen peaked around her accommodator to look at the human on the ground.   
“This Innocence... doesn’t have the power to revive the dead...” She said softly. “Give it up. No Innocence can revive your son.” At her words, the man looked down slightly, his lip trembling.   
“Unfortunately,” Lavi sighed softly. “It’s just as she says. Are you satisfied now?” he looked at the fallen tree. “I don’t know why, but... Innocence ended up lodged inside this tree and made the leaves shine. Many thought it was the same tree as in the legend and thus came to pick its leaves. If that happened, the tree would have died. That’s why, whenever people came, the Innocence turned the wind hot, or summoned a snowstorm.”   
“The Innocence was protecting the tree...” Tettsui murmured, her crimson eyes looking at the fragment resting in Mugen’s pale hands. “Although... in the end, it couldn’t protect it anyway.” Kanda let out a soft, ‘che’ noise and turned, taking one of Mugen’s hands as she tightly held the Innocence fragment in the other.   
“Let’s go.” He said gruffly and the two of them began walking.   
“Kay!” Tettsui said, suddenly bright and peppy again, as she and Lavi followed the dark haired pair out of the dark cave.   
Outside, the sun had finally come out, making the sky a lovely shade of blue, fluffy clouds floating across it. “It’s finally sunny!” Lavi laughed happily, looking at the sky. Mugen suddenly stiffened and gripped her master’s arm. She shoved the Innocence into her master’s pocket and activate as he pulled the katana out. A little too late, Tettsui also sensed the danger and activated for her master.   
The three Akuma from before exploded out of the snow, leering evilly at them. “Hand over that Innocence!” The largest Akuma snarled.   
“Could you step back for a second?” Lavi asked Elda’s father as he lifted his hammer slightly. The japanese Exorcist raised his katana and glared at the monsters.   
“We can’t give it to you Akuma. You won’t get away this time.” The female Akuma smirked widely and raised herself up, snow shooting out of her breast at the Exorcists in front of her. But Kanda sliced through it as if it was nothing. “We’ll get that Akuma first!” He growled angrily.   
“I got it!” Lavi grinned widely as he swatted the snow away with his hammer. The redhead ran forward, nimbly dodging projectiles the smallest Akuma was throwing at him. “Grow! Grow! Grow!” With each shout, the hammer tripled in size until it seemed almost too big for him to able to hold, though he had no trouble. He swung it effortlessly at the Akuma, slamming the hammer into its face. It flew back, knocking the largest Akuma back with it and they both fell into the snow. The female Akuma had managed to avoid it.   
“How pitiful.” She said in a frustrated voice. A gale of snow flew from her as she faced her fellow Akuma. The two Exorcist looked up in shock, rooted to the spot.   
“What’re you doin?!” the largest Akuma shouted loudly at the female.   
“Stop it!” The other shouted. The three Akuma was obscured for a moment... before an Akuma stepped out. The female Akuma had changed her form and the other two had vanished. Kanda’s expression hardened.   
“I see.” he looked the female Akuma over. “She absorbed her fellows and became stronger.”   
“She’s more merciless than you are.” Lavi joked, smirking at the Akuma. Mugen hardly thought this was the time for jokes.   
“Now,” the Akuma drew herself up impressively, bearing her new silver claws. “Hand over the Innocence!” Lavi and Kanda quickly jumped out of the way of projectiles that had come from her breast and cannons on her back.   
“She’s become a little more annoying!” Kanda said as he landed back on the snow and began slashing at more projectiles. He cried out in shock when someone suddenly had their arms under his own, restraining him. It was Elda’s father! “What are you doing?!” He shouted in alarm.   
“Hand it over!” The man shouted at him.   
“Let me go!” The Akuma smirked and drew herself back as she prepared to shoot.   
“Eat this!” She shouted, shooting icicles at the restrained Exorcist and human.   
“Yu!” Lavi shouted in alarm when Kanda and Elda’s father were thrown back.   
“Give it! Give it to me!” Elda’s father shouted. If Mugen had been in her human form, she would have glared at him in exasperation. How could he be so stupid?! They had already explained that the Innocence couldn’t revive his damn son! And he was still trying to get it! Making it harder for her master to fight the stupid Akuma!   
Said Akuma shot some sort of bright blue energy out of the bottom of her body. Immediately  
Lavi’s feet froze to the snow and Kanda’s legs did as well.   
“Shit!” Kanda shouted, trying to dislodge his legs quickly but to no avail. Mugen quickly deactivated and tried to help get his legs free, but she couldn’t do much either.   
“We made it!” A familiar female voice suddenly shouted.   
“Silver! Activate!” Allen ran out of the forest, aiming his cannon arm at the female Akuma. “Take this!” He shouted, shooting at the Akuma who stumbled back.   
“Allen!” Lavi cried happily, grinning widely.   
“Moyashi!” Kanda shouted at the white haired teenager. “Shoot my legs!” Allen actually froze in shock. “Hurry up! Mugen! Activate again!” Mugen quickly nodded and went back to her sword. The teenager quickly shot at the ice at Kanda’s feet to free him.   
“Yo! Allen! Over here too!” Lavi called, waving his arm at the boy. Both were soon free, jumping to their feet and running at the Akuma again. They all ran at her at the exact same time.   
“Shit!” she shouted in terror. All at once, the Akuma was sliced, hit, and shot, making an explosion shoot out from where they all were. All that remained of the female Akuma... was a large crater. The three Innocence deactivated and hugged, happy that the mission was finally over.   
“I beg of you...” Elda’s father once more stepped forward, making all of them turn around. “Give it to me...”  
“Still asking for that?” Mugen sighed exasperatedly. “He’s been asking non stop since we found the Innocence.” she told the other females. “Even during the fight!” Silver and Tettsui sighed and rolled their eyes.   
“I want to revive it... my son’s life... I want to get him back!” The man shouted at them.   
“I’m sorry...” Elda whispered from where she stood beside the Finder. “Because I stopped my father back then... I didn’t think you would suffer so much father...” She looked down, tears in her eyes. “That’s why I wanted to do as you wished... Even though I knew there was no Leaf of Revival...” Allen and Silver walked forward together.   
“The one you should be saving... is Elda.” Allen told her father sternly.   
“You do nothing but chase after your son... But you never see her! Would it make any difference to you if she were alive or dead!” Silver shouted at him, making Allen look at her in surprise. He obviously hadn’t expected her to feel so stronger about this.   
“I’m fine...” Elda slowly walked up to her father. “You’re the one who’s been suffering... that’s why... it will be okay, father.” She smiled up at him. He looked at her in surprise for a fraction of a minute... before he gently hugged her and she happily returned the gesture.  
Kanda turned and began walking away with Mugen at his side. “We’ll return to the Black Order with the Innocence.” He said softly.  
“Hey, don’t you wanna go back together?” Lavi asked in confusion.   
“I’ve had enough of this ‘field trip’.” Kanda replied sulkily and walked away with Mugen holding onto his sleeve. Lavi turned to the others.   
“Let’s go then.” He grinned.   
“Okay!” Tettsui said happily while the other two nodded. It was about time they went home... Silver was determined to get her master in bed with some tea so he could rest. He still had a small fever and it wasn’t good to just work through it.   
“Shall we go back too?” Elda’s father asked her. She smiled widely and nodded. “Mother is waiting.” Silver and Allen watched with a smile. She was glad that Elda’s father was acting better towards her now... perhaps he could truly move on now and they could all live happily together....  
\---  
The train engine whistled loudly as it came into the station. The four Exorcists, the Innocence, and the Finder, were all ready to leave and go back to Headquarters. Elda and her Father had come to see them off.  
“Thank you for everything.” Elda told them with a smile.   
“It was our pleasure.” Silver smiled slightly. “Aren’t you coming on the train with us?”   
“We’re going to rest for a day and then go back.” Elda explained. That made sense, Silver thought, they had been through quite a bit in the past few days. Allen stepped forward.   
“Elda?”  
“Yes?”  
“Those Akuma we fought earlier, they were a spawn of tragedy.” She looked at him in surprise. “Souls that are called back to this world become Akuma.”   
“It can’t be...”  
“It’s the truth.” Allen told her firmly. “The Millennium Earl may appear and offer to resurrect the dead. Please don’t listen to him.” Elda looked a bit scared and worried for a moment, but her father placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled down at his daughter.   
“We don’t wish for such a thing.” He told her. “What I have to do now is live and look ahead with you and your mother. Right now, I just want to cherish the life that’s near me.” Elda hugged her father tightly. Silver smiled slightly. They could definitely move on... she had hope they would. They would not fall victim to the Earl, not as long as they had each other.   
They said final goodbyes and climbed onto the train, getting into a compartment together. Allen leaned his head on Silver’s shoulder, taking a deep breath and finally relaxing. All of their accommodators were exhausted from the mission. Kanda, who had his own compartment with Mugen, fell asleep with his head on Mugen’s lap, Lavi fell asleep against the wall, holding Tettsui tightly, and Allen fell asleep on Silver’s shoulder as she pet his hair soothingly, and even Bookman and the Finder had dozed off. There was a long silence where all the Innocence looked out the window and said nothing so as not to disturb their masters.   
“I hope...” Tettsui suddenly spoke up in a soft voice. “I hope the Millennium Earl does not approach them...”   
“He won’t.” Silver told her softly, knowing she was referring to Elda and her family. “They have each other... they’ll move on... the Earl won’t want anything to do with them.” Tettsui and Mugen nodded in agreement and they all fell silent once more. Silver looked out the window where the bright blue sky and the snow covered trees rushed passed them as the train sped through the countryside. It was finally time to go home and rest....   
\---  
Tettsui watched with soft restrained giggles as Lavi drew on the sleeping Allen and Silver. He and Bookman had woken up a bit ago and Lavi had gotten bored.   
“What do you think of Allen Walker?” Bookman asked his apprentice. The redhead put away the marker and leaned back.  
“Nothing yet.” He smiled slightly at the sleeping teenager, leaned peacefully against his Innocence. “It seems like Allen’s battle will be full of suffering...” he looked out the window and wrapped an arm around Tettsui. “...from this point on...” Bookman looked at him for a moment before nodding.   
“I see.” And the two of them fell silent, watching the landscape roll by. Whatever happened would happen... and their job was to observe.


	8. The Vampire Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission to search for General Cross and his Innocence Judgement leads Allen and Silver to a town in Romania. They are beseeched by several villagers complaining about a “Vampire Problem.” They agree to help and stay the night. That night, they are attacked by a number of Akuma. Lavi, Bookman, and their innocence join Allen and Silver to chase them off, but Allen temporarily loses the use of his left eye that can see Akuma. The next night they all go with a group of villagers to question Count Arystar Krory at his castle who they suspect is a vampire after he attacks one of the villagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm so late! Sorry guys >< I was out of the country all of last week so I couldn't finish this chapter. I'll try to finish another chapter before the end of the week so you guys get two.

The darkness was almost suffocating as they exited the train and stepped into the oddly dark train station. Silver already did not like this place and didn’t understand why they had to be here...   
Komui had sent them to look for their masters, Cross Marian and Judgement. And, according so many sources, this Romanian town was where they were last seen. So here they were. In this dark and depressing town, looking for their mentors. Her master hopped out of the train, taking her hand and helping her out as well before stretching. It had been a very long journey. Allen sighed softly and looked around at their silent surroundings.   
“I wonder if they’re really in a place like this...” he said quietly.   
“I suppose we won’t know unless we look...” Silver sighed, picking up her master’s suitcase. They walked into the train station and out the other side, stepping onto a quiet cobblestone street. Though Silver had not been expecting anyone to be on the street, for it was nighttime and she was fairly certain humans slept when it was dark, there was a very strange looking man standing with a small food cart.   
The two white haired companions looked at each other before Allen looked back at the man and called, “Excuse me?” The man looked up at the sound of Allen’s voice. He looked a bit surprised but then smiled kindly at them.   
“Oh! This is unusual!” He said, looking them over. “Having someone come to this town!”  
“Nice to meet you,” Allen tilted his head slightly. “I’m Allen Walker. And this is my companion, Silver.” She gave a small bow, though she never took her eyes off of the man. Though she couldn’t sense any dark matter, she still didn’t think she could trust someone who was out so late.   
“Th-that crest!” The man suddenly sounded shocked, looking at the silver badge that glittered on Allen’s black coat.   
“Ah...” Allen glanced down at the twelve pointed star he wore. “What about it?” But the man had run away.... Leaving the food card behind...  
“Wait!” Silver called after him, completely bewildered. What the hell...?   
“He’s gone...” Allen looked after the man in shock. “What the...” Silver shook her head and shrugged slightly. She had no more ideas than he himself did.   
“What a strange man...” She murmured with a small sigh. They looked around, wondering what they were going to do now... when they suddenly heard the sound of what sounded like people running towards them. Silver looked through the darkness of the street to see a crowd of villagers running towards them.   
Before either of the white haired teenagers could react, they were surrounded by the villagers. “W-What?” Allen asked in confusion, looking around with wide eyes while Silver held his arm tightly. “W-Wait! Just a- stop it!” Allen cried as both he and Silver were pulled away by the large group. 

\----  
“A vampire?”  
A few minutes later, both found themselves tied up in chairs. Silver was sitting in her chair and pouting, due to her master having ordered her to not hurt anyone. The villager who had greeted them, had just finished explaining a very long winded story.   
“Yes,” The leader said sternly, leaning in very close to Allen and making Silver hiss loudly like a cat. “Precisely.”   
“Uh....” Allen stammered nervously. “That’s scary...”  
“Oh,” The man seemed to realize he was indeed scaring poor Allen and backed away. “Pardon me.”   
“N-No no...” The white haired boy brushed off the apology with a nervous smile.   
“I am Georg, the mayor of this town.” The man introduced himself. Oh. So he was the leader... but then why did he have a stall... “I am also a bento salesman.” Silver sweatdropped. Humans were weird... “A vampire has existed in this town for a very long time!” he then began again. “His name is Count Krory. You never see him during the day, but at night, you hear terrifying screams coming from his castle. Those who go into his castle never come out alive.” Silver rolled her eyes so hard she was sure she would vanish out of existence.   
“There can’t be vampires.” She quailed slightly when Georg glared at her. “Sorry sorry.. Continue.”   
“Krory was never a danger to us, as long as we didn’t get to close to the castle. It was peaceful while we and the village remained separate from Krory and his castle.” His expression hardened slightly. “Until that night... we heard a scream in the middle of the night... and we went to investigate. Krory’s first victim was an old lady from this village. He sucked out all her blood until she evaporated! Since then, Krory has continued to attack the villagers. So far, nine villagers have fallen victim to him.” Allen and Silver looked at each other in surprise.   
“Dammit! It’s unforgivable!” One of the villagers cried.   
“He got one of my childhood friends!” Another villager added.  
“Exterminate the vampire!”  
“That’s right! Kill Krory!”   
“They’re well armed...” Allen whispered to his Innocence, his eyes falling on the pitchforks and torches and such.   
“Tonight, we’ve made our resolve to confront Krory.” For some strange reason, all of the villagers suddenly bowed to the two. “We didn’t think for a second that God had abandoned us. Now, as predicted, a Clergyman bearing that crest has come to this town to exterminate the vampire! Master Clergyman, we beseech you to exterminate Count Krory! Please save us!”   
“E-Excuse me...” Allen started, continuing to be polite as he usually was. However, Silver was at the end of her rope. They were here to search for their mentors! They had no time for this! So, throwing all manners out the window she said harshly,   
“We didn’t come here for that reason.”   
“What?!” The mayor cried. “Don’t be ridiculous! Then why did you come to this village!”  
“To search for someone.” She said firmly, glaring up at the human.   
“Search... for someone?”   
“Hmm... let me see.” And Allen stood, all the ropes falling off as if they were not tied at all. Silver did the same, done with humoring these people. As she stretched, her master walked to his suitcase and took out an.... Adequately... drawn picture of his mentor and his Innocence. “These people.” He showed them the picture. “Their names are Cross Marian and Judgement.” Georg took the picture and looked at them. “Do you know them?” He suddenly looked very shocked at the picture.   
“There’s no mistake! There’s absolutely no mistake!” Silver hissed loudly again when the man hugged her master. “You are the Clergyman we have been waiting for!” She harshly pulled Allen away and hugged him tightly, glaring at the mayor. This man was crossing the line and her patience was wearing thin. Allen gently placed a hand on her head and pet her hair to calm her.   
“What to you mean?” He asked Georg, with a confused frown on his face.   
“This person foretold it!” The mayor said, holding up the picture of Cross Marian.   
“My master did?” Allen blinked in surprise.   
“It was a time just before Krory had become violent... two lone travellers visited this village. They asked directions to Krory’s castle. To discourage them, we told them that nobody comes back alive, but... he just laughed as they headed to the castle. And the, three days later... just when we thought they had been killed by Krory... unbelievably, the travelers returned! ‘Bento merchant,’ he said. ‘I have something important to tell you. If that person begins acting strangely... tell someone who wears the same uniform and crest as I do. That person will resolve the situation. If you wait, they will definitely arrived on this train.’ After saying that, the traveller and his companion left. After a while, just as he had predicted, Krory began attacking the villagers. Everything has unfolded as the traveller said! And now, as he foretold, you have arrived bearing the same crest! It really is as he predicted! You are the one who will bring salvation to us! There’s no doubt about it!” He moved to touch Allen again, but quickly stopped when Silver hissed angrily. The villagers all clapped for Allen and Silver.   
“Stop. Please stop!” Allen called over their clapping. “I understand... we’ll do what we can...”   
\---  
After that strange exchange, Allen and Silver were led to a room in the Inn by the mayor. “It’s already late. You can rest here for the night. Please be prepared for tomorrow.”   
“A-Alright...” Allen let out a very deep sigh. Once the mayor had left, he opened his suitcase again to let Timcampy fly out before he plopped down on the bed, still fully dressed. “You gonna sleep tonight, Sil?” He yawned widely as he stretched.   
“Do you want me to sleep?” She chuckled softly.   
“I’d feel better if you did.” He smiled slightly. “Though I know you don’t need to...” He added quickly. Silver smiled and lay down beside Allen, closing her eyes.  
“Goodnight Allen...” She murmured. The white haired boy turned off the oil lamp and lay back down, closing his own eyes. In the end, Silver thought, they got roped in... now instead of searching for Cross and Judgement, they were somehow fighting vampires... how stupid...   
\---  
The moonlight filtered the window of the dark room, illuminating a small portion of it. It was silent, as if the occupants of the room were fast asleep. The door to the small room creaked softly as it opened, one of villagers walking into the silence. With a flurry of silver, the villager turned into a large Level 1 Akuma, and a bright purple light illuminated the room as it shot at the bed. The places where the Akuma’s bullets had hit smoked slightly. And, sure that it had killed the Exorcist, the Akuma whipped off the blanket. However... there was no dead body under it...   
“Unlucky,” The Akuma turned to see the white haired boy, his Innocence activated and glowing bright green. “I can see Akuma’s souls with my left eye. You saw me from outside this room, right? Well, I saw you from here too.” He lunged his clawed arm through the Akuma, which exploded into smoke. At that moment, more villagers rushed into the room. “Dammit!” Allen growled as they all turned into Akuma as well. Dodging the four creatures’ attacks, he rolled out of the room and ran down the hall. He had to get to an open space or he wouldn’t stand a chance. The teenager skidded to a stop as another Akuma was suddenly silhouetted outside the window in front of him. This one didn’t look like a level 1.   
Purple bubbles crashed through the window and flew at the young Exorcist. He tried to dodge... but one of them hit him straight in the eye. Crying out in pain, he stumbled and fell back, feeling at his eye. He couldn’t open it! He couldn’t see with his left eye!   
The Level 2 outside the window, flew away. Allen thought he was done for. He couldn’t see with one of his eyes, which meant he would have no depth perception, and it would be harder to fight the Akuma coming for him, especially in such a closed space. He closed his remaining eye, when suddenly,   
“Size shifting hammer! Extend!” The bubbles and Akuma exploded and Allen looked up in shock. He recognized that voice... and that attack! He gasped in shock when he saw three people standing in front of him.   
“Lavi!” Allen cried out in surprise. “Bookman! Heaven! Why?!”   
“What’re you spacing out for?” The red haired teenager grinned widely at his friend.   
“We’ll back you up.” Bookman told him. Allen nodded and, holding his painful eye, he stood shakily. He turned to the Akuma and began shielding his friends from the Akuma’s blasts.  
“That’s unfair!” Lavi shouted.   
“What’s unfair!” Allen shouted back to him, keeping his arm up.   
“Using that thing is only something the beansprout can do!”  
“I’m not a beansprout!” Allen said angrily. They all looked up as the blasts suddenly came to a stop. Instead of Akuma, there was now a large hole on the other side of the hall. “They retreated!” The four of them jumped down the hole the Akuma made in the floor.   
“Hold it!” Bookman suddenly shouted, making the two teenagers stop in their tracks and look back. They noticed a man trapped under the rubble.   
“Crap!” Lavi cried and they quickly ran back to help. By the time they got the man out from the rubble, the Akuma had gotten away...

\---  
The sun shone brightly the next morning, the sky a very lovely shade of blue. Inside the town’s hospital, the mayor and some other villagers stood around a bed where the Innkeeper lay. Around him, the three Exorcists and their Innocence stood. According to Bookman, the Innkeeper would make a full recovery so that was a great relief.   
“Unbelievable! There are three black clergymen!” The mayor cried in shock.   
“What are we? Chopped liver?” Tettsui huffed indignantly, sitting in Heaven Compass’ arms.   
“What strong hearts! You can even exercise those creatures from last night! Those uh...” He paused, apparently not knowing what exactly the demons were called.   
“Akuma.” Heaven coughed slightly.   
“Yes!” The mayor said happily. “Superb! Exterminating those Akuma!”  
“Well...” Allen rubbed the back of his neck. His left eye was bandaged up and Silver was holding onto him worriedly. “We actually specialize in Akuma.” He told the villagers a bit bashfully.   
“Akuma and vampires are the same!” The mayor said, brushing aside the white haired boy’s comment. “Now then,” He turned serious suddenly. “Please accompany the village group tonight.”   
“Hold on-” Lavi started, but quickly stopped when he saw the terrifying look on the mayor’s face.   
“We’re counting on you.” The two teenagers looked at each other in shock. What were they getting themselves into?  
“Well, you have to go, right?” Bookman asked them, looking up from his patient. Before the other two Exorcists could say anything, the old man spoke again, “Now, let me have a look at your eye.” Allen nodded nervously and sat down in a chair, allowing Bookman to unwrap his eye. Heaven’s Compass stood beside her master, holding some more bandages and other medical supplies he might need. She had given Tettsui to Lavi, much to the small Innocence’s displeasure.   
“You only seem to sustain injuries to your left eye.” Heaven pointed out, with a slightly amused smile playing on her crimson lips.   
“Hmm... there’s moisture in the wound...” Bookman frowned, his hand beside the boy’s eye.   
“What does that mean?” Silver asked anxiously.   
“Well, I don’t understand it, but it seems the moisture covering your eye has absorbed all the damage. It could a result of that Akuma from last night.”   
“Is it alright?” Silver asked again, getting only more anxious by the minute. What if Allen lost the use of his eye forever?   
“Well...” Bookman started slowly. “The treatment is the same as before, your eye will start healing on its own.” A weight seemed to lift off of Silver’s chest. He would be okay... “You’ll be able to see with it after a while.”   
“I understand.” Allen nodded, opening his uninjured eye. “Also... what did you mean by ‘we have to go’?”  
“It’s the request of the villagers.” The old man explained. “I’m worried about the Akuma attack earlier, but there must be a reason that General Cross and Judgement were here. The only way to find out is to meet this ‘vampire’, right?”   
“I suppose...” Silver nodded slightly, seeing reason in this argument.   
“Even if you have bad luck, do your best!” Lavi grinned at her and Allen.   
“Lavi,” Bookman raised an eyebrow. “You’re going too.” At his words, the redhead’s grin melted and he looked at the old man with an expression of sheer terror on his face. “This is our duty.” the other told the teenager, unperturbed by the terror on his apprentice’s face.   
“So... What about you?” Lavi asked slowly.   
“I’m not going. Akuma may still be around.”   
“Fine...” Lavi groaned softly, putting a hand on his head. “I’ll go... you old panda.” He flew across the room as Bookman kicked him in the face. Allen and Silver laughed in amusement at this.   
\---  
Silver walked beside Allen as they walked in front of the large group of villagers through the dark streets. They had prepared to find the vampire Krory, though the Innocence was still very doubtful that this man was an actual vampire. There was no such thing. Though... she WAS the personification of a crystal made by God... so perhaps it was possible. But it was more likely the man was an Akuma or something.   
“Still can’t see with your left eye?” Lavi asked a bit worriedly, catching up to the whitette. Tettsui clung to his arm tightly, not wanting to be left behind.   
“No,” Allen shook his head slightly before smiling. “But it’ll be alright.”   
“Hey,” Tettsui piped up softly. “Did you know, that if you get bitten by a vampire, you become a vampire?”   
“I’ve heard that.” The white haired boy nodded. Silver sighed in exasperation.   
“It’s ridiculous. There’s no such thing as vampires!”   
“You don’t know that. Be careful not to get bitten.” Lavi shrugged. The Innocence face palmed and shook her head. “Oh, and if you guys get bitten...”   
“You don’t have to continue,” Allen chuckled. “I know.” Silver and Tettsui looked between the two of them. What had they just agreed on? Was there any point asking? Silver looked back at the villagers following them. The men wore garlic decorations and carried cross,stakes, and even more garlic. They honestly believed that this was a vampire... Silver was still adamant about the fact that this ‘vampire’ was in fact only an Akuma. “So... why did you four come out here?” Allen asked Lavi as they continued walking.   
“Ah...” The redhead looked up slightly. “About that... Well you see...”   
“STOP!” The four of them stopped and looked back at the villagers. “There it is.” Georg nodded to something in front of them.   
Somehow, they had not noticed the giant gate that had loomed out of the darkness. It was made of stone and lavishly carved. “That is the gate to Krory’s castle. Beyond this gate, you will find Krory’s garden of demonic figures. Beyond that, you will find the Count’s castle.” Tettsui squeaked in fear when a large amount of bats flew out of the darkness. She clutched her master’s arm tightly. Lavi gently pat her head to comfort her, smiling gently.   
“Are you okay Silver?” Allen asked his Innocence, looking over at her with his remaining eye. “How are you holding up?”   
“I’m fine. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” She said pointedly, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s probably just an Akuma. This will be business as usual.” Silver looked at him. “Why? Are you scared, master?” Before he could either deny or confirm her question, she took his hand and squeezed gently. Allen smiled gratefully, before looking up, his smile fading slowly.   
“I can... hear something...” He frowned.   
“I hear it too...” Silver nodded slightly. “It’s just the bats...”   
“Now!” They all jumped in shock at the sudden shout from the mayor. “Onwards!” Lavi and Allen gently pushed open the gate and walked inside. They were walking through what looked like a garden. There were some small flowerbeds surrounded by small walls and paths. Large gargoyles sat on top the large walls that surrounded the garden, seeming to glare at them with their thin stone eyes.   
“This Krory guy has really bad taste.” Allen pointed out as he looked around. He suddenly stopped walking and looked around nervously, pulling off the glove that revealed his Innocence hand as if getting ready to activate it.   
“Allen...” The boy jumped slightly and looked over at Lavi. “why are you taking off your glove?” He stiffened, looking away from the redhead quickly and making said Exorcist grin widely. “Don’t tell me you’re scared?!” The whitette laughed nervously.   
“Of course not!” He glanced at his friend. “And what about you Lavi? Your right hand is on your weapon.” The redhead huffed and looked away.   
“It’s not like I’m scared or anything.” Both teenagers began laughing, as if trying to relieve the tension, though they quickly froze when they heard running footsteps coming towards them. Silver looked around, trying to sense an Akuma or an enemy, but all she heard were footsteps.   
“Something’s here.” Allen said hurriedly. “It’s getting close!” Something seemed to fly over them, slightly rustling Silver’s hair. She looked up in surprise, a sweet smell filling her nostrils. What had that been? It was incredibly fast... whatever it was... “Did you smell that?” Allen asked in confusion.   
“Just now, there was some kind of sweet scent.” Georg nodded slightly. There was suddenly a shout of fear from one of the villagers at the back of the group.   
“Franz is--!” The four of them quickly ran to the man. “It got Franz!” Silver looked to where he was pointing and her eyes widened at the sight she was faced with.   
The man called Franz was being held tightly by a dark figure. Shining fangs bit into his neck as he twitched silently. The figure turned slightly, his eye glinting in the moonlight.   
“It appeared!”   
“That can’t be...” Allen breathed.   
“That guy is...!” Lavi took a step back.   
“Arystar Krory...” Silver stared at the man in front of them. Krory’s eyes narrowed at them. “I guess he really isn’t an Akuma...” her voice seemed to have raised a few octaves as her eyes met the vampire’s.   
“Yeah... this is for real...” Tettsui gulped slightly, gripping her master’s arm even tighter. Silver couldn’t believe her eyes. She sensed no dark matter... he really wasn’t an Akuma... she did sense something, but she could not make out what it was. This man... was an actual vampire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! For now at least. I hope you guys enjoy. Hopefully I'll have another chapter by the end of the week.


	9. Akuma Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen, Lavi, Silver, and Tettsui decided to stop Arystar Krory from harming the villagers although he is not an Akuma, and hold him off although Silver is bitten. The four of them go to the castle and when they arrive they find a beautiful woman named Eliade feeding the dead villager to carnivorous plants. They soon discover a graveyard with signs of Akuma blood which leaves them confused about what’s really happening at the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! Earlier than usual this time. I think. I dunno. Enjoy!

With cries of terror the villagers began running away from the vampire, though the Exorcists and Innocence stayed where they were, staring at the dark figure. “What should we do?” Allen looked at Lavi out of the corner of his uninjured eye.   
“Well,” Lavi tried to grin. “If you do something, see it through to the end.” The white haired boy nodded slightly and took a deep breath.   
“To him, they’re valuable food. We can’t let any of the villagers get killed.” Silver said firmly, taking a very deep breath.   
“Right.” Lavi grinned and threw the small hammer into the air with a shout of, “Innocence, Activate!” Tettsui giggled as her body glowed brightly and she dissolved into the hammer, which expanded as her accommodator caught it. Allen quickly did the same, raising his Innocence arm and shouting,   
“Innocence, Activate!” Silver dissolved into his arm as it expanded into the silver cannon. The vampire dropped the villager, standing up straight and smirking toothily at them. He laughed in amusement, his dark eyes boring into the Exorcists as they pointed their weapons at him.   
“Do you really intend to fight me?”   
“If it stops you from sucking blood... damn right.” Lavi grinned at him.   
“Same here.” Allen nodded firmly. Krory’s smirk widened as he lunged at the two of them. Quickly, Allen slammed his cannon arm into the ground and shot, making the ground underneath the vampire explode. But the man just jumped over the explosions and lunged again. Lavi quickly came to Allen’s rescue, hitting Krory back with his hammer.   
“What are you doing?!” Lavi shouted at his companion.   
“He’s faster than before!” Allen cried. The two of them began attacking Krory again as the vampire ran towards them. The white haired Exorcist shot volleys of glowing bullets at the Count.   
“Grow! Grow! Grow!” The hammer slammed onto Krory. “How’s that?” Lavi smirked. But it  
wasn’t over yet... to their shock, Krory had caught the tip of the Hammer’s ornament in his mouth, stopping it from really hitting him. “Woah.” Lavi stared at the man below him. “Those are some awesome teeth!” Suddenly, the redhead was thrown back.   
Knowing that she could move much faster than her currently one eyed master, Silver popped out of his arm, transforming her own arm into the claw as she ran towards the vampire. Her arm expanded and she wrapped her clawed fingers around Krory, holding him tightly.   
“Caught you!” She smiled slightly.  
“Please, come quietly.” Allen said calmly, looking up at Krory. The man began laughing loudly in amusement again, as if Allen and Silver had told an amazing joke.  
“Strange kids...” he watched them with amusement. “To fight with me and still be alive... Are you kids monsters? Eh?”  
“No, we’re Exorcists.” The white haired boy replied.   
“Well, well, good evening...” Krory smirked widely. “I’m busy! Release me!” He bared his fangs and sank them into Silver hand, making the Innocence shriek in shock and terror.   
“He bit into the anti-akuma weapon!” Allen cried.   
“Never mind about that Allen!” Lavi shouted loudly, panicking as well. “Silver’s blood! Silver’s blood!” Krory’s eyes suddenly widened and he released his fangs, jumping back.   
“Bitter!” He cried loudly, jumping away, grabbing the unconscious or dead villager and running away. Silver fell back onto the ground, her hand returning to normal as she began to cry from terror. Allen ran forward, kneeling beside her and taking her hand in his, looking at the deep bite in her finger. He looked up to see the villagers who had been hiding behind the trees, hide behind them again.  
“Wait!” Allen shouted after them, then looking at Lavi and Tettsui, who had deactivated. Both were moving back from them. Even Timcampy had flown back a bit, making Allen sweat drop. He sighed and hugged his Innocence gently, soothing her softly.   
After a little bit, the villagers came out again, though they stayed very far away from Allen and Silver. “The Black clergymen chased away the vampire! Hurray for the black clergymen!” All the villagers cheered loudly for them.   
“Uh...” Allen looked around. “Why is everyone staying so far away from Silver?” Said Innocence hiccuped softly, leaning against her master.   
“She got bitten by Krory.” Lavi shrugged. “They’re probably worried that she’ll turn into a vampire.” Silver and Allen looked around and sweat dropped. Both redheads were wearing garlic and carrying stakes.   
“But we’re not worried at all!” Tettsui laughed happily. They were worried. Really worried. Allen helped Silver up and pulled her behind him as he walked.   
“Whatever, we need to hurry to the castle.”   
“Why are you guys walking so fast?” Lavi asked curiously.  
“H-He took one of the villagers.” Silver said softly, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. “So we need to get him back... he’s probably at the castle...”   
“I see...” Lavi shrugged, pulling off the garlic around his neck. Tettsui happily did the same. “If there’s a chance he’s alive, we have to save him.”   
“Mayor, you and the others, please wait here!” Tettsui called to the villagers, waving brightly. “We’re going to the castle to try and save your friend!”   
“Of course!” the mayor called back loudly. “If we humans get involved in a battle between you and monsters, we’ll die instantly.” Well... Silver thought gloomily, they sure were optimistic humans.   
“We’re... monsters?” Silver asked softly.   
“No... No we’re not. They’re just scared.” Allen squeezed her hand gently. The Innocence nodded slightly, wiping her face completely free of tears and taking a deep breath. She had not cried in such a long time... the last time she had... Silver quickly shook her head. No. Now wasn’t the time for a trip down memory lane. She had to be strong for her master. So, taking a deep breath, Silver tightened her hold on Allen’s hand and they all marched to the castle looming above them in the moonlight. 

\---  
Their footsteps echoed loudly as they slowly walked into the castle’s large entrance hall. From what Silver was able to make out, the floor beneath them was checkered dark purple and light purple, statues on pedestals stood on either side of the large dark doors they had just opened. The stairs in front of them were carpeted with a blood red velvet.   
“Jeez...” Lavi muttered softly. “Why do we, Exorcists, have to defeat a vampire?”   
“Why exactly did my master come here...” Allen looked around with a frown.   
“It’s strange they left us a message to exterminate a vampire...” Silver agreed, looking up at the elaborate chandelier that hung above. They all slowly walked up the velvet covered stairs, met with a large stone gargoyle with razor sharp teeth and large bat wings. Choosing to ignore the terrifying statue, they walked into a room that seemed to be filled with light purple smoke.   
“I wonder if this vampire incident has anything to do with our mentors...” Allen pondered thoughtfully. He stopped suddenly. “This scent...” The redhead Exorcist began to cough loudly and Silver quickly covered Allen’s mouth and nose with her sleeve. She recognized this scent from long ago...   
“Tettsui! This scent has poison in it!” She said quickly, holding Allen close to her as she covered his face. Being Innocence, poisons that affected humans did not affect them, so Silver was fine.   
She looked up and saw that she was faced with a giant plant with pink petals polka dotted black. It was larger than a full grown man and it bent over them menacingly. The petals opened up as the plant hissed loudly, revealing teeth in the center of it. Behind it, many others of the same enormous plant rose up.   
“A flower?!” Allen said in a surprised voice, still muffled by Silver’s sleeve. The plants all hissed, making them jump in terror. Quickly, they ran as fast as they could away from the plants surrounding them. Why was this here?! The plants lunged at them, their stems seeming to be quite long. One of them suddenly grabbed Allen’s arm with its teeth. He hurriedly activated his Innocence and began shooting the flowers away. “So it’s these flowers? Then the gas from earlier...” He paused when he saw Lavi and Tettsui wrapped in vines. The accommodator was out cold, the gas seeming to get to him, but Tettsui was struggling the best she could against the plants. The white haired boy shot the flowers surrounding the two of them.   
“Lavi! Lavi, wake up!” Tettsui cried as Allen continued to shoot the flowers. She shook her accommodator as he lay on the ground. “Lavi!”   
“Hold it!” A female voice suddenly shouted just as Lavi was slowly starting to sit up with Tettsui’s help. “Those babies are Arystar’s precious flowers!” Allen whipped around to look at the source of the voice. In a large hole in the wall, stood a very beautiful woman, glaring down at them. She had blond hair tied up in curly pigtails and shining brown eyes. Her outfit was a deep shade of purple and was a little bit too revealing. Who was this woman? Why was she here?! And why... Silver frowned at the woman. Why did she sense a dark energy from her...   
The woman’s angry expression turned to slight surprise when she saw Lavi staring at her with hearts in his eyes. “Oh?” Tettsui stared too, open mouthed, holding onto her master’s arm tightly.   
“STRIKE!” Lavi cried happily, grinning up at the beautiful woman.   
“Oh!” She looked down at him as well, before smiling and winking, placing a fair finger by her plump lips. Lavi made a very high pitched happy noise.   
“Lavi...?” Allen asked in confusion as Lavi happily cried,   
“Perfect! You’re exactly my type!” Flowers began to rise up and look down at Lavi and his Innocence.  
“W-Wait! Hold on!” Silver and Allen began to panic as they watched this. The woman stretched her arms over her head, striking a pose that accentuated her curvy hips and thin torso.   
“Well! Aren’t you a cute kid?” She smiled seductively down at the redheaded Exorcist. The woman bent down, placing a slender hand under the love struck Exorcist's chin. “So, would you like to become my lover~?” Lavi looked as if all of his dreams had come true all at once.   
“Seriously?! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Silver transformed her arm into the giant claw and grabbed the redhead, pulling him and Tettsui back. Both whitette companions where glaring at him.   
“What’re you doing?” Allen asked. “Why are you getting so excited by that woman?!” He cried, waving his arms around to show the giant flowers. “We’re about to be eaten, you know!” Lavi looked away with a dreamy grin.   
“You really are a kid, Allen.” The woman’s expression became furious at Allen’s words.   
“‘That woman’ you say?!” She growled lowly, but once more the angry expression melted off of her beautiful face. “That crest...” The woman stood up straight and regained her composure. “I am Count Arystar’s assistant, Eliade. You guys,” Eliade placed a hand on her hip. “Why have you come here?”   
“To exterminate a vampire!” Lavi grinned widely, crossing his arms over his chest. Allen stepped forward, glaring up at her.   
“We’re looking for the villager the Count took!”   
“Villager?” Eliade knit her eyebrows and glanced to the side, where a long wooden box lay beside her. “Oh, is that so?” She raised the box up a bit. “Is this what you were expecting?” Silver’s eyes widened in horror. It was... It was a coffin...   
“A Coffin...?” Tettsui tilted her head.   
“Wrong.” Eliade smiled playfully. “The thing in question is inside. If you want it,” She smirked and suddenly threw the coffin over the edge of the ledge she stood on. “I’ll let you have it!” They all rushed to the coffin... but before they could do anything, the flowers lunged and devoured the man inside.  
“Hmph.” Eliade looked down at them for another moment before leaving, her hips swaying with each step.   
“Master, look!” Silver cried, pointing at the flowers that had eaten Franz. Black pentacles were appearing on their pink petals... They all stiffened and a bright light came from them. “We have to escape!” She grabbed Allen’s arm and pulled him out of the room, Tettsui and Lavi in hot pursuit. The flowers exploded, sending the four of them flying. Silver quickly grabbed onto the ledge of the hole blown into the castle’s wall, holding Allen tightly under her. Lavi had been the one to catch Tettsui. They both pulled themselves back onto the ledge, pulling their companions with them. Allen panted heavily, a hand on his chest as if feeling his own heart beat.   
“Th-thanks Sil...” He smiled weakly.   
“My pleasure.” She smiled back, not releasing his hand. Tettsui was fretting over her own master, asking him over and over if he was okay.   
“W-We’re awesome.” Lavi panted once Tettsui was satisfied with her examination. “For a second, I thought we were really going to die...!”   
“This is one hell of a coat...” Allen muttered, brushing off his completely unharmed uniform. Silver noticed that not one rip or tear had appeared on it... it must have been really well made...   
Tettsui curiously peeked out of the hole, trying to see if there was any danger. “Master! Master, look!” She pointed down at something she had seen. They all looked to where she was pointing... and saw a circle of what looked like graves.   
“A graveyard...” Allen frowned at it. They all climbed down the wall and walked into the center of the circle.   
“These are really crudely made...” Silver commented, running a hand over one of the blank, uneven stones.   
“Maybe they’re for pets?” Lavi offered. However, Allen offered a much better explanation.   
“Aren’t these the graves of the villagers taken?” He put a hand on his chin as he thought. “Just now... that Eliade person was transferring Franz in a coffin, right? Perhaps she was going to bury him here... Besides that,” His silver eye scanned the stones slowly for a moment. “There are eight of them... it matches the Mayor’s count of the number of missing villagers.”   
“But... I thought Krory took nine people...” Tettsui said softly, looking around her.   
“The mayor said the first victim’s body evaporated after he sucked her blood.” Silver told her pointedly.   
“If that’s so...” the white haired boy slowly reached out for one of the gravestones. “Then these are...” The moment his hand made contact, the stone fell backwards.   
“You broke it!” Lavi cried.   
“I just touched it gently!” He hurriedly kneeled down to try and fix it, but stopped, staring at something. “Guys... please come take a look at this..” Allen said slowly. They all rushed over, kneeling beside the boy. Silver’s eyes widened. In the dirt... there were black pentacles... like the ones that they had seen on the flowers... like the ones that symbolized the Akuma Virus...   
“Could it be...” Lavi whispered. “The ones who are in these graves... are Akuma...?” Allen looked at the two Innocence.   
“Can you two sense anything?” Silver gently placed a hand on the dirt, closing her eyes.   
“There’s definitely a trace of dark matter...” She murmured with a nod. Lavi and Tettsui quickly hurried away to the other graves to see if it was consistent.   
“There’s pentacles over here too!” Lavi called.   
“And here!” Tettsui piped up as well. The small glow from the Innocence’s bodies helped them see the graves as they examined them. Silver bent low over another one, her white hair falling over her pale face as she frowned.   
“All of these graves have pentacles...” Allen looked up suddenly, a thought seeming to hit him.   
“When those flowers were eating Franz... pentacles definitely appeared on them...” he informed them. “Did you all see them?” The other three nodded slightly in agreement. Lavi stood up straight, a slightly nervous grin on his face.   
“There’s a possibility... that they ate an Akuma...”   
“If that’s the case...” Silver said slowly, her eyes scanning each grave one more time. “We may have made a very big mistake...”


	10. Eliade's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krory attacks the four of them thinking that they are monsters, but Allen and Silver accidentally find a hidden chamber, and encounter Eliade. The Exorcist and Innocence separately deduce that Krory is actually an Exorcist who drinks the blood of Akuma. When Eliade is about to kill the unconscious Allen, Silver stops her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's late. Mostly cause I've been really sick and haven't had the energy to type anything >< but here we are. enjoy!

They had found two shovels and had decided to dig up the graves to see if their guess had been correct. If these graves were really filled with Akuma... Of course, being the gentleman that he was, Allen had insisted that he and Lavi dig the graves while Silver and Tettsui relaxed a bit.   
“You’ve been activated so much tonight... and bitten by Krory. You two should rest a bit.” Allen had said. Lavi had reluctantly agreed to also working and so the two of them were digging while the two females sat on the ground and watch their progress quietly. The white haired boy stopped suddenly and looked up.   
“You know,” Silver said softly, breaking the constant sound of dirt being thrown. “I thought I smelled those flowers before. Did you notice it too, Allen?” The boy paused.   
“Yeah... didn’t Master and Judgement have a flower with that scent?”   
“Huh?” Lavi and Tettsui looked at them in confusion.   
“But the one they had was growing in a small pot...” Silver murmured thoughtfully, placing a hand on her pale cheek.   
“Does that mean those flowers were General Cross’?” Tettsui asked curiously as the two boys began to dig again.   
“It’s very possible they’re related...” Allen shrugged slightly, wiping some sweat off of his forehead. His shovel suddenly hit something solid. “Found it!” Rolling up their sleeves, Allen and Lavi pulled out the wooden coffin and pulled off the cover. Silver and Tettsui peaked inside as well.   
Inside, was a dark metallic looking skeleton with pentacles surrounding it... “Just as suspected...” Silver sighed softly. “An Akuma.” The pentacles on the ground must have appeared when the bodies got decayed and the virus leaked... So all the villagers that the Count had attacked were Akuma... not human... She looked up at the sky, thinking hard. So... if Krory had only been attacking Akuma... what would that mean? Other than that this was no normal vampire extermination. If there was such a thing in the first place.   
“If Krory isn’t a real vampire...” Allen said softly, frowning at the ground. Something was most definitely wrong here... Silver absentmindedly twirled her fingers around her white hair. If Krory was killing Akuma... then there was only one thing that he could really be....   
“Master!” Tettsui’s panicked voice broke both white haired companions out of their thoughts. Something hit the redhead hard in the side, sending him flying. His Innocence quickly ran after him to catch him before he hit anything. Arystar Krory stood there, not seen at first due to him blending seamlessly into the shadows. The vampiric man was smirking widely, all pointed teeth bared.   
“You made me angry!” he cackled before running at Allen and Silver. In record time, she activated for her master. They launched the vampire into the sky as they jumped high into the air. Krory jumped away from them, landing on the castle wall a few feet away from where Allen had landed on the same wall.   
“Silver... what do you think he is?” Allen whispered to his Innocence, trying to keep his voice low so that his opponent couldn’t hear him.   
“I thinks a-” But before Silver could get her full sentence out, Krory lunged, no, he launched at them with incredible speed a normal human should not have been capable of. The white haired Exorcist only narrowly jumped out of the way, landing beside the freshly un-dug graves of the Akuma.   
“Mr.Krory, please hear me out!” Allen cried, standing up straight as the man landed lightly on the ground. The vampire ran at him, punching at incredible speeds. It was all the boy could to to block with his silver arm.   
“Are you scared after seeing your friend die!” Krory cackled loudly. Glancing back for a only a moment, Allen suddenly deactivated his Innocence, making Silver stumble back out of his arm. Even Krory seemed to shocked at his actions. Why did he deactivate?!   
“Please,” Allen panted heavily. “Hear me out....” She was so shocked, she couldn’t even stand. What was he doing? What if he got hurt? However, instead of attacking, Krory had stopped as well, frowning at the younger boy. Seeing that Krory would indeed hear him out, Allen continued carefully. “The bodies of the villagers were all Akuma. You were attacking Akuma... did you know that?” The silver haired girl looked in surprise at her master. She could see what he was doing! She had to help. Silver stood shakily, holding onto her master’s arm tightly.   
“Akuma?” Krory frowned, clearly confused.   
“Arystar Krory... are you really a vampire?” Silver asked softly, reaching out her senses to try and sense what she thought was the reason behind this...   
“Am I really a vampire you say?” the man’s face hardened at the question. He smirked before suddenly lunging at Silver. Before she could react, Krory was suddenly behind them, his fangs deep in the side of Allen’s neck. Silver quickly pulled him away as Krory jumped about 10 feet away. She held close to her master, as he held the mark on his neck. It hurt... “Your blood tastes bad.” Arystar smirked widely.   
“Is it because it’s human blood?” Allen glared at him, holding his Innocence close and rubbing his neck gently.   
“Human? A monster like you?” Silver growled at the man. How dare he?! But before she could say anything in retaliation, Allen covered her mouth and shook his head slightly. “Akuma? Vampire? They have nothing to do with me.” Krory told them matter of factly. “I’ll just live in this castle...” He looked up at the moonlit sky as if lost in thoughts of pure bliss. “...with Eliade... without being disturbed by anyone... forever... and I’ll ill anyone who gets in my way... Including you!” He ran at the two companions at top speed. Silver jumped high into the air, pulling her master with her. But Krory reached them before they got far, hitting both of them hard through the wall of the castle.   
Groaning softly, Silver sat up in the rubble of the wall they had flew through. She looked around blearily... they appeared to be in some sort of dark room... they had shattered a door as the rubble flew into it....  
“Master...?” The Innocence asked softly, looking around. Allen lay beside her, face down and also groaning softly. He sat up slowly, a hand on his head.   
“I think I hit my head pretty hard...” He groaned softly. “I wonder... why are there are stars circling around me...” Silver couldn’t help but giggle softly.   
“Master... that is only Tim.” She grabbed the golem by its long tail. “Stop it.” She scolded. Once Tim had settled on her head, she helped Allen stand and go into the room in front of them.Explosions and shouts echoed from outside, making Allen wince slightly.   
“It’s so noisy outside... we have to get back...” Silver frowned.   
“You might have a concussion. You need to rest.” She said worriedly, helping him stand straight as they walked.   
“No... no I’m fine...” He leaned against the wall. Or at least he tried. The moment his gloved hand touched the wall, it opened up, making him fall through. Silver winced when she heard him land on the stone floor.   
Slowly, she walked through it herself, finding herself in a dark library. Large bookshelves stood around, covered in colorful and dark books. She walked up to her master and helped him up gently.   
“Thanks Sil...” He whispered, rubbing his face. “Wh-where are we? My head’s still spinning...” Silver helped him keep standing, wiping away some tears that had welled up in his silver eyes.   
“It’s a secret room of some sort...” Silver looked around curiously. “Looks sort of like a library...” The two suddenly looked up when they heard a strange agonized groaning song. They both froze when they saw a giant shadow in front of them. It looked like a very large serpentine creature.... Silver stiffened as she sensed Dark Matter... Was it... The stone wall slammed shut, making them jump. And the shadow was gone... as if it had never been there to begin with. Perhaps she had hit her head as well, Silver thought, perhaps she was seeing and sensing thing that weren’t real... but that thought was blown from her mind when the wind of dark matter appeared once more in her senses. She whipped around and saw the tall beautiful blonde woman from earlier. What was her name again...? Eliade?   
Allen looked up in surprise as if also sensing a presence. “Well well, if it isn’t the two white haired children I saw earlier.” The woman hummed, leaning down slightly. She stood up straight once more, huffily taking out a compact. “Seriously... rudely entering a girl’s secret room...” Eliade said in a pouty voice, opening the compact with a soft click and looking at herself in the small circular mirror within. “Looks like someone needs a lesson in proper manners. Geez.” She huffed as she fixed her crimson lipstick. A small nudge made Silver glance down at her master. He made the smallest gesture with his head, bringing her attention instead to what looked like a bite mark on Eliade’s shoulder.   
“That wound...” The white haired boy said softly.   
“Oh... I guess it wasn’t gone yet.” Eliade sighed softly. She pulled the fluffy pink poof from the compact and powdered the bite mark, before placing it back inside and closing the small golden object with a click.   
The woman’s slightly pouty expression suddenly changed drastically into a look of fury. Before either could do anything, Eliade had grabbed Silver by the throat and slammed her against the bookshelf beside them, making the girl cry out in shock and pain. Allen tried to help quickly but a deadly glare from the woman made him stop dead in his tracks. Eliade’s hand had become web like, pressing against Silver’s back and pressing her against the bookshelves.   
“Who on Earth... are you?” the boy asked cautiously, getting slowly to his feet. Silver cried out in pain as Eliade pressed her further against the shelf. Her arms were pinned to her side, she couldn’t attack! It hurt! The books and the dark matter hurt!   
“Oh Arystar...” Eliade growled, completely ignoring the Exorcist’s question. “Despite the fact that he said he would finish you off for sure... Geez.” She hissed under her breath. “When I kindly gave him my blood even though I could have died. He’s really undependable. Another cry of pain escaped the Innocence as she was pressed even further against the bookshelves, the dark matter digging deeper into her. And still, she could do nothing... “Well... that’s okay...” There was a definite smirk in Eliade’s malicious tone. “I’ll just kill you and your little Accommodator myself!”   
“Ah-!” Silver could swear she was suffocating now. Even though she didn’t really need to breath... she was somehow suffocating... Why was she so strong?! With a cry of shock, Silver was flipped over so she was facing the woman.... And she was able to see that Eliade’s skin had turned deep grey... her eyes had turned all black with red irises... and veins bulged around her thin eyes as she smirked maliciously at the Innocence in her grasp.   
“What’s the matter?” Eliade glanced back at Allen as her web pushed into Silver even more. “Aren’t you going to fight? Save your little friend?” But the Innocence could see that Allen was hardly able to stand on his feet anymore... his eye was drooping and he was swaying slightly... it must have been from the wound he had gotten earlier... Her master was unable to activate her... which meant she had to find a way out herself.   
Eliade’s smirk widened as she suddenly punched the boy, knocking him back to the ground. “No reaction? Or do you just not feel like fighting~? Did Arystar beat you up~?” She hit him again. “You’re not going to fight anymore?” She had crossed the damn line this time. No one. Touched. Her. Master! She had to find a way out! Now! Allen was fading fast and he was trying with all his might to stay conscious, though he wasn’t doing so well.   
“I don’t...” Silver paused in her struggling when her master suddenly spoke in a choked voice. “I don’t have... a reason to fight you...” Both females stared at him in confusion. “I also... don’t intend to eliminate Arystar Krory... because... he isn’t a vampire... or a monster...” He choked out, looking weakly at the tall blonde woman. “Those he killed... were Akuma... he may be one of us... an... an Exorcist...” Eliade’s eyes widened and she stiffened. She began hitting Allen repeatedly in the head, all while laughing maniacally as if what Allen had said had been the best joke she had ever heard. At this, Silver began to struggle and kick again, trying to find a way to somehow activate herself.   
“One of you?!” Eliade asked shrilly. “Are you stupid or what?! He is...” She laughed again. “A vampire... I won’t... I won’t... I won’t...” she suddenly dropped Silver, said female sliding to the ground coughing. She rushed to her master’s side, holding him tightly. “I won’t let you take Arystar away from me!” When Silver looked up, she was shocked to see Eliade’s expression... it had changed to one of distress... she looked on the verge of tears and her cheeks were flushed... What the... “There’s no way I’m letting you take Arystar away from me! So...!” Her skin turned black again and she hit the two companions with all her might, sending them flying. They slammed into the opposite stone wall, Allen crumpling to the ground while Silver fell to her knees. Her entire body ached...   
Eliade walked towards them, an axe now in her hand. “Master...” Silver whispered weakly. “Master... please... wake up... wake up...” he had to at least activate her... if she was activated... she could fight... But he was out cold... She weakly pulled the boy into her arms, holding him tightly against her chest. Silver didn’t have enough energy to fight without activation... she had been used too much... she hadn’t been allowed much rest... she couldn’t... she couldn’t help....   
“We were going to live here...” Eliade said softly, staring down at them with disdain. “Alone... forever... forever... if no had come... I also warned you last night not to come here... But you still came! This is your fault! I’ll chop your head...” she whispered. “And once you’re destroyed... I’ll do the same to the Exorcist... and drain his body of blood... and display it on the castle gate... so that no one will ever come close to this castle...” she raised the axe. “If I give this Exorcist’s head to the Earl, I can save my skin.” Silver clutched her master tighter, trembling now. “He’ll praise my work as well... Then, I will... forever and ever, be with Arystar... forever!” Cackling, she swung the axe.   
Silver felt a surge of energy as she saw the blade fall. The world seemed to melt away and all she could think was ‘Protect Allen Walker. Protect the Accommodator. Protect my Master.” She had stopped the blade with her bare hand. Her hand had turned silver as if it was made of metal and the blade of the axe could not cut through it...   
Faintly, she could see Eliade’s lips move. But she did not know or care what the words were. Silver’s body glowed bright neon green. Her metal arm turned into the giant claw arm and she lunged at the woman. This woman... no... this monster hurt Allen! This monster had to pay!   
“Ah...” Allen soft voice came from behind her. “Welcome back... Mana...” Silver’s glare turned into a wide grin as she melted into her master’s left arm. He had come to. His left eye was back and fully operational. Two gears had appeared over it now as he stared at the stunned woman. “You’re an Akuma, aren’t you?” the boy asked firmly, holding his silver claw up in challenge. “So you’re the Akuma we saw last night.”   
“So your eye has healed...” Eliade growled, the skin where Silver had hit her earlier bubbling slightly. Silver felt the energy coursing through herself and her master... she knew his world of black and white had returned... one eye saw the human shell... the other once more saw the trapped soul of the Akuma... “So you’re gonna fight...”   
“Yes, I take back what I said earlier.” Allen said firmly as he transformed his arm back into the cannon. “I now have a reason to fight.”


	11. Trapped Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen and Silver fight Eliade who changes into her Akuma form. Lavi and Tettsui come to their aid. Allen’s cursed eye becomes stronger and his companions are suddenly able to see Eliade’s trapped soul. Krory realises that Eliade is the enemy, and she tries to kill him.But before the others can help him, they are trapped by the pink carnivorous flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week! Yay! I'mma start the next one as soon as I can. But enjoy this one in the meantime!

A smile stretched the beautiful woman’s crimson lips. She turned away slightly, brushing off her ruined purple clothing. “You found me out already...” Eliade chuckled as she looked at the white haired boy before her. “This wound will scar... you really are some nasty brats.” She huffed. “My clothes are ruined too...” Allen glared at the woman. Silver wanted to get on with this. She wanted to tear this woman into pieces. This woman was the Akuma that had attacked them on their first night. This woman was the one that hurt her master! “If only you’d stayed away and hadn’t entered this castle...” Eliade sighed softly.  
“Aren’t you going to transform?” Allen asked, his tone slightly curious. Though, admittedly, it WAS strange that the woman had not abandoned her human form to attack them...   
“I like this form.” Eliade said firmly. “I want to stay in this human form forever. The Akuma form is ugly! I hate it!”   
“Is that so?” Silver frowned slightly in whatever form she currently was. What was up with this Akuma? What was going on?   
“If you would just go home now...” Eliade said in an annoyed voice. “It’s a shame...” She sighed softly. A seam opened on the side of her face as her body morphed into a large Akuma. Eliade was a massive purple serpentine-like creature with arms and four appendages. Her wrists had fur coating, as did her collar. Her head was skull-like, with a face that was that of a Level 1 Akuma's mounted on her forehead. “You really are... cute.” The Akuma said in a purr. “I just want to eat you up.” She suddenly lunged at the Exorcist.   
“I think I’ll pass.” Allen said firmly as he prepared to block her attack. He quickly blocked her attack, throwing the Akuma back. “Sil, I need a bit more power.” He grunted as he shot at Eliade.   
“Of course.” Silver’s voice came from his arm as it glowed a bit brighter. He ran at the Akuma again, slashing and shooting at her as Eliade dodged and slashed.   
The wall beside them suddenly exploded with a flash of bright green light. Both Allen and Eliade froze before jumping away in shock as a enormous serpent made of fire broke through the stone. It twisted in the air before slamming hard into the ground and through the floor. The force knocked Allen back so hard that he flew through one of the glass windows. Silver quickly deactivated and grabbed his hand, though there wasn’t much she could to as they were falling through the air.   
Suddenly, something grabbed her arm and she tightened her grip on Allen. She looked up in surprise and saw Lavi on his hammer’s extended hammer. He had caught them! Thank god...  
“Lavi?!” Allen cried in shock, looking up at the redhead.   
“Hey guys!” Lavi grinned widely. “Where are you going?”   
“You saved us!” Silver smiled widely. The older Exorcist grinned wider and pulled them back to safety. They found themselves in a very large chamber with a lovely black tiled floor. In the middle of some very small fires, Eliade said with an unconscious Krory in her arms.   
Silver froze in her tracks, her eyes widening at what was visible to her. Was she losing her mind? Lavi had also frozen in his tracks, staring at the two. The white haired boy looked at them in surprise.   
“Something’s weird...” Lavi whispered, his voice shaking slightly. “Don’t tell me that woman... is an Akuma...?”  
“What?” Allen asked in surprise.   
“I can see it...”   
“I can too...” The Innocence whispered, her eyes wide. In front of her... was a horrid sight... Connected by a purple cord to Eliade... was a person floating above her enveloped in the same purple energy... It was in a fetal position... wrapped in filthy bandages... and the face... the face was unrecognizable. It let out a shriek of agony as it stared at them with empty sockets... “There’s a soul...” Silver whispered, tears slipping from her eyes.   
“No way...!” her master cried in surprise, looking from them to the woman. She could see... she could see the Akuma’s trapped soul... was this was her master saw everyday...? That pitiful agonized monster....? This was an Akuma’s soul?

\---  
This was a fun show. A very fun show. It was a shame Mistress Road had to miss out on the fun. But she had better things to do. Sucking on his lollipop, Archimedes watched the Exorcists fight the Akuma and the ‘vampire’. He sat in the shadow, watching them with great amusement.   
He vaguely remembered that Akuma actually... Eliade.... It was one of the times that he had been with his Master, the Millennium Earl, when he was making another Akuma. Archimedes had gone with him out of pure curiosity. His master had no objections against it since Archie wouldn’t disrupt anything.   
There had been a beautiful blonde woman in a green dress. She had lost someone very dear to her... and she was mourning. As he always did, the Millennium Earl paid the poor girl a visit. The foolish human had agreed to his deal. She called back her lost one’s soul from the beyond, had bound it to the skeletal frame of the Akuma.   
“You’re mine now.” the Earl laughed, placing his gloved hands on the woman’s shoulders. “This is an order, kill this woman and wear her body as your own.” And, as Archimedes watched in savage amusement, the Akuma made from this woman’s precious lost one, killed her and slipped effortlessly into her skin as if it were simply a new dress. The woman that had called back the Akuma’s soul, was now the Akuma’s new skin. “Archie, my dear boy.” The spirit looked up and hopped down from his perch on the dresser to stand beside his master. “Let’s head home and let our new Akuma kill to its heart’s content.” The Earl said in an affectionate tone as he pat the boy’s black hair. Archimedes nodded and followed his master back home.   
Curious about how Akuma evolved however, Archie had gone back to this Akuma and watched her for afar. She killed continuously. More and more humans fell to the Akuma. And soon, she evolved from Level 1 to a Level 2.   
After she evolved and earned her own will, she seemed to be only care about shopping, beauty, dancing, and parties. She was a woman of great beauty and, to the pathetic human males, she was the most beautiful of them all. Archimedes watched the idiots fawn endlessly over her as he blended into the background as a party goer.   
They called her cute and beautiful, all of them approaching her. However, because she was not a human, because she was an Akuma, she killed every human who got close to her. They died so easily, it was almost funny. Who was he kidding? It was hilarious! Pathetic humans, drawn to her like bees to honey.   
Archimedes got close to her too, so he could ask her questions. She did not try to kill him of course. Akuma could sense the dark matter that made up the spirits body. He was above them in rank and he was to be obeyed. However, Archimedes had asked this Akuma to treat him as a friend, so she would tell him everything on her mind.   
She told him she felt ugly when she killed. Not cute, and not beautiful. The Akuma knew she could never become a real human woman... but there was one thing she wanted to try, if only just once. No matter what, she had said, she wanted to try it.   
“That’s impossible,” He told her in return. “Because you’re an Akuma. Programmed to kill people.” She could never do what she wanted. But he fed her ego and her vanity. Archimedes told her she was beautiful no matter what and complimented her hair and her makeup and her outfits.   
One day, the Earl had summoned her to him. Archimedes, wanting to watch the entirety of the amusing show that was this Akuma had joined the Earl as well. He sat beside the Earl, curiously watching him knit a blue scarf with dark blue stars as he rocked in his rocket chair. They were in the Earl’s... office of sorts. An expansive room filled with telephones, each labeled with a number. Archie looked up when the Akuma came into the room, stopping in a spotlight not to far away from where he and his master sat.   
“I’m Eliade.” The Akuma announced herself softly, curtsying slightly in her purple and silver striped gown.   
“You’ve killed quite a few people, haven’t you~?” The Earl chuckled, not looking up from his knitting. “Excellent! Excellent!”   
“Thank you very much.” Eliade curtsied respectfully once more. “Because I’m an Akuma, I am programmed to murder on your behalf, Earl.” Pausing in his knitting, the Earl looked over at the bowing woman, his glasses flashing.   
“Here’s a job.” He chuckled before going back to his knitting, pausing once more only to give Archie a lollipop to keep him occupied. “There’s a fellow called Arystar Krory III. He’s strange, and I’d like you to investigate.”   
“Arystar Krory?” Eliade asked softly.   
“There’s a chance that he’s made contact with General Cross. I’ll give you some Level 1 Akuma. Do what you want with them. If Krory turns out to be nothing, kill him immediately.”   
“Yes...”   
“Millennium!” Out of absolutely nowhere, Road jumped onto the Earl’s shoulders happily, a wide smile on her grey face. “Let’s play!”   
“Road! You took out Lero again, didn’t you?” The Earl scolded her. “At least you didn’t manage to get Archie too.” The spirit snickered softly under his breath.   
“Ah who cares!” Road laughed, wrapping her legs around the Earl’s torso. “Forgive me already!”   
“Nope! Nope! Nope! I won’t forgive a tomboy like you!” Though he laughed while he said it. All three were laughing. They were the strangest family, but the best in Archie’s eyes. Still snickering, he watched Eliade turn slowly and walk away to complete her mission. Archie stood, biting into his lollipop with a loud crack.   
“Where’re you going?” Road asked him huffily. “You play with me too!”   
“I’m just going for a walk mistress Road.” He chuckled softly. “That’s alright, isn’t it?” She shrugged and went back to bothering the Earl. Archimedes walked away slowly into the darkness, following the lead actress of his very amusing show.   
He followed her happily, hopping from tree to tree as he watched her walk with the Level 1’s the Earl had given her. Eliade paused and applied some more makeup on her pale face. The Level 1’s kept talking amongst themselves. Mostly about evolving and killing humans. Growling, Eliade slammed her gloved fist against the tree trunk she sat on.   
“You’re too noisy!” She shouted at them. “Let me just fix my makeup!”   
“Please do not stop.”   
“Please do not slack off.”   
“Just go on ahead!” Eliade said in annoyance. “I’ll catch up soon!” Her three companions walked away at her order. Huffily, she continued to apply her make up. Archie had to resist the urge to laugh out loud. Funny funny Akuma. Thinking she could be human just cause she could be pretty. Funny, stupid, foolish, Akuma. She would kill and kill and kill and evolve. And there was nothing she could do about it.   
He continued to follow her as she stood and walked down the dirt forest path. Eliade stopped once more, evidently lost in her own thoughts. Perhaps he should interject. Get her on her way once more. However, before he could to any such thing, Eliade was knocked back by a figure launching into her. A tall man kept Eliade pinned to the ground, and the Akuma was staring up at him in pure terror. A smirk stretched Archimedes pale lips. Finally, some action.   
The man slowly bit into Eliade’s neck, though Archie couldn’t see too much as he was looking at them from above. As the Akuma passed out, probably thinking she would die, the man quickly pulled away and sat at the edge of the path, trembling. Eliade woke slowly and looked up, her hair which had been so neatly tucked into her hat, was now cascading around her shoulder. She looked curiously at the man who had bitten her. She stood slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump in surprise.   
“Y-You’re alive?!” He cried.   
“Why didn’t you kill me?” Eliade asked curiously. The man stiffened and looked away.   
“I-I regained my conscience. A-And then... I was shocked, and stopped myself.” He explained, hugging himself tightly. “I-I’m sorry!” The blonde women fell to her knees beside the man and placed her hands on his face, turning his surprise face towards her.   
“I’ve found you!” She cried before pressing her lips against his. Archie quickly covered his mouth before he could let out his laugh. This was getting good!   
And so he watched Eliade and the man who he assumed was Arystar Krory III. After a few weeks, he revealed his presence to Eliade and promised not to tell the Earl about what she doing if she told him what she had found out about him.   
Arystar Krory III was a human with a parasite type Innocence. In other words, the man was the enemy. By drinking Akuma blood, he could activate a feral like ability. Due to the Innocence, Arystar’s body yearned for the blood of Akuma.   
Archimedes shook himself out of his memories. Eliade was still crying the vampire’s name. This show was going to end soon... well, it couldn’t be helped. He stretched and yawned widely. Might as well go home... it had been a while since he had seen the Earl in any case. He was probably worried.   
Silently, so as to let no one know that he had been there in the first place, Archimedes sank into the shadows... and vanished without a trace.

\---  
“Arystar! Arystar!” Silver watched as Eliade continued to cry the man’s name, trying to get him to wake up. Though most of the Innocence’s attention was still on the soul that hung above the woman...   
“Eliade...” Krory said softly as he slowly opened his eyes.   
“Arystar!” Eliade cried in relief. The man’s eyes, however, were not on the woman he loved... they were where Silver knew the Akuma soul was somehow visible to everyone.   
“What is that... Next to you...” he whispered in terror. “There’s something coming out of your body... What is it?!” Silver felt her master wrap an arm around her as she continued staring, tears running down her face. He turned her head so that she could see nothing but darkness, hid in the safety of his coat.   
“The soul that’s been called back, trapped as the energy source for Akuma...” She heard Lavi whisper from beside them, his voice trembling with the same terror she felt coursing through her. “Right... Allen? Why... can I... also see it...? Is it because of your left eye...?” So... Allen’s eye had become stronger... Silver pressed herself further into her master’s side, feeling his comforting grip on her tighten. Did that mean... Mana’s curse... had gotten stronger...?   
“Krory!” Silver heard her master shout. “Do you see it? That thing coming out of that woman!” Probably sensing that his Innocence was still scared, he pet her hair as he spoke. “That’s an Akuma’s soul! That person is an Akuma! Yours and our enemy!” Bracing herself, trying to be brave for her master, who had suffered much more than she had, Silver looked up, still held close by said master.   
Krory had moved away from the blonde woman, staring at her in shock. “Is it true...?” He inquired softly. “Do you know... something?” Eliade looked away from him.   
“I... I...” She stood slowly, shaking with sorrow or anger, Silver could not tell. “Now I have to destroy you!” The Akuma stood suddenly in front of Krory, forcing the truth on him. That his lover had been nothing but a monster. A demon.   
The serpentine tale hit Krory hard against his chest, launching him into a stone pillow with immense force. “I was thinking about keeping you at bay and using you,” Eliade hissed at the man. “But it doesn’t matter anymore. I can’t allow you to become an Exorcist! I’ll kill you right now!”   
“This ain’t good!” Lavi cried in alarm. “I was fighting him earlier, and now he’s exhausted!”   
“We have to save him!” Silver said urgently. Before they could move, giant pink flowers burst through the stone walls. Tettsui deactivated suddenly and the four of them jumped away from the flowers.   
“The flowers broke through the stone wall?!” Allen exclaimed in shock, dodging the vines as fast as he could.   
“There were some of those crappy flowers left over?!” The redhead shouted, vines already wrapped around him and Tettsui.   
“How many are there?!” Tettsui cried. “What’s up with all of you!?” Vines wrapped tightly around Silver lithe body, keeping her arms tightly bound to her sides. Dammit!!! They had to escape! They had to get to Krory quickly!


	12. The Vampire's Undead Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver and Allen help to free their friends from the flowers and they rush to try and help Krory. Silver witnesses an almost dead Krory sucking Eliade’s blood dry and she dies in his arms. Krory is devastated by her dead, however Allen convinces Krory to join them and become an exorcist. It is at this moment that Krory’s innocence reveals herself and meets everyone else and the two of them join their group at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter is out! late yes, but it's out! i hope you enjoy it!

Silver screamed in shock and terror as the plant’s strong vines carried her and her friends closer towards the hungry maws of the giant pink flowers. They all struggled as best as they could, trying to escape the vines and help Krory fight the creature he had no experience in fighting. But their was no way to get to him at this rate. The flowers just wouldn’t let go no matter how hard the group screamed and struggled against them. Silver tried to calm down and she could see that her Master was trying to do the same. Panicking would not help, and the two of them new how to calm these flowers down.   
Desperately, Tettsui activated for her Master, but as she dissolved into the hammer, the vines yanked it away from Lavi’s hands. “No way!” the redhead cried, terrified, before a plant suddenly closed around his body.   
“Lavi!” Both white haired companions cried in alarm. Said Exorcist screamed and struggled inside the flower.   
“I’m gonna die! I’m gonna be eaten up! Heeeelp!”   
“Lavi!” Allen shouted, determined. “Calm down and do as we say!”   
“Are you stupid?! If I calm down I’ll die!”   
“Like we said before,” Silver cried, moving her head quickly out of the way of another vine that had swung at her. “We’ve taken care of the same kind of flower as these when we were with Cross and Judgement!”   
“Really?!” Lavi sounded a little more hopeful now. “Then you can stop them?!”  
“Yes! These flowers don’t bite humans who have affections for them!” Allen explained quickly, trying to at least free his arms as he did. “So try expressing your affections to them with all your heart!”   
“Express my affections?!”   
“Tell the flowers you loved them!” the white haired Innocence shouted in annoyance. Alright, even she could admit this sounded absolutely mad. But she knew it was the only way to get these flowers to release them and to get to Krory.   
“I... Love... You!” All three of them shouted at the top of their lungs. “I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!” With each exclamation of their love, the vines loosened. The flower holding Lavi in it’s mouth opened and the red haired Exorcist sat up, panting heavily in relief. But the flower tried to bite him again.   
“Ah! I love you! I love you!” He cried quickly and the flower backed off. Lavi quickly jumped down, panting heavily. The vines gently placed Allen and Silver on their feet and dropped the hammer, which Tettsui popped out of with a small ‘oof!’.   
“I love you! I love you! I love you!” The happily cried, a little more genuine this time now that the flowers had so kindly released them. A large purple bubble suddenly encased one of the large flowers and it withered in the next second, collapsing in front of them. Allen and Tettsui quickly grabbed the hands of their accommodators and ran with them.   
“What’s going on?! Where’s Kro-chan?!” Tettsui shrieked as they ran. A bubble popped beside Lavi, nearly hitting him.   
“Don’t touch them!” The white haired boy exclaimed and the four of them began running for their lives again.   
“Dammit! We still can’t get to Krory!” Silver yelled in frustration. She stopped to look around, perhaps she could find the two of them through the haze of purple bubbles. Before he could stop, Silver pushed her Master forward and gave him a look that simply said, keep running. Once the other three had ran away with continued cries of, ‘I love you!’, Silver began to wade through the flowers in another direction, saying her own ‘I love you’s as she did so.   
Silver’s searching gaze soon found the blonde woman, standing over something. Was Krory dead...? Were they too late? She was saying something, but it was too soft for them to hear... crimson petals floated off in the breeze coming through the castle windows, sailing gently past Eliade’s pale face. Something suddenly launched off of the floor and bit into Eliade’s throat, making the Akuma’s eyes widen in shock. But the expression melted off of her face... replaced by an oddly serene smile.   
“Ah...” Silver barely heard her say. “You were still... able to move...” The withered looking creature continued to drink from her throat and Silver realized that, to her horror, that creature was Arystar Krory...   
Allen, Lavi, and Tettsui skidded to a little away behind Eliade. The silver Innocence quickly returned to her Master, holding onto his arm tightly as she watched the withered Krory drink. Before their very eyes, Krory’s body regained its moisture and he returned to normal, his arms wrapped tightly around Eliade. The man pulled back, tears streaming from his eyes.   
“You know... I...” Eliade said softly. “I wanted to love you... Arystar...” The woman reached weakly for him. “I wanted to... love... you....” Silver felt streaks of tears falling down her own pale cheeks as slowly... Eliade’s body dissolved into dust... and her soul gently flew from the dust... for a moment becoming a beautiful blonde woman... before vanishing...   
“Eliade...” Krory breathed, looking after the shining soul. The purple bubbles all burst, their source now dead... and Silver knew that this was the first time an Innocence had cried for an Akuma... but this Akuma deserved her tears... and the tears of the man whom had loved her... The Akuma who only wanted to love... but could never do so...   
Droplets of water suddenly hit the Innocence, and for a moment she thought it was her tears.. But she realized that it was water, falling from the ceiling.   
“Ah it’s cold!” Lavi winced and they all looked up.   
“Rain...?” Allen asked in confusion. “Inside the castle...?” The four of them slowly walked towards Krory, who was still holding what remained of Eliade’s purple clothing... “Krory...?” The man slowly sunk to his knees, his eyes and nose leaking still.   
“I want to die...” He whispered. “I killed the woman I love... I killed the woman I love with my own hands...”   
“With... you own hands...” Allen whispered to himself.   
“What a monster I have become... I healed my body by sucking the blood of the woman I love...” Krory sobbed, the fabric slipping from his gloved fingers. “Even when I was going to destroy her... I made this body... A monster like me doesn’t deserve to live...” He lowered his head and clenched his fists, his thin body trembling...” Silver felt her Master’s arm slip from her grasp and step forward.   
“If you’re in such pain...” He suddenly grabbed Krory by the collar and pulled him up slightly so that they were looking each other in the eye. “You can become an Exorcist! An Exorcist’s job is to destroy Akuma! You destroyed an Akuma named Eliade today! And you can continue destroying Akuma from now on... That will undoubtedly be the reason you destroyed Eliade! If you have a reason, you can live! Why don’t you live for that reason?!” Silver felt her tears increase as she stared at the back of her Master’s head... her tears melded with the rain falling onto her face... She knew he was speaking from the heart... She knew why he was saying these things... She knew she was part of the reason she was saying these things... Because of that night... because of her actions... because of Mana...   
Krory looked away, his breathing hitching slightly as he continued to sob silently. “You’re an apostle of Innocence too... just like we are...” The man continued to sob... his body shaking in Allen’s grasp. There was silence for a moment... broken only by the falling of the rain and the soft sobs of Arystar Krory III.   
A green light suddenly suddenly broke the darkness of the castle’s interior, making Allen let go of Krory and step back in surprise. Krory’s teeth were glowing brightly and a wisp of energy flew out of the light, landing on the soaked floor and swirling until it formed the figure of a tall female. She landed gently on the floor, her black boots making ripples on the water. The woman was as thin and lanky as the vampire, though she was about a foot shorter. Her hair was long, reaching a above her forearms, and was deep pink with ringlets beside her slim face. Her attire consisted of a long sleeved black jacket that showed her midriff and had a long flared out collar, a blood red skirt and a pair of knee length black heeled boots.   
The woman raised her head, and opened her golden eyes. She grinned widely, revealing sharp and shining canines. “Greetings!” She said brightly, giving a very exaggerated curtsy. “I am the Innocence of my Master Arystar Krory III! It’s nice to meet you!” Her exclamation was greeted with silence, everyone staring at her in pure shock. The silence was broken by Tettsui making a very high pitched happy noice and running forward.   
“New friend!” She squealed, hugging the taller Innocence. “I’m Tettsui!”  
“Hello!” The new addition grinned widely. Silver chuckled softly and gave a small curtsy as well, wiping her tears away. Not that it helped, as the water continued falling.   
“I’m Silver. It’s nice to meet you too.” Both Silver and Tettsui stepped back, allowing the new Innocence and her stunned accommodator to have a bit of room.   
“Hello Arystar!” The woman said happily, outstretching a pale hand. “What’re you doing on the ground?” He paused before slowly taking her hand and allowing her to help him up.   
“You are my... Innocence...?”   
“Mmhm! I came from your teeth.” She explained with an even wider grin. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person! Now that you know where your power comes from of course.” Krory blinked in surprise before slowly wiping his nose and giving a small smile.  
“I-It’s nice to meet y-you too, um....” Krory paused. “Wh-what is... What is your name?”  
“My name?” The Innocence paused. “I don’t have one yet. You have to give me one Master! B-But it’s no rush!” She added quickly when she saw the slightly stressed look on her Master’s face. “You think long and hard about it and then you can name me.” He nodded slightly.   
“Wow...” Allen blinked in surprise. Silver chuckled softly and hugged his arm, leaning against his shoulder. She was glad... this was finally over... they hadn’t found their mentors... but they could find some clues... and then they could go home... and her Master could get the rest he deserved... 

\- - -  
They all followed Krory through the dark halls of the castle, sticking close to each other. Even the new Innocence was happily holding onto her Master’s arm. He led them into a dark room, his candelabra being the only source of light. Silver had given Krory the drawing of General Cross and Judgement that Allen had made so that he could tell them if they had passed through. Now he looked at this drawing as he walked.   
“They, indeed, came through here.” Krory told them. “The man said he was grandfather’s friend who came after hearing of his death, and that he came to return something that was under his care.”   
“Under his care?” Silver asked curiously.   
“Yeah...” Krory nodded, gently handing his Innocence the candelabra and picking up a large simply decorated pot. “This is the one...” Both white haired children cried out in recognition.   
“Ah! No doubt about it!”   
“That pot is Roseanne’s!”   
“So you’ve seen this before?”   
“Yeah...” Allen’s voice shook. “Too much...”   
“What was planted in it?” Tettsui piped up, swinging her legs slightly as she sat in her Master’s arms. To Silver’s surprise, it was the new Innocence who spoke up.  
“The baby of a carnivorous flower.” She said knowledgeably.   
“I knew it...” Both Allen and Silver groaned in soft unison. Silver couldn’t help but remember that, back when Allen was only twelve, that plant had been given to him to take care of. At that time, Silver had been in the arms of her mistress, Judgement, still tired from Allen’s early attempts to wield her power. But she had overheard Cross telling the child that, if anything to the flower named Roseanne, something 100 times worse would happen to Allen.   
She gently rubbed her Master’s back as he too recalled the painful memories of this assignment, groaning softly. “Don’t worry.” Silver heard Lavi saying to Krory, “He’s just remembering his bitter past. So, you said he came to return the flower. Was that all?” The silver haired Innocence looked up at Lavi, continuing to comfort her Accommodator.   
“Yeah... but there was something strange about the flower...” Krory said thoughtfully, crossing his arms. “It suddenly bit me and then the next moment, it rapidly withered away.” As he talked, his Innocence had started grinning knowingly. “I couldn’t breath for a moment... and then all my teeth suddenly fell out! But they were just as suddenly replaced by the fangs...”   
“That was me!” The Innocence said brightly. “I was inside that flower and I sensed you! I knew at once that you were the one destined to be my accommodator and I took the chance to become a part of you!” She explained. “I was super thirsty for Akuma blood, which in turn made you very thirsty too!”   
“And then I met Eliade...”   
“We’re looking for that man and woman right now.” Silver told them, stepping forward slightly.   
“Do you know anything, Kro-chan?” Lavi asked.   
“Now that you mention it...” The older man looked up as a thought seemed to strike him. “He said he wanted to go to a far away place, so he asked me to lend him money, being that he was friends with my grandfather and all.” Silver sweatdropped slightly. So that idiot man mooched money here too... damn him and his spending habits... she used to wonder why Judgement allowed him to continue all of his stupid ways. But the woman had explained, ‘At this point, little one, I’m just trying to keep him from dying of excess. There’s no use in trying to stop him fully. I’m more like his mother than his Innocence.’ Silver smiled slightly at the memory. She hoped they found their mentors soon...   
“Roseanne...” Krory murmured thoughtfully. He looked up at his Innocence. “How about I name you Roseanne?”   
“Roseanne?”   
“After the flower you came from...”   
“I love it!” She said happily and grinned at him. “Roseanne it is! My name is Roseanne!” Silver and Tettsui laughed slightly at her enthusiasm. Krory smiled slightly and looked at the other two males.   
“I have a favor to ask... Could you go outside and wait for me outside the castle? I’ll go get ready for the journey...” The white haired boy smiled widely.   
“Okay!” Waving slightly, the four of them left the large castle and stepped back into the cool night air. Silver stretched slightly as she walked.   
“It’ll be dawn soon.” The redheaded Exorcist yawned widely, stretching as well. “It was a crazy night.”   
“The only clue we found about my Master was that he came here...” the younger sighed softly, rubbing his neck. “I don’t know what we came here for...”   
“Well...” Silver started gently, taking his hand in her’s. “We found Krory and Roseanne. And now we have new comrades. So it wasn’t a complete waste of time.”   
“Yeah...”   
“Don’t look as if you did something wrong.” Lavi smiled slightly. “It’s true that it may not really be the most positive way of living, but I think Kro-chan really needs a reason to go on right now. He’ll be able to feel better some day.”   
“You sure talk elegant.” The four of them jolted in shock and looked around.   
“Bookman?! Heaven?!” Allen cried in shock. Where the hell had they come from?! Tettsui squealed joyfully and eagerly hopped into the tall Innocence’s arms. Heaven easily caught her and kissed her forehead before holding her bridal style.   
“Old geezer! When’d you get here?!” Lavi shouted.   
“Just now.”   
“You’re such a worrier! You didn’t have to come here now! We’ve just finished settling this case beautifully!” The redhead grinned proudly, putting his hands on his hips before Bookman suddenly kicked him hard... into a tree... Tettsui and Heaven both laughed softly. “That hurt!”   
“How can you say beautifully?! You busted the place up!” Bookman scolded loudly. “You didn’t need to put holes in the castle!”   
“We almost got killed too!” Lavi shouted back in his face. “Don’t hit me without hearing me out, you panda!” Silver had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing. This was hilarious.   
“I didn’t hit you! I kicked you, you novice!”  
“Same difference!”   
“It’s not!” Allen and Silver grinned widely, when suddenly the ground underneath them began shaking. They looked around quickly to find the source before the castle all of a sudden exploded with a giant ‘boom!’ All of them stared in shock.   
“The castle is...!”   
“D-Don’t tell me...” Allen stammered, before suddenly running forward. “Krory!”   
“Master wait! It’s dangerous!” Silver quickly ran after him, grabbing his arm. They both stopped in their tracks when two figures walked out of the flames. Krory and Roseanne walked out together, the Innocence proudly wearing a cloak that her master must have given her. It matched the one he himself was wearing, and was much too long so that it trailed on the ground. Krory laughed slightly.   
“What’s with those faces?” he walked forward, pulling his Innocence with him. “Did you think we died? We’re alright...” He straightened up slightly, looking more confident. “Since I will become an Exorcist now...” Silver and Allen grinned widely, relieved that they were both okay. And, as the sun began rising over the horizon, the group all together walked down to the village... together with their new companions...


	13. The Handsome Vagabond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone accompanies Krory and Roseanne back to the Black Order Headquarters. Both of them are very inexperienced to the outside world, and Krory ends up being hustled in a game of Poker by three men. Allen proves his cheating skills when he wins everything back, much to everyone’s (except Silver’s) surprise. After some difficulty in entering the Black Order headquarters, Krory is finally inducted as an official Exorcist and his innocence is happily introduced to some of the others. Meanwhile, Archimedes and the Earl are waiting for their Noah companion to bring him home for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm sorry this is so late! I finished this last week but exams made me forget to post it!

The sun shone high in the sky as they rode away from the village on a wagon. Allen’s arm felt nice around the Innocence as she rested her head on his shoulder. They were finally going home... and with two new friends no less! Though they hadn’t gotten many thanks from the villagers... the humans didn’t seem too happy that they hadn’t, in fact, killed Arystar Krory.  
A soft sigh escaped Silver’s throat as she recalled that interaction. Not that it was important of course... this job wasn’t always one that gave thanks. Sometimes, people were not happy with what you would think was the right thing to do... but it was something she and Allen had learned to live with. She cracked open an eye to look at Krory, who was sniffling softly. Roseanne rubbed his arm gently, clearly unsure of what to do other than that.  
“Don’t be so down, Kro-chan...” Lavi smiled reassuringly, rubbing his chin slightly. “What could we do? We tried hard to explain, but they wouldn’t believe us.”  
“But...” Krory sniffled softly, his eyes downcast.  
“They were just being unreasonable...” Roseanne said softly, rubbing his hand gently with her slim fingers. “You all tried to help and they called you monsters...”  
“They even ticked me off...” The youngest male muttered in annoyance, removing his arm so that Silver could sit up properly.  
“What does it matter if you can’t go back?” Silver huffed, crossing her arms over her white-clad chest.  
“The only home a man needs is in his heart!” Tettsui piped up. “What?” She asked in confusion when the others looked at her funny. “It’s what Master always says!” The redhead male laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“That’s right...” Roseanne giggled softly at the Exorcist’s words before hugging her accommodator gently. Krory hugged her back tightly, crying into her shoulder softly. The carriage continued to clatter as it rode onto a cobblestone street of a town. The Exorcists and Innocence thanked their driver and paid him before sliding off and watching him ride off. They walked all together into the busy town. It was a very colorful town indeed. The streets were lined with lovely built buildings, stores and stalls lined these streets as well. Both of these filled with colorful merchandise such as fruit or clothing. People in varying apparel walked past them or were stopped at stalls or store windows to gaze at the items within. Everyone went about their business as the group of newcomers walked down the cobblestone streets.  
“Wow... This is a town?” Arystar asked curiously as they began walking. Both he and Roseanne were looking around with pure interest. Silver chuckled softly. She remembered when she was like that too... It had been when she had first truly appeared in a physical form and she had recovered from her and her Master’s traumatic meeting. Judgement practically had to hold her back to keep her from running off to explore everything in sight. She really hoped they didn’t have to do that with either Krory or Roseanne...  
Allen looked slightly up at his much taller companion. “You’ve never been here before?”  
“Right,” Krory nodded in response to the question. “Since I’ve lived in a castle all my life...”  
“Well, we’ve got time before the train leaves,” Silver smiled. “Why don’t you and Roseanne go take a look around?”  
“Really? You don’t mind?” The pink haired Innocence asked excitedly, clapping her pale hands together. The others all shook their heads, grinning.  
“A-Alright, we’ll go take a look around.” Krory smiled widely before he and Roseanne latched hands and ran off eagerly.  
“See you later!” The other four waved them off happily. Silver hoped they had fun... there wouldn’t be much time for sightseeing once the Exorcist job officially started. It was very strange how different Krory was when his Innocence wasn’t activated... he was very sweet and innocent. However, the moment Roseanne activated he turned into a confident and deadly killing machine.  
A little farther ahead, Silver could see the two new additions examining some rather ugly masks... but the two seemed very interested in them and might have even, been considering purchasing them. They had bad taste... which was to be expected as they were very sheltered.  
“Master, was it really okay to leave without Bookman and Heaven?” Tettsui asked softly from behind Silver and Allen.  
“Course,” Lavi said reassuringly. “They said they’d go back to the Order after they recorded the event.”  
“We bought great stuff!” They all looked up at Roseanne’s voice, sweat dropping when they saw both her and her accommodator carrying a variety of useless objects, including the ugly masks, candles, some books, a mini bow and arrow, and many others.  
“That’s eerie...” Allen murmured, picking up the mask the male was carrying. “This is a fake.” He said simply.  
“No way!” Roseanne cried.  
“I was told that it was worn by royalty 3000 years ago and that it’s their last remaining artifact!” Krory pointed frantically at the shopkeeper. They all looked at the man who saw them and quickly closed a bag of identical masks. He picked up the bag and ran.  
“Sick em.” Lavi pointed at the man. The minute the last syllable left his lips, Tettsui launched down the street at the speed of a cheetah and grabbed the man by the collar, pulling him back quickly.  
“Done!” She said proudly.  
“I’m sorry!” The shopkeeper cried, pulling out all the money he had gotten from Krory. “I won’t to it again! Thanks for shopping!” And with that, he ran off. Roseanne picked up the cash happily and gave it back to her Master, who pocketed it.  
“Good job!” Lavi grinned, patting Tettsui’s dark hair. She giggled proudly, rocking on the balls of her feet.  
“You two need to be careful,” Allen said gently. “There are bad people in this world as well.”  
“Okay...” They said softly in unison. The group began walking down the street again. Silver sighed softly, looking at her Master.  
“They’re very naive... I’m a bit worried about them...”  
“Would you like a book that makes you happy by just reading it?” The four of them stopped and turned around quickly.  
“I would!” Krory said excitedly, holding the book the salesman was referring too. Roseanne was happily bouncing on the balls of her feet as she looked at the book as well.  
“Guys!” Both Vampire and Innocence quickly straightened up, the man shoving the book back at the salesman. Silver couldn’t hold back another sigh. This was going to be a long journey... These two were like small children. She hoped there wouldn’t be too much more trouble with the two of them on this trip...  
\---  
The train’s whistle blared into the air as the large vehicle began moving slowly, speeding up gradually. “So this is a train! How exciting!” Krory looked out the window with a wide smile. “We’ll go explore a little.” Roseanne nodded eagerly in agreement to her Master’s words.  
As the two of them left to go do so, the other four let out long sighs. Silver wondered if it was a good idea to allow the two to wander off by themselves... they might get into even more trouble... Then again... it was a train. It was a straight line. What trouble could they possibly get into? It wasn’t like they could get lost or anything. So Silver tried to relax and clear her mind of the new additions for a bit. She leaned against Allen and closed her eyes, deciding she wanted to sleep and shut down for a bit, think of absolutely nothing...  
Hours later, Arystar and Roseanne had still not returned. So the four of them went to search for their friends.  
“Kro-chan!” Lavi called as they walked down the aisle.  
“Rosy!” Tettsui added, looking around curiously.  
“How could it take them three hours to explore a train this small?” Silver asked in annoyance, huffing softly as she scanned each seat for the multi-colored and pink hair.  
“Getting lost when there’s only one path? Can’t be...” her Master sighed softly. He opened the door of the train carriage and the group walked outside onto the part where the carriages connected before opening the door to the next one. Before they could get far in, they all stopped. “Krory?!” Allen asked in surprise. The poor man was sitting on the wooden floor with a group of three men. Krory was only in his boxers and looked very upset. Roseanne was sitting on an arm of a seat, fully clothed, though looking worried. Behind the men, who all resembled migrant workers with their raggedy clothing and stubble, sat a small boy in dirty clothing and a medical face mask. Silver’s attention, for some reason, was captured by the migrant worker sitting directly in front of Krory. He was a handsome and tall looking man with wavy, dark hair and light skin. He wore very casual, but unkempt clothing sported stubble on his chin and wore thick glasses that obscured his eyes. A cigarette was poking out of his mouth.  
Between all of them was a brown briefcase that had playing cards on it. It seemed they were playing a game. Silver examined it quickly and guessed it must have been Poker. She had seen this game many a time when Allen had been training with General Cross. The man who had caught her attention looked up from his card hand, smirking slightly.  
“Sorry, this area is currently off limits to kids.” He said a bit teasingly, cockiness clear in his tone. He looked back at Krory, who sniffed softly. “Now, sir. Let’s play another round.”  
“B-But... um...” Allen kneeled down beside the man, smiling kindly.  
“What’re you two doing?” he asked gently.  
“These people invited Master to play a game called Poker with them,” Roseanne said in a slightly distressed voice. “And then, before we knew it, Master ended up like this...” Krory sneezed loudly, making his Innocence squeak in surprise. Allen stood and looked at Silver, both knowing what the other was thinking. Poor Krory had been duped... the three migrants were probably cheating and had cheated the naive man out of his possessions. A small knowing smirk suddenly stretched Silver’s pale lips. She nodded slightly at the card game while continuing to look at her Master. He could easily beat these idiots at their own game and Silver knew it.  
“Hey, hey, don’t run away.” One of the workers said, leaning in Krory’s direction.  
“You accepted the challenge.” The handsome man said with a frown. “If you’re a man, why don’t you go all the way? Don’t want your pretty girlfriend to have to take your place, do you?”  
“B-But...” Krory stammered nervously. The white-haired teenager suddenly pulled off his Exorcist’s coat, thrusting it at the three men.  
“The decoration on this coat is made of silver.” He said happily. “Will you have a hand with me for this coat and all of Krory’s belongings?”  
“H-Hey Allen! What are you saying!” Lavi asked in alarm, clearly worried that the boy was getting in over his head. The man with the glasses laughed softly.  
“Sure.” So, with a big grin, Allen sat down in Krory’s place and began to play. Silver happily sat on her knees behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning her chin on the top of his head so that she had a good view of the game. Allen only grinned wider at this, as if the weight of her on this back made him feel more confident.  
\---  
“Call!” Allen exclaimed happily, 20 minutes later, pushing forward a hand of cards and smiling innocently. The three men in front of him were only in their boxers, their clothing completely stripped by the teenager in front of them. They looked incredulously at the card hand.  
“Royal Straight Flush!”  
“He wins again.” Silver chuckled mischievously, linking her arms around Allen’s shoulders.  
“Ah! Dammit!” the three men cried in frustration, throwing their cards up in the air. Both white haired teenagers laughed slightly in amusement. This was far too easy, though still quite fun. “Dammit! Another hand!”  
“That’s fine,” Allen said casually, flourishing the cards by making them fly from one hand to the other. “But before that, please wash your underwear.”  
“You’re amazing Allen!” Roseanne said, watching him with admiration.  
“You’re a Master at this!” Krory gasped. The redhead leaned closer to Allen and Silver, a frown on his face.  
“What’s going on? Aren’t you a little too good at this?” He whispered softly. “I thought you guys were unlucky.” His innocent smile still widely prominent on his pale face, Allen said brightly,  
“It’s because I’m cheating.”  
“What?!” Lavi whispered in shock. “Really?! I didn’t think you were the type!”  
“They started it when they tricked Krory.” Silver murmured with a huff, looking down at her Master’s card hand as he played. “My Master never loses in a card game,” she smirked widely. “And neither do I.”  
During their training period, they had to improve their skills risking their lives in order to earn money to pay off Cross’ debt and earn a living.  
Lavi and Tettsui jumped back slightly when both white haired teenagers grinned evilly, their eyes glinting.  
“With gambling, winning is all that matters. I won’t show any mercy. Since those three are plotting together, we’re even.” Allen laughed maniacally before making a full 180 and returning to his innocent self. “Call! Four of a kind!”  
“What?!” The migrant workers asked in alarm. Silver laughed loudly, petting her Master’s head gently. He was too good at this, though the men definitely deserved it.  
\---  
A loud crack was heard as the lollipop was bitten through. Archimedes tossed away the stick, zipping up his jacket as he waited for his Master. The Millennium Earl had sent him to collect another member of the family so he could join them for dinner. The train pulled into the station with a loud whistle and the conductor climbed out, ringing a bell and shouting the destination. Three men wearing nothing but their socks and boxers walked off of the train with a little boy and Archimedes couldn’t help but groan softly in annoyance when he realized one of them was the Master he was waiting for.  
“Dammit...” He scowled. “He gambled again.... Idiot.” The scowl was quickly replaced by a look of curiosity when a white haired teenager leaned out of the train’s windows and offered the three men a suitcase full of clothing.  
“Here.” Archimedes heard the boy, who the spirit recognized as Allen Walker, say. “Since I was able to get back my friend’s belongings, I no longer need these. It’s tough to be naked in this weather, isn’t it?” He smiled.  
“Listen, boy,” The man Archimedes was waiting for said. “We didn’t fall so low as to need pity.” Archimedes had to hold back his laughter. The three men had reached out to take the suitcase despite their words. Despite their words, they took back their clothes and pulled them on. “Well, you saved us!” The man with the glasses said happily. “We almost died from the cold.” As the train whistled it’s departing message, the man pulled out a deck of cards and tossed it to Allen. “Here! Take it... as a token of my thanks!” Allen waved as the train sped away.  
“Despite his classy looks... he was pretty heartless...” One of the men grinned, his friend laughing in amusement.  
“He’s a pro at cheating! Tyki! Eeze! We gotta go! Let’s go say hello to the factory owner quickly and get some food!”  
“Yeah!” The man named Tyki chuckled.  
“Pardon me,” Archimedes interjected, walking up to the four companions. Tyki looked at him in surprise before grinning slightly.  
“‘Nother job?” the spirit nodded in response. “Sorry! I got another job to take care of!” Tyki said happily to his friends, waving slightly.  
“What?! Secret job again?”  
“You do that stuff too much these days...”  
“Does that boy work with you?”  
“Yep! Anyway, sorry but I have to go.” Archie walked away with Tyki as the other three left. “So, what’s the Earl want from me this time?” the taller male asked, putting his hands behind his head.  
“He’s meeting us a little away from here, so he’ll tell you.” Archimedes shrugged slightly. They walked together through an archway, the Earl’s large silhouette clearly visible. Archie happily rushed over and stood beside him.  
“Would you let me eat first?” Tyki asked, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and dropping it on the ground.  
“Sure.” The Millennium Earl replied, chuckling softly.  
“Good. I’m starving.”  
“But please dress formally. A three-star restaurant wouldn’t let you in dressed like that.” Tyki  
laughed and took off his glasses, the object melting into thin air and revealing his brown eyes and mole.  
“You’re overweight because you always eat at restaurants like that.” He teased.  
“I’m not overweight.” The Earl said indignantly.  
“Well, if I eat my fill, I guess it doesn’t matter it it's pig slop,” Tyki smirked as his skin turned an umber gray color.  
“Choose your words carefully Master,” Archimedes chuckled as he tossed the man a large black top hat. Tyki caught it easily, walking into the light. His casual clothing had changed into a formal jet-black tuxedo, his hands now covered by white gloves, and his brown eyes turned the color of molten gold. “Sir Tyki Mikk,” The spirit smirked and bowed slightly as the Noah stopped in the sunlight. Tyki pulled his messy hair out of his face, putting the top hat on and smirking.  
“Shall we be off then?” 

\---  
The night air felt cool on Silver’s pale skin as she walked beside her Master up the dirt path to the enormous, castle-like building. Golems fluttered around it, looking like bats against the bright moon. This was the Black Order the headquarters for the Exorcists and the place where they lived between missions. It was so good to be home... Silver was looking forward to seeing her other friends again and getting her Master a proper meal.  
She looked back over her shoulder to see how Krory and Roseanne were doing. They had been oddly quiet... and looked very downcast for some reason.  
“What’s wrong you two?” Allen asked worriedly, also noticing their depressed looks.  
“They’re just thinking back to earlier,” Lavi said knowledgeably. Silver gently put a hand on her Master’s shoulder.  
“Once they get inside, they’ll feel better.” Allen smiled and nodded slightly, a bit reassured by her words. They walked up the door together and, making both new additions jump about a foot in the air, the living door popped to life and stared at the group.  
“X-Ray Exam!” It shouted at Krory before shining a blinding yellow light straight down at him. He cried out in surprise and covered his face with his arms and Roseanne hissed loudly at it.  
“Wh-what’s it doing?!”  
“Relax, it’s just a body check,” Lavi reassured them with a grin. “It checks whether or not there are any traces of Akuma inside you! It’s just one time.”  
“Wait a second...” Silver muttered. Hadn’t... Krory had been drinking... AKUMA blood...? “Oh no...”  
“This guy is out!” The door suddenly shouted, the light vanishing. “Pentacles are a sign of Akuma! You are an ally of the Millennium Earl!” An alarm blared into the night as the door finished speaking and the group of six jumped in alarm.  
“Oh god...” Silver groaned louder. They were in for it now... this was a goddamn repeat of what happened with Allen when he first got to the Order.  
“Why did this happen?” Allen inquired in a shocked tone.  
“Because Krory drank Akuma blood. He and Roseanne have it in their veins.” She explained, rubbing the bridge of her nose in annoyance. This was going to be an ordeal... and here she thought this would be quick and she could relax with rice balls and a cup of tea... “Eliade’s blood is still in their system...”  
“Eliade!” Krory suddenly began to sob and his Innocence hurriedly tried to calm him. Now was certainly not the time to break down.  
“Exterminate the Akuma!” A voice shouted from the very top of the castle like structure. They all looked up in alarm as an enormous four-legged robot jumped down and landed with a crash in front of them. Komui jumped off the top of it, looking very stern and clearly trying to appear impressive beside the robot that towered above them.  
“Komurin!” Everyone, except Krory and Roseanne, shouted in alarm. Shit. Komui’s insane robot! Another one! Silver faintly remembered the second Komurin who had gone haywire, tried to attack Lenalee and eventually got hold of Allen, as well as the third Komurin who had almost destroyed an entire city. So this must be...  
“Four!” Komui shouted impressively, holding up four fingers. “It’s more powerful, and this time it has an anti-Akuma device! As soon as it detects Akuma, it will appear straight away!”  
“Brother!” Lenalee’s voice suddenly shouted over the speaker system. “Look properly! It’s Allen, Silver, and the others!” she sounded very annoyed. Which was understandable. Everyone was sick of Komui’s robot attempts. They never ended well. Ever.  
Komui frowned slightly and walked forward, pushing his glasses a bit further up his face. “H-Hello.” Allen waved slightly, giving a smile that was somewhere between awkward and exasperated.  
“It’s true.” The man said in surprise. “So they’re the ones we were contacted about?”  
“This is Arystar Krory III and Roseanne.” Silver introduced, her and Allen stepping back slightly.  
“Sheesh! It would’ve been better if you had said so sooner!”  
“Confirming target.” They all looked up when the robot spoke in a deep voice. Its eye glowed bright red as it looked down at the group. Oh no...  
“Komurin 4 doesn’t stop attacking when an enemy is detected unless you defeat it...” Komui said awkwardly.  
“Seriously?!” Silver almost shrieked. “Why would you ever make a robot like that?!” Komurin 4 slammed a leg on the ground in front of them, making all jump back in shock.  
“Go! Komurin 4!” Komui shouted, an eager grin suddenly on his pale face. “Defeat the enemy!” All three Innocence quickly pulled their Master’s out of the way as the robot swung at them.  
“Th-that was scary!” Krory stammered, looking back at it.  
“I’ll protect you, Master!” His Innocence said firmly, crimson eyes fixed firmly on the robot.  
“If it’s like this then...” Allen growled. “Silver!” She nodded quickly and activated for him. The white haired teenager began shooting at Komurin. But the robot’s middle suddenly opened up and out came a giant frying pan, blocking the shots. “What the...”  
“Allen! Your moves have already been researched! However, the amazing part starts here!” The department head laughed, pointing to his insane creation.  
A shelf like thing opened up below the frying pan and suddenly had a fire. Komurin put the pan on it and began cracking 50 eggs in each hand over the giant pan. It was.... Cooking?! It showed them the pan, where an enormous and perfectly prepared yellow omelet sat. That actually looked pretty good... dammit now Allen was hungrier! She could feel it as he stared at the omelet in shock.  
“Komurin 4 is an excellent cook as well!” Komui shouted proudly.  
“That’s ridiculous!” Allen cried. The two redheads ran up quickly and Tettsui activated as her Master jumped into the air.  
“Leave it to me!” He grinned confidently. “Big hammer! Little hammer! Grow! Grow! Grow!” With each ‘grow’, the hammer doubled in size. But Komurin 4 was prepared as he attacked with his pan again. The pan hit the hammer hard and scooped Lavi up as he cried out in surprise. It plopped the teenager on top of the giant omelet, which was now on a giant plate. What was happening right now?!  
Komurin expertly placed piles of sides beside the omelet as Lavi sat up with the deactivated Tettsui.  
“What are you doing?!” The small female exclaimed, glaring up at the robot. Both froze in shock when red sauce was poured on their heads.  
“Today’s Chef Special,” Komui grinned. “Mediterranean-style Lavi and Tettsui is ready!”  
“That’s idiotic!” Both redheads shouted in unison, wiping sauce off of their faces.  
“Now Komurin 4! The next dish!” The robot tossed the plate with the giant omelet and the redheads and ‘glared’ down at the other four who jumped in terror. They turned and ran as fast as their legs could physically carry them, Komurin 4 on their tail. “Here! Shake! Shake! Shake!” Komui laughed as salt from a giant shaker rained down on their heads.  
“What is this?!” Roseanne cried.  
“Salt! It’s salt!” Silver answered loudly, grabbing her Master’s hand and trying to run faster.  
“Oil!” And oil rained from the giant bottle the robot had and they all slid across the ground as the oil spread beneath them. But balance was nonexistent in a pool of oil and Komurin took this to his advantage, scooping the four of them into the pan. It began flipping them inside the greased up pan. Silver did not like this! Not one bit! This was terrible and stupid! “Now, what dish should we turn you into?! Do you have any requests!”  
“How about I turn you into a kebab of broken bones?” Silver shouted angrily as she was flipped once more. Komui either ignored her or hadn’t heard her in the first place because he continued to cackle. Suddenly his laugh froze.  
“Jeez...” A very familiar female voice sighed in aggravation. “Knock it off!” A tornado knocked the robot straight into the sky and made it drop the four of them as it flew away and exploded. Lenalee landed lightly on the ground, her brother behind her holding his head in pain. She must have kicked him... Dark deactivated and happily waved at Silver, grinning widely. Lenalee looked sadly at Krory and Roseanne. “I apologize for my brother causing so much trouble... He’s not a bad person...” Silver groaned loudly, her legs under the giant pan. Krory and Roseanne were on the top and Allen was beside Silver, all of them also in pain.  
“Ow...”  
“The Black Order is scary...!” Krory whimpered in fear. They were all brought inside gently and they all got relatively cleaned off before being taken to Komui’s office. Silver knew the minute they could, Silver would make Allen take a shower and she herself would take one as well. Because this was gross. Extremely gross. She was fairly certain she hated Komui now.  
“So basically...” Komui started, now serious at last. “The person at the castle wasn’t Cross or Judgement... but in fact Krory."  
“That’s right.” Lavi nodded slightly.  
“Jeez...” Lenalee’s brother sighed, putting his hands on his hips. “Where in the world are they...? Regardless,” He looked back at them. “Since you found Krory, all is well. May I ask your name?” He smiled at Krory’s Innocence.  
“R-Roseanne...” She said softly, hiding behind her tall Master.  
“Gled tae meet ye!” Dark cut in brightly. “Welcome! Ma name's Dark! 'N' this is ma bonnie accommodator, Lenalee.” he happily gestured to the tall girl beside him, who smiled and bowed slightly.  
“Nice to meet you Roseanne.”  
“Nice to meet you too.” Roseanne smiled slightly.  
“By the way,” It was Komui’s turn to cut in. He was looking at Krory and Roseanne with a big smirk. “We need to give you and Roseanne the examination! To see if you’re a healthy Innocence!” And the two were dragged away. Silver knew that after the... very painful, shuddered slightly, examination, Krory, and Roseanne would be taken to meet Hevlaska and they would discover their synchro rate.  
She remembered it had been rough when they had met Hevlaska for the first time... Allen’s arm was in a sling because Kanda had slashed it and it had to be fixed. So Silver had been a bit numb, due to the anesthesia in the arm. Hevlaska was an extremely beautiful and extremely tall, so much so that a lift and elevated platforms were needed to reach her eye-level and waist-level, and her body was made up what had initially appeared to be tendrils but later become more refined wispy hair-like strands. She could separate the tendrils over and over, using them as both her hands and as probes to inspect humans and Innocence. Her eyes were not visible, and the only parts of her face that were bare were her nose, lips, and chin, all of which were humanoid but were far larger in comparison to normal humans. Inside her, she carried the Innocence shards they had found. Silver knew that the Innocence inside were sleeping soundly until they sensed their Accommodators. 

\---  
After she and her Master were properly bathed and changed, Lenalee told them that they were throwing a welcome party for the new additions just as they had done for the two of them. So they eagerly helped prepare. Chef Jerry had prepared a feast fit for a king, that spanned each and every long table in the giant dining hall. Decorations of varying shades of green were put up and a giant banner with the words ‘Welcome Arystar Krory and Roseanne!’ written on it in beautiful cursive. They all filled their cups full of drink and waited for Krory and Roseanne to find their way to the dining hall.  
“Whit dae ye think is taking sae lang?” Dark asked Silver, examining his drink.  
“Dark. It’s been ONE minute.”  
“Amurnay a patient jimmy. A'm feelin' lik' ye shuid ken this by noo.” Silver rolled her eyes with a small smile.  
Soon enough, only five or seven minutes later, the two of them curiously peeked inside, obviously drawn to the light. Their eyes widened in surprise as they slowly walked inside, looking around at the decorations specifically made for them.  
“Why’re you spacin’ out, Kro-chan?” Lavi grinned widely.  
“This is your welcoming party!” Tettsui said brightly, almost spilling her drink but quickly being stopped by Heaven.  
“Everyone prepared it for you.” Allen smiled gently.  
“For... For us?” both blushed slightly as they looked around shyly. Silver looked around the giant room, looking for someone specific when her eyes fell on a small robot in the corner. Komurin?! She saw Komui not too far away from it, chewing on a chicken leg.  
“It’ll behave, right?” Supervisor Reever was asking him in a worried voice.  
“It’ll be alright!” Komui said happily, finishing the chicken leg and tossing the bone onto the ground. “Komurin 4 Mini is only used for cleaning!” The moment the chicken bone fell to the ground, the mini robot waddled over and picked it up with a small,  
“Cleaning... up.” Satisfied, Silver happily turned back to the stunned pair of newcomers.  
“Welcome!” Allen said brightly, smiling widely at their new friends. “And also, welcome home!” Krory and Roseanne looked at them in surprise, the tall man actually tearing up slightly at the words.  
“Welcome home!” Lenalee smiled kindly.  
“Welcome! Welcome home!” Everyone echoed happily, raising their glasses to the two of them.  
“Welcome home...” Silver said as well, recognizing that look of stunned hopefulness in Roseanne’s eyes. It had been the same feeling she herself had had when Allen was given the same greeting. It was hard to believe that there was a true home for him... but now she was sure there was no better place.  
Both newcomers began to cry tears of joy. “Hey Hey, are you crying again?” Lavi laughed slightly.  
“These tears are tears of joy!” Everyone laughed, happy to have new members of their strange and large family. These two would fit in just fine. Today, they gained a new friend. And their family had grown.  
“To Arystar’s enrollment in the Black Order!” Komui toasted loudly, raising his glass high. “And to Roseanne being reunited with her fellows! Cheers!”  
“Cheers!” Everyone echoed joyfully. Komurin 4 Mini suddenly bumped into Krory, making the man spill the tea he had been carrying right on the robot itself.  
“Hey, it’s gonna be okay right?” Reever asked.  
‘ “Of course!” Komui grinned. “Komurin 4 Mini! Clean it up!”  
“Cleaning... up!” The little robot said and rushed to Komui instead of at the mess. They all jumped in alarm when Komui screamed. “Cleaning complete!” It had put makeup on Komui... nail polish, foundation, everything.  
“Makeup?!” Allen asked in confusion.  
“Everyone is unsightly!” Komurin 4 Mini looked around at everyone. “Make them beautiful!” It began chasing everyone around, putting makeup on everyone it could reach.  
“Gie it a rest!” Dark shouted angrily, kicking the robot out the window, where it flew into the air and exploded with a cry of, ‘cleeeaaanning!’ “Is a' body okay?” he asked, turning around. Both he and Lenalee blinked in shock. Everyone, regardless of gender, was wearing makeup.  
“Brother...” Lenalee groaned softly. Silver giggled softly when she saw her Master. He was very pretty now. Dark was beside himself with laughter, actually slipping to his knees and hugging his sides.  
“Ye a' keek ridiculous! Mistress keek!”  
“Come on,” Silver laughed, looking at Allen. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Again.” 

\---  
The food for that night’s dinner was as good as it always was, Archie thought, as he ate his chicken and vegetables. He didn’t like vegetables, but the Earl made him eat them. Other Noah, along with the Earl, were sitting around the white cloth covered table, eating as well. Skinn and Tyki were still eating eagerly, the former drooling even. Road, wearing a nice black dress tonight, placed her napkin down on the table and looked to the Earl, who was also still eating.  
Once every plate was cleaned, the attention went to the Earl. “I’m full.” He said, leaning on the table and surveying them. “Now comes dessert.” He snapped his fingers and an Akuma maid immediately brought him a parfait that reached a foot high. It had dollops of whipped cream, slices of apples, apricots, and even a banana covered in chocolate sauce. The maid bowed and stepped away as the Earl chuckled in anticipation. Archie stared longingly at the treat. It looked so good... he was aware he just ate but now he wanted dessert. Skinn was drooling even more and Tyki had raised an eyebrow.  
“I want some too, lero!” The umbrella golem cried loudly.  
“Millennium,” Tyki Mikk looked up with a small smirk, his golden eyes shining in the candlelight. “You didn’t gather us here just for a meal, did you?”  
“The great story that we have been playing out...” The Earl said, wiping his mouth and giving Archie some whipped cream and fruit to eat. “Is about to start a new chapter. It is now time for all of you to appear.” Everyone smirked widely at the words, eager to finally get some action. “It will be fun from here on!”  
Archie smirked as well, licking whipped cream from his pale lips. Yes... the Black Order better watch their backs from now on. The Noah Clan was being set loose.


	14. Kind General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been sent by Komui to deliver a package to General Kevin Yeegar, Allen and Silver arrive in Holland, but the General does not show up. They find out that the General went to Belgium to investigate a newly discovered Innocence, so they head for Belgium as well. There they meet Yeeger and his Innocence for the first time and discover what nice and kind people they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, It's been a while! I'm so sorry for the delay >< I promise I'll have more chapters out

It was sunny that morning and Silver was snoozing softly in a cool room with Mugen. The two of them had decided they both needed a few days off, and this was day... four. At least Silver thought it was the fourth. She had lost count. In any case, the two of them had spent all of these four days together, mostly relaxing or going into town or, in this case, snoozing together.

Allen had been more than happy to give Silver those days off and Kanda, while not opposed to it, didn't like who his Innocence was choosing to spend time with. But the two Innocence didn't really care and went to relax together.

"Silver!" The Innocence cracked open at eye at the sound of the voice. "Silver where are you! There's a mission!" She sighed softly. Damn. Time to stop relaxing.

"Ha ha," Mugen muttered sleepily.

"Hush, you." The white haired Innocence huffed as she stood and stretched.

"Good luck on whatever you're doing..."

"Thanks, Mugen." Silver walked out of the room and followed her master's voice to where he was. He was already in uniform and holding a strange black briefcase. "What's the mission?" She asked curiously.

"We have to make a delivery to one of the Generals."

"A General?" Silver asked curiously. "Which one?"

"Komui said his name was Kevin Yeegar. He's the oldest General." Allen smiled. "He's also apparently really strict about manners, so we'll need to be careful." Well, that was already a bit tamer than their mentor. Silver hoped dearly this man wasn't as strange as General Cross Marian. What was his Innocence like she wondered...

The two of them traveled to the train station as soon as they were ready. Silver couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.... Why them? Why had Komui sent them to deliver something to another general? She shook her head slightly and sighed. It was probably nothing.... She was just overthinking this as usual...

With a loud whistle, the train sped off to down the tracks. Allen and Silver ate their breakfast on the train and played a few rounds of a card game that wasn't poker. Neither trusted the other with poker.

The train soon began to travel through wonderful landscapes of the countryside. There were farms on either side of the train tracks, fields filled to the brim full of colorful crops and plants. Large windmills stood here and there and birds fluttered past. It all looked exceedingly peaceful.

Once the train came to stop, Allen and Silver hopped off. The sunlight felt wonderful on their faces. It wasn't too hot which made it all the better. They walked out onto a dirt road and looked around.

"If I'm not mistaken, someone should come to pick us up..." Allen said a bit worriedly, looking around. The Innocence looked around as well, drinking in the lovely weather.

"You two must be Allen Walker and Silver." The two teenagers turned to the voice, seeing a tall Finder walking up to them. He had a pleasant smile and a seemingly friendly demeanor. "I'm Thierry. I'm a Finder in the Yeegar Unit."

"H-Hi!" Allen said bashfully, straightening up slightly. "I-I'm Allen Walker."

"And I'm Silver, his Innocence." she bowed slightly. "Thank you for coming all this way to pick us up."

"Chief Komui asked us to deliver this to General Yeegar." The younger male held out the briefcase to the Finder.

"I'm sorry, but the General is no longer here."

"What?" They had come all this way and he wasn't even here?! What was this?!

"The General and Chain headed to Belgium when they heard Innocence was discovered there," Thierry explained, the polite smile never leaving his face.

"Belgium?" Silver asked softly, her posture wilting slightly with disappointment. And here she thought this would be quick... Now they had to wait for another train.

The three of them all sat down together on the bench, waiting for the nex train. Thierry had told them that it would take quite a bit. At least two hours... not many trains came to the area... Silver sighed and leaned against her master, closing her eyes. Perhaps she could at least get another nap in... Or she could get the Finder talking. It would pass the time at least.

"Komui said that General Yeegar is a strict person..." The Innocence said softly, opening one of her eyes to look at Thierry. "Is that true?"

"Well, it's true that there are times he's strict about manners and language," Thierry said thoughtfully. "But I think he's a kind person."

"What?!" Allen asked in surprise. "A kind person?! A General?!" he jumped to his feet, causing Silver to cry out in surprise and fall onto the bench.

"What's so surprising?"

"I-I'm sorry... but I just can't connect the words 'General' and 'kind person' in my mind no matter how hard I try." He said apologetically both to the Finder and his Innocence as he rubbed the place where she had hit her head on the bench. Though Silver was a little peeved at her master, she could see where he was coming from. The only reference for a General they had was Cross Marian... and he wasn't exactly the most kind of people.

"General Yeegar is a very kind person." The Finder chuckled softly. "He knows a variety of things... and he teaches them to us..." He outstretched his hand and an orange and black butterfly landed on it. "For example, do you know the name of this butterfly?" The two whitettes shook their heads curiously. "It's called Nymphalidae. It's a very common butterfly in both Europe and Asia."

"General Yeegar taught you that?" Silver asked, staring at the pretty butterfly with wonder.

"Yes he did... how should I explain it... I guess he's like a school teacher." The man smiled as the butterfly fluttered off of his hand. "I heard that he was originally a school teacher, so it may just be natural..."

"He sounds like a respectable person..." Allen said thoughtfully as he watched Timcampy fluttering after the butterfly as if trying to catch it.

\------

Silver looked around with a frown as they walked through a very polluted looking town. There was black smoke in the air, the buildings were filthy and breaking down... it was hard to believe people lived here... how could humans possibly sustain life in a place like this...? Did people even live here?

"Innocence was found here...?" Silver looked up at the Finder slightly.

"Yes, there should be no mistake about it being discovered, but..." Thierry frowned, looking worried. "I wonder where General Yeegar is...."

"There's no one here... so we can't ask anyone..." Allen looked around slowly. Silver blinked in slight surprise when she saw a little girl standing in one of the windows, looking out at them. However, a person who Silver assumed was the girl's mother, gently pulled her away from the window before blocking it off.

"We should try contacting the general..." Silver advised softly. The Finder looked at her with slight confusion. "I-If he's nearby, his wireless Golem should connect!"

"Th-that's true but... the general doesn't have one."

"What?" Both whitettes asked in surprise.

"His Golem was broken accidentally," Thierry explained to them before gesturing to the briefcase Silver was carrying for her master. "Weren't you bringing him a new one?" Both looked at the briefcase for a moment, before Silver kneeled down and opened it up. Just as the Finder told them, there was a little black golem inside the briefcase.

"Are there any other ways to contact him?" Allen looked back at Thierry worriedly.

"Not from here," He shook his head. "If he's been in contact with headquarters, he might have mentioned his location."

"We don't have time to contact headquarters." The teenager said firmly, standing up straight as his Innocence closed and clicked the briefcase shut. "We have to search, he may still be close by!"

"What's the rush?" the Finder asked worriedly. Silver looked around apprehensively, examining each of the boarded up houses. The people here... they were scared of something... and she could sense something was off... there was most definitely an Akuma here...

"There's an Akuma around." Silver said softly. "I can sense it faintly... an Akuma has appeared because it sensed the Innocence." She suddenly stiffened and looked around, seeing Allen's eye activating in her peripheral vision. An Akuma was nearby! Silver and Allen rushed off in the direction of the Akuma. "Master, I sense Innocence where the Akuma are!" Silver cried as they ran. Allen nodded and sped up with her.

They heard the familiar blasting noises of Level 1 Akuma shooting at something or someone. "General Yeegar!" Allen shouted as they soon saw a tall man with long white hair facing the large group of Akuma. The General didn't reply, instead getting into what looked like a fighting stance. Silver gasped in alarm when the purple blasts seemed to hit the Exorcist.

Chains suddenly shot out of the cloud of smoke, wrapping around one of the Akuma, pulling it down and slamming it into the wall. The smoke cleared to reveal the General fighting with these chains.

"Amazing..." Silver breathed, watching in wonder. The Level 2 Akuma growled angrily at the General.

"You insolent old man!" It shouted. "I won't hold back anymore!" It sent the Level 1's towards the General, cackling loudly.

"Silver!" Allen shouted, running forward and pulling off his glove.

"Yes!" She quickly activated for him, his arm growing into the giant silver claw. Allen lunged at one of the Akuma, slicing it in half to make it explode. Then with ease, he transformed his arm into the cannon and shot at the creatures. The General launched the chains towards their enemies, the metal weapons suddenly splitting into more sections and taking out ten Akuma at once. The Level 2 looked around in shock.

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" It screeched, shooting dark matter at them from holes in his chest. But the General began spinning the chain, easily blocking the Akuma's attacks. The chain wrapped around it, pinning its long arms to its body.

"This is the end." General Yeegar said calmly. The Akuma began laughing loudly in amusement.

"It's you that's finished!" It grinned maliciously and slipped out of the chains, jumping into the air. "Die!"

"Don't move from there, General Yeegar!" Allen cried, quickly shooting at the Level 2 as it prepared to fire at the General. It exploded with a loud cry of pain. An Innocence fragment fell gently to the ground, bouncing slightly.

The General's chains glowed and a small girl slipped out of them. She resembled a doll with her porcelain colored skin and her gentle features. The girl wore a short black gothic lolita style dress and her long white hair was partially tied back with a large black bow. She leaned down and gently picked up the Innocence fragment, offering it to her accommodator. Yeeger took it from her, smiling gently before turning to look at Allen and Silver.

"So, you are Allen Walker and Silver? You saved us from a dangerous situation, thank you."

"N-No problem," Allen said bashfully, rubbing the back of his head slightly. "I'm just glad you're okay, General Yeegar. And that we safely retrieved the Innocence."

"That's true," Yeegar nodded slightly. Silver's attention was caught by the young girl looking Innocence. She was standing a bit behind the general, hanging onto his long black coat. "However... another innocent soul has been sacrificed..." The general continued, looking down at the town below them.

"I'm sorry master, I couldn't save them." The shorter Innocence said softly, looking a bit upset. The General placed a hand on her head and pat her hair gently.

"It wasn't your fault, Chain. We tried our best." The Innocence named Chain nodded slightly. They all slowly began walking back down to the village, Silver looking over the other Innocence curiously. She seemed to be very clingy to her master... Silver could almost... relate to this.... She could recall how clingy she had been at first, though this Innocence had probably been with this human a lot longer than Silver had been with Allen...

The villagers gathered around the five of them, looking anxious and worried. "If I had arrived sooner, there wouldn't have been casualties." Yeeger and Chain bowed to the humans. "I am truly sorry." Both whitettes stared in surprise at the other two. They were apologizing...? That was a first. They had never seen other Exorcists doing this.

"What are you saying?" A man in the crowd smiled slightly. "Thanks to you, these many lives were saved!" He gestured to the crowd of villagers.

"We thank you with all our hearts." The young mother Silver had seen in the window earlier said gratefully. All of them bowed their head in thanks to the General. "Thank you very much!" Silver and Allen looked at each other in surprise but they quickly followed the General and Innocence back to his carriage.

The carriage stopped when night fell, the little lanterns at the top of it being lit by the Finder who stood guard outside. Inside the carriage, Allen and Silver sat with two other Finders and Chain as General Yeegar cooked on the small stove that was installed.

"You two trained under Cross Marian and Judgement, correct?" Yeegar asked, the pan sizzling softly.

"Y-Yes." Allen nodded slightly, still clearly a bit nervous. He instinctively moved his hand off of his lap to put it on top of Silver's and she squeezed his hand gently to reassure him.

"I've heard that you've been put through quite a lot..." both whitettes laughed a bit nervously.

"Y-Yeah, well..." Silver rubbed the back of her neck slowly before realizing what she was saying. "I-I mean! It's nothing like that! W-We're very grateful to our mentors!" Allen nodded quickly in agreement. The General actually chuckled softly, not looking up from the food he was preparing.

"As a human being, he's horrible, but his passion to erase Akuma from this world is stronger than anyone else's."

"Besides, Judgement has a way to keep him in check as much as possible." Chain added, smiling slightly. Silver laughed softly, knowing full well that this was true. That Innocence certainly had a way to keep him in line as much as she physically could. She was more like a mother or a caretaker than anything.

"That passion is why he made you his pupil." Yeegar continued, chuckling softly at his Innocence's words. He glanced back at the two teenagers. "Since you were born with your Innocence." He looked back down at the wonderful smelling dinner. "As you know, we five Generals travel to find people compatible with the Innocence that we collect. Including the one I retrieved today, I now have eight shards of Innocence." He began to serve the meat, placing it on plates and placing it front of everyone, including the Innocence. "I don't know how much more I'll be able to find and how many matches I can find, but I must go in order to end this fight as soon as possible." Yeegar placed the pan down and sat down beside his Innocence. "Please, eat. This is a token of my appreciation."

"Y-You didn't have to..." Allen said a bit shyly, clearly unsure of how to handle this situation. "As I said before, it's not necessary."

"This isn't for saving me. It's my thanks for becoming an Exorcist." Even Silver looked at him in pure shock when he said this. For becoming an Exorcist...? Silver was fairly certain he hadn't had much of a choice... as much as she hated to think about it, it was her fault he was risking his life every day. If it had not been for her, he would probably be living a normal life. Possibly seeing that his Innocence was upset, Allen squeezed her hand again, giving her that lovely smile that Silver loved so much. "Even though you're a compatible user," the General continued simply. "It's a great thing that a young boy like yourself would join us. I want you two to eat delicious food while you're with the Black Order."

So Allen happily began to eat the delicious food. Silver didn't feel up to eating human food at the moment, so she offered her master her steak as well, giggling softly at how the Finders were looking at him in amazement. The appetite might have been a byproduct of the fact that Silver was a parasite type, but it was still amazing to watch.

"S-Sorry... I ate everyone else's share." Allen looked down a bit.

"It's quite alright," General Yeegar chuckled softly and stood. "If you eat this heartily, it will give me a reason to cook. Eat as much as you like." He said kindly, placing another piece of steak on the stove.

"Just as Thierry said," Silver said in both amazement and happiness. Said Finder looked up from his meal. "General Yeegar really is a kind person."

"I'm sure that when he was a school teacher, he was respected by everyone and a good teacher." For some reason, Chain looked a little upset by this, looking at her master as she placed her fork down.

"No..." Yeegar shook his head. "I was not a good teacher." Both whitettes looked at him in shock. "I... I could not save my beloved students."

"Your students?" Silver gasped softly, putting her hands over her mouth as the realization came to her. "Th-then you mean..."

"Yes..." Chain cut her off softly.

"It was forty years ago..." The General began to explain. "At that time, I was a school teacher in a small village. There were barely twenty students. I taught my students with love, and they responded accordingly. Thus, we had a strong bond. But in the end, that bond brought about a terrible tragedy." Allen and Silver stared at him, hardly daring to breathe as he told them his story. "One day, a female student passed away from a severe illness. All the students were grieving, but the one who suffered the deepest sorrow was Joanne. That's when he came and touched that sorrow."

"The Millennium Earl..." Allen breathed softly.

"He made her call back her best friend's soul, which he turned into an Akuma. None of her classmates knew why she was absent for so long, but they were overjoyed when she returned. I heard a disturbance in the classroom... when I arrived, what I saw was the aftermath of the massacre. Almost all of the students had lost their lives, and the few that were left were in great pain. Even though I was out of my mind, I ran out into the courtyard to call for help. At that time, I saw Joanne facing a man I didn't know. The man was an Exorcist of the Black Order. He taught me about Akuma, and I went to the headquarters myself. And there I found out that I was a match for an Innocence, and that I could be an Exorcist." Chain stood and walked to stand next to him, leaning her head on his arm. Yeegar shifted it a bit so that she could wrap her arms around it. "From forty years ago, I've been fighting and hoping that such a tragedy does not happen again. However, even up until today, the tragedies continue." He turned to look at Allen and Silver. "It seems you two have some painful memories as well." Allen looked down at the table, his hand tightening once more around his Innocence's hand.

"I turned the precious person who raised me... into an Akuma..." He said softly. "I was the one who destroyed that Akuma... that's when my left eye became cursed. I was able to see the souls of Akuma."

"We've heard about that," Chain looked at him curiously. "Cross and Judgement found you two afterward, correct?"

"At first, I thought that I could find redemption for turning Mana into an Akuma... but now I know I'm not doing it for redemption... I'm doing it to live. To ensure that those who passed away can rest in peace... It's fate, that I was born with Silver being a part of me. It's my destiny." He looked at his Innocence hand, clenching his fist. "And also... It's the only thing I could do for turning someone into an Akuma..." Both looked up when the General placed a hand gently on his shoulder and for once Silver didn't feel the need to hiss that someone was touching her master.

"You've done well. You have not despised your fate and have lived life to the fullest to this day."

"General Yeegar..."

"I understand completely how both you and Joanna must have felt to call back the soul of a beloved person. It's something nobody can look down upon. Even if that person were an Exorcist." Allen looked up at him, truly surprised... Silver knew that he never thought that anyone but Silver would understand. "Conversely, understanding such pain and suffering is a great strength for you to continue living as an Exorcist. To save as many souls as possible." Tears filled Allen's eyes as the General spoke, his shoulders shaking slightly. Silver gently pulled him close and allowed him to cry into her shoulder. She knew well enough that he wasn't upset... on the contrary... he was relieved that his choice to be an Exorcist was correct... that he hadn't strayed from his path... Silver held him tightly, placing a hand on his pure white hair.

\---

Three pairs of golden eyes stared down at the carriage that rode beneath them. There was only a General and some finders in that carriage, the boy had left long ago that morning. A haunting melody was sung by his mistress as Archie watched the carriage, his other master shuffling his card deck boredly.

"Lord Millennium is in search of you,

Looking for the heart now, have you heard the news?

Maybe you stole it from him, I'll see if it's true..."

A smirk stretched Archie's lips. The time was right. The 7000-year long prelude was over and the real show was about to begin. The curtain would soon rise on the next act. This was where the real fight began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed that! The next chapter will be coming out soon.


End file.
